You Do NOT Get To Say Her Name
by Rizzling
Summary: A season 7 rewrite based around my favourite theory as to how Tara would be returned for season 7.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me tell you a story of the time I had to make a decision _bigger_ than any other. It at started at Christmas 2002. Things were pretty quiet considering I live on a Hellmouth. Willow was still so broken over Tara's death and, although she had seen four different therapists she had found a weak excuse for not going back more than three times, I think the final one was that the woman used to wear four rings on her right hand and it disturbed her trail of thought. She had spent some time in England with Giles and a coven of witches, they were helping her understand her magic but she became homesick really quickly and returned after only five weeks. She never attended Tara's funeral and when we met her at the airport, she insisted on going to the cemetery to say her goodbyes.

Xander drove us to the graveyard, I sat in the front with him while Willow curled up in the tiniest ball you could ever imagine in the back seat, I looked back a few times, y'know to check she was ok. She looked so small and empty, the one time she met my eyes, hers were so, I don't know, she looked haunted and desolate. I've never wanted to hug her so much.

Willow, when she cries, is easily the most heartbreaking person in the world. She just lets it go and everything that has ever hurt her comes pouring out for everyone to see. At the same time, she is beyond cute. The whole thing breaks your heart but makes you remember why you love her so much. Anyway, Dawn was away with Janice and so we had all the time that Willow needed. Xander stopped the car at the cemetery gates not long after two o'clock. He stepped from the car and opened Willows door, taking her hand and helping her out.  
>She looked so fragile, like a strong breeze would blow her over and smash her into a million pieces. He said something to her but I couldn't quite make out what it was, she nodded slowly and I saw a single tear glint in the sunlight. Rather than walking up the hill to where Tara was… I don't want to say buried, it sounds so final. Resting, that's better. Rather than walking up to Tara's resting place, Willow gazed up the hill, well, her head was turned in that direction but she wasn't seeing the huge oak tree and neat rows of headstones, she saw Tara, it was clear from the look on her face that she was all that Willow could, probably would <em>ever<em> see!

Xander had started up the hill and turned when he finally realised that Willow wasn't behind him. He called out to her but she didn't move, didn't even seem to hear him. I got out the car and brushed her hair from her face, she looked up in surprise when she saw me there. "Buffy?" she said, it was the only time in my whole life that I'd really hated my name. I mean, it's a weird name, right? But I'd never actually hated it before. I wished I could be called anything else at that moment and prayed silently that she wouldn't say it again. I didn't answer her; I wrapped her in a hug. She went rigid in my arms. It hurt me more than any beating from a demon, more than everything that had happened with Spike the previous year. I'd say it hurt as much as my mothers death. One simple movement that caused so much pain. I pulled back from her, trying to hide how I felt, she needed me and Xander to both be strong for her. She needed her friends — her family.

We knew we were nothing compared to Tara. Willow doesn't believe this now, she remains adamant that we were all important but I know that, without Tara, she felt like a piece of herself was missing. It's not a bad thing, I mean, I'm not complaining. I just wish she would've opened up more to us, let us help her through it.

Anyway, I pulled back from the hug and looked at her. "I can't do it!" she'd whispered. "If I go up that hill, then it means she's really gone. She's really…." Her voice had trailed off as though saying the word would bring reality crashing in around us. I told her she didn't have to go if she wasn't ready but she shook her head. I could see the internal battle and the intense babbling that was going on inside her, her eyes flicked back and forth between both sides of the argument she was having with herself. "I have to tell her!" she said, despite the sadness in her eyes she didn't cry.  
>I skipped town when Angel died, I was so lost and cried for days, but Willow. Oh no, Willow is the strongest of us all, she's been through so much and it doesn't matter how many times you knock her down, she gets right back up. I truly believed that that Christmas she was invincible, you could see the cracks in the veneer but she still got up every morning and functioned. I would have given up and hidden under a rock, or walked out into one of the cemeteries and waited until something scary came along and killed me, but not Willow.<p>

It was hard that Christmas. We tried to keep things as normal as possible. Tree, eggnog, turkey, carols, the whole works. Willow had brightened when she'd helped us decorate the tree. I mean, she almost smiled genuinely. Xander wrapped her in tinsel and did the Snoopy Dance until she looked less like she was going to burst into tears, she managed a half smile and it warmed our hearts, we knew that she would get to the end of this. She dug back into the box of decorations and froze, honest to God, froze like someone pressed the 'pause' button on her.  
>I rushed to her side and followed her arm to where her hand lay in the box. I had to choke back my own sobs when I saw what lay there. Her fingers were wrapped around an angel for the top of the tree. She had found it the year before and rushed back to the house, completely thrilled.<br>Opening the box, she pulled out the most perfect blonde haired, blue eyed cherub from within. I knew instantly why she'd bought it.  
>'It looks exactly like Tara.' I'd told her, her face had lit up with elation and she'd nodded furiously.<br>Now, one year on, the thing that had delighted her and filled her with joy, now broke her. She'd collapsed to her knees and sobbed so hard you could hear her heart shattering all over again. Both me and Xander hugged her fiercely until she'd cry herself out. It took almost two hours. She refused to let that angel go though.

She apologised and took herself to her room, angel in hand. Almost as soon as her door closed, we heard fresh sobs and I fixed her a glass of water, I was so scared she'd dehydrate. She had barely eaten since arriving back but was becoming really good at making sculptures from her food. She didn't even notice when I gently opened the door and left the glass on the small nightstand.

Then it started. I don't know what happened that night but her sobs just stopped. They didn't ease away like you'd think, one minute she's sobbing hysterically, then silence. We went to check on her and she was sleeping, curled up in her bed, the angel was resting in her arms like a teddy bear and she was smiling. Genuinely smiling.  
>In that moment I almost forgot all the bad stuff, Tara's shooting, Willow going all black-eyed and world destroyee, all of it melted away in the look of absolute bliss on her face.<p>

We knew she hadn't slept more than an hour at a time since she'd been back but for the first time, she slept and I hope she had the sweetest dreams.

I was up first the next morning and Willow came down an hour later, grinning and whistling. I had to take a double look to be sure it was her, but it was. She refused to tell me what had happened to cause her transformation but she was almost back to being Willow again and so I was happy for her.

And then The First started making itself known. Potential Slayers arrived and Willow met Kennedy!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"_So, it's been mad here since we last spoke. We have potentials coming out of our ears. Willow's doing great, she and Kennedy seem to have some sort of chemistry going although Willow's taking this real slow, she seems happy. I haven't seen her smile like she does around her for a long time. Kennedy's sick right now, Giles has taken the other potentials away to see that weird Rasta Momma slayer woman. I hope they have better luck with her than I did. Although on saying that, I guess she was pretty useful._

Anyway, Willow's being all coy about what's going on with Kennedy. She's still trying to pretend that she's not moving on with her life. I think she feels a bit guilty still but she's at least giggling about it. She just took Kennedy some tea. I know Kennedy wishes she'd offer her a bit more, but tea is a start. I'll keep you all posted but for now, I have to go and patrol, y'know kick some crazy bringer ass!"

Standing outside the bedroom door, Willow inhaled deeply, the steam from the mug of tea in her hands filling her nostrils and making her wriggle her nose. Deciding that she was calm, she pushed open the door and stepped inside, keeping her eyes locked firmly on the carpet until she was inside.

"Hey, I figured the best thing for a cold is a nice hot cup of..." her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw Kennedy sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed. "Boots?" she finished questioningly.

Kennedy looked up at her, realising that Willow had caught her out. "Hey." she offered weakly.

"For someone who's sick, you look surprisingly robust and casual dressy." Willow told her, her confusion drifting from her tone as she realised what was really going on.

"Well, the lighting in here is good. Maybe it's just…."

Willow cut her off quickly. "You were never sick!" she exclaimed.

"No...I was never sick." the potential admitted reluctantly.

"Oh, you are so busted. Xander's gonna have to drive you to the desert and…"

"Willow, chill." Kennedy cut in softly, getting to her feet and approaching the redhead before she had a chance to go into full blown babble. "There's a reason I didn't go. I have a thing. A separate

thing." She explained

Willow watched in confusion. "What?" She watched as Kennedy crossed to the chair and fetched her coat.

"Something's coming down. I have my own mission. And I need

your help."

- Later that night -

Willow sat in the bathroom, her head in her hands and her thoughts running at a mile a minute.

She and Kennedy had spent that night at the Bronze and the potential had admitted her true feelings. Although she had a damn good idea how Kennedy had felt, she was still surprised by her revelation. They had arrived back at the house only ten minutes ago and Willow had excused herself and gone to the bathroom.

"This is not happening!" she whispered into the darkness.

'Why not?' her brain argued back. 'You're smart, funny, ok, a little on the side of 'tried to destroy the world' crazy, but you're better now and you are single!'

"I'm not!" she whispered to herself. "I'm Tara's, only hers!"

'And she'd want you to move on, to be happy!' her brain made a convincing argument. 'She couldn't stand to see you unhappy and Kennedy has at least started to make you feel that again, just give her a chance, it's not like you're getting married or betraying Tara!'

Getting to her feet quickly, Willow realised her brain made a valid point and as she unlocked the bathroom door, she saw Kennedy coming up the stairs. Smiling weakly, Willow opened her door and turned the light on as Kennedy loitered awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well, this is my stop. So...glad we talked" Willow offered.

Stepping into the room, Kennedy knew this was it, now or never. "Yes. Kinda cleared the air." she replied softly.

"Yeah, totally. Air cleared. Check." Willow nodded in agreement_. 'Why are you so nervous? Stop babbling!'_ her mind chastised her gently as Kennedy entered the room fully and came to a halt right in front of the redhead.

"You know, in the spirit of air clearing..." the potential continued, her voice having dropped to a suggestive level.

"Yeah?" Willow asked, becoming slightly breathless as she felt the heat radiating from the other woman's body.

"I feel like I need to be honest about something." Kennedy continued now so close that Willow could feel her breath tickling her lips.

"I-is something wrong?" Willow asked

Shaking her head, Kennedy replied, "No. No, it's just…. I think

you should know..." She leant in closer.

'_Oh my goddess, she's going to kiss me!'_ Willow thought.

"**Willow!"** Buffy burst into the room and skidded to a halt as she realised what she had interrupted. "I'm sorry guys, but it'll have to wait. Willow, I need you downstairs!" she apologised.

"Right there!" Willow said, stepping back from the potential who rolled her eyes and glared at Buffy.

Stepping into the hallway after the slayer, Willow cast an apologetic look back at Kennedy who had slumped, defeated onto the bed.

"So, my timing sucks uh? At least for Willow and Kennedy but hey, I'm sure they'll get back to the smooching at some point. What I had to tell them just couldn't wait."

In the living room, the Scoobies sat around the small coffee table, each one wringing their hands or trying to hide their panicked expressions unsuccessfully.

"C'mon Buff!" Xander said as soon as the slayer came into sight, "What the hell's going on?" The others looked at her with the same demanding look and even Andrew hovered on the outskirts of the conversation awaiting new news for his 'big board'.

As Willow took a seat on the arm of the couch, Buffy took a deep breath and began. "I went with Spike to look into getting his chip fixed or something." she began, "When the initiative guys arrived and were removing it, which by the way, I'd like to add that I knew all along the florist's thing was just another government conspiracy!" Willow raised an eyebrow and Buffy quickly returned to her story.

"Well, I was sitting out in this dank little corridor and I saw mom!"

"Well, it's obviously The First. You called us here pretending that it was urgent and you are telling us what we already know, you have attention seeking issues!" Anya complained loudly.

"Anya, shut up!" Buffy snapped, silencing the former demons words. "It wasn't The First. She hugged me."

Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered her mothers arms wrapped lovingly around her and the soft aroma of her perfume. "This is where it gets weird," she warned. "She told me that I have an option, one that means I can do whatever I want."

Hopeful eyes settled on her and she shook her head sadly. "Not _that_ option!" she told them. She knew they were thinking the exact same thing she had at the time. "I can't get rid of The First or even make us win, but I can have anything else."

Xander looked confused. "So what, she said you can have three wishes as long as you don't ask for anything we really need?" he said.

"Pretty much." Buffy nodded. "I made my first wish already!" she admitted coyly. Her plan had been to tell the group and let them help her decide what would be best to wish for but her first thought had been to make the wish that would make it all a little easier for everyone.

"Well?" everyone asked in unison.

"What was it?" Willow asked softly.

"Part of the conditions mean we won't find out until the morning!" Buffy explained. "It's like Christmas when we were kids, y'know, go to bed and in the morning Santa has been and delivered all your presents!" she told them weakly.

Sighing collectively, the gang got to their feet one by one. "I guess this means we'll be saying goodnight!" Xander said with the merest hint of a giggle in his voice.

After saying their goodnights and waving goodbye to those who were leaving and shackling most of those who were staying, Willow and Buffy headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry about before!" Buffy said softly as Willow reached for the handle to her door.

"It's ok Buffy, I'm not sure I'm ready for this anyway!" she admitted sadly.

"She'll be good for you."

"Yeah, but it still feels too quick."

Buffy hugged the redhead tightly. "Do what feels right Willow. You deserve some happiness!" she whispered before pulling back and disappearing into her bedroom, closing the door silently behind her.

Willow opened her door and stepped into the gloom. She could see the familiar shape of Kennedy under the bedcovers and could tell from the rhythm and depth of her breathing that she was sleeping.

Collecting her pyjamas from her sleeping bag, she snuck back into the hallway and closed the bathroom door behind her.

After changing into her night things and brushing her teeth, Willow regarded herself in the mirror. The same face, same freckles, same green eyes, the same Willow she had always been and yet she knew she was a completely different person. "G'night Will!" she told herself, smiling softly as she turned the light out and returned to her uncomfortable sleeping bag on the floor of her room and eventually falling into a restless slumber.

"So, I interrupted their nearly kissage, I know it's what Willow wanted even if she wasn't going to admit it herself. I couldn't sleep and so I laid awake thinking of everything we had lost. My mom, nearly Dawn, Jenny and Tara. It seemed like an impossible thing we were heading out to do, I mean, the First Evil right, how the hell were we gonna beat that. I honestly thought that was going to be my biggest worry. I knew the wish I made would make everything in the house better if it worked, and there's no reason it wouldn't. If I'd only known what was to happen that next day."


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I'd fallen asleep at some point and forgotten to draw the drapes. The sun streamed in through the window and woke me up. I wasn't best pleased but then I realised that the wish should have come true and leapt from the bed. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I could hear Kennedy and Willow yelling and calling each other. It sounded like I'd woken up in a fun house!"

"Kennedy, look at this one!"

"Willow, where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom!"

"Suddenly that's not useful information, which one?"

"Well, the one with a bed in it!" Willow giggled as she replied. "Erm, the pink one!"

"You can't be in the pink one! I'm in the pink one!"

"Morning!" Buffy yelled into the mix!

"Oh my goddess, Buffy, is this what you wished for?" Willow yelled back in the direction she thought Buffy's voice had come from.

"Try and get to the living room and we'll sort everything out, you too Kennedy!" Buffy called.

As the fragmented group found their way to the living room, they were greeted by Spike, who was sitting on the couch, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"You think you can make any more noise?" he asked sarcastically as Willow and Kennedy emerged from different directions. "You two are enough to wake the bloody dead!" he complained, taking a long draw on his smoke and dropping ash on the carpet.

"Buffy's gonna flip when she sees you smoking inside!" Willow told him, the giggle in her voice still evident.

"Yeah, whatever!" he replied and returned his attention to the television.

As Buffy found her way down the main flight of stairs, she paused to answer the heavy knocking at the front door. "Morning Xand!" she greeted her friend cheerfully and pulled back the door to allow him and Anya to enter.

"Is it just me, or does the house look bigger this morning?" he asked as he looked around the ground floor quizzically. Willow and Kennedy giggled,

"Yeah, about three stories bigger!" the potential told him.

Buffy ushered the group into the living room and as they took their seats, she grinned widely. "The wish came true!" she beamed proudly. "We now have enough room for a million potentials!" she told the others. "Well, not a million but a lot, a whole lot!"

"There must be at least another 20 bedrooms!" Willow announced brightly. "Each room has two bunk beds so we can get at least four in each comfortably and there's even room on the floor if we get more than that!"

"And I found another 5 bathrooms!" Kennedy cheered.

Both Xander and Anya looked completely confused. "What? Have you all gone mad this morning, the house _looks_ bigger! It didn't grow overnight!" Anya said, looking to Xander for support.

"That sort of building work would take months!" he agreed slowly, before following Buffy's motion and shaking his head. "It wouldn't take months?" he asked as she continued to shake her head.

"It's what I wished for" the slayer confirmed gently. "We didn't have enough room for all the potentials and with Spike in the basement, we couldn't really bed any of them down there in case his chip went flooey! So I wished for enough room for us all to live here together comfortably!" Buffy grinned and Xander leapt to his feet, wrapping her in a huge hug and spinning her around.

"This means I can have my apartment back?" he asked hopefully.

Nodding Buffy replied. "You can have your apartment back, or you can move in here with us!" she told him breathlessly as he placed her carefully back on the ground.

After celebrating the extra room over breakfast, Willow began searching for the large pad of paper she had seen a few days previously. "Whatcha doin'?" Kennedy asked as she took a seat behind Willow and watched her search.

"I'm looking for some paper, we'll need to make a full plan of the house so that we don't all keep getting lost!" the redhead told her.

"Oh." Kennedy sounded disappointed.

Turning to face the potential, Willow frowned slightly as she saw the crestfallen potential staring at the ground. "Kennedy? What's wrong?" Willow asked as she stepped closer and regarded the young woman with concern.

"Well, I was kinda looking forward to us getting lost together." she smiled slyly.

Willow smiled as her cheeks burned the same colour as her hair.

"And, I really wanted to finish something last night." the potential continued, her hand gently bringing Willows face up to her own.

"Yeah?" Willow breathed as Kennedy closed the gap between them.

As her lips grazed slowly against Willows, hands, worlds, and emotions spun wildly. Guilt flooded Willows system and she fought to suppress the feeling, knowing that she had to move on. As the kiss deepened, Willow relaxed into it and allowed the guilt to leave her for the briefest second.

Pulling back, Willow breathed slowly, "Well, that was nice."

Kennedy's eyes shot open and she backed away from the figure in front of her, knocking into the dresser and knocking a lamp onto the floor, smashing it in her retreat.

Willow watched this new development through sad eyes.

"Are you OK? I'm not used to literally knocking girls off of their feet with just the power of my own lips." the redhead chuckled nervously.

Stopping just by the lounge doors, Kennedy regarded this new form cautiously.

When the potential made no effort to speak, Willow continued. "OK, you gonna pick that up, or...?" she asked, gesturing to the fallen lamp.

Staring hard at the figure before her, Kennedy finally spoke up. "I don't…. what are you?" she asked slowly.

"Is this a freckle thing, 'cause, y'know last night…" Panic set in and Willow turned to the mirror hanging on the lounge wall.

"Oh, God! Oh, God..." She ran her hands over the face that reflected back at her. Over her shoulder she could see Kennedy inching towards her slowly.

"What... is that?" she asked as she reached Willows side.

"It's the man that I killed." Willow told her sadly.

Turning suddenly, Willow ran towards the front door, ripping it open and sprinting into the day.

Buffy appeared and frowned at the open door, kicking it closed she looked to Kennedy who was frozen in place in the living room. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, as Kennedy's look grown from nervousness to panic.

"Who did Willow kill?" she asked croakily.

"What?" Buffy replied incredulously. "How do you?"

"Willow killed someone right, a man, about 5'9, brown hair, brown eyes, kinda geeky in a creepy way?"

Buffy nodded sadly. "She kinda skinned the creep that shot….. Hey, how do you know what he looks like?" she asked.

"'Cause Willow kinda just turned into him!"

Buffy's eyes went wide and she sat heavily on the floor. "What? How? No, it can't be, it has to be the First. Willow wouldn't, couldn't turn into him!"

"It's not the First, she, I mean, he bashed into me when he left!" Kennedy told her. "I gotta go!" she ran to the front door and ripped it open, vanishing into the morning light before Buffy had a chance to stop her.

"So, I guess I didn't handle that as well as I'd hoped I would. I mean, Willow turned into Warren, that's a big deal right!

_Xander and Anya managed to find their way back from the maze of new rooms and we went searching for Willow and Kennedy, we looked everywhere and couldn't find any sign of them. We even went to the Empire of the Nerds but still nothing. After about four hours, we all came back to the house, hoping that one of them would have at least called. _

Xander suggested I use a wish to get them back but I wasn't sure, I mean, they can take care of themselves right, it was daytime so no vampires and the bringers preferred night, makes them less obvious to nice, normal people, but Xander's persistent y'know! In the end, I knew I had no choice but to make my second wish and hope that this one would work immediately seeing as how it wasn't as big as the first one."


	4. Chapter 4

"_We agreed that we should have some lunch and then look for Willow and Kennedy until just before sunset. We split up then, Anya went around the demon hang outs, anywhere where that low-life Warren might have been drawn to. Xander went back and checked around the construction sites and I went back to college to see if maybe Willow had gone back to Wicca group, y'know, for some help. She hadn't, we even tried her cell but she'd left it at the house, we were starting to think that maybe she'd just vanished off the face of the planet or that somehow she had cast some sort of 'no see me' spell again.  
>We met back up at the house just before sunset and agreed that it was far too dangerous for Kennedy especially, to be out on her own. Even Spike made a quick search for them after the sun went down but we knew that we had little choice…"<em>

"Any luck?" Buffy asked hopefully as Spike slammed the back door loudly. "And don't smoke in my house!" she told him, grabbing him by the collar of his leather duster and throwing him back out onto the porch.

"Hey!" Spike complained loudly as he and Buffy crashed onto the porch. "Watch the coat!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow and Spike smiled smugly. "Did you find them?" she asked hopefully. Flicking his cigarette onto the grass, Spike shook his head slowly.

"No sign of Red or her bird anywhere!" he told her.

"Damn it!" Buffy snapped as she turned and followed Spike back into the house.

"Willow?" Xander called expectantly as the back door closed loudly.

"No Xander, it's me and Spike!" Buffy called back.

"Still no word?" he asked solemnly as he joined the slayer and vampire in the kitchen. Buffy shook her head gently.

"Then it could be time, it's not safe for them out there and if Willow is having some sort of breakdown, she needs to be here with her friends!" he said a little too loudly for the silent room.

Buffy nodded in agreement,

"So, I guess I should go and do this then!" Buffy said slowly as she made her way to the foot of the stairs, casting long, lingering stares at both the front and back doors before beginning her ascent. "I'll be back soon." she called back to the others.

"If I'm honest, I really didn't want to make that wish. We had so many things that we needed and only three wishes to get them. I asked mom if I could wish for more wishes but apparently, it doesn't work like that. Bloody typical if you ask me, I guess that explains why Aladdin didn't ask for more wishes. I swore to myself that we would have a meeting when everyone got back from the desert and decide what to use the last wish on, but right there and then, we had to have Willow and Kennedy back, safe and sound. I mean, the other potentials were great, but Kennedy had that fire for the fight, she reminds me a lot of Faith, at least when Faith first arrived. She's raw, spoilt and used to getting her own way which makes her a bitch to live with but a brilliant fighter, she decides that she won't lose and sometimes it's hard to believe that we could if you listen to her talking, so we needed her. And Willow, well she's Willow, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her when there was something I could do to have her safe. I really didn't have much choice!"

Taking a deep breath, Buffy sat cross legged on the floor of her bedroom and closed her eyes, trying to find the perfect wording for her wish. 'Simple enough' she thought. "I wish Willow and Kennedy were back here at 1630 Revello Drive, right now!" she said in a clear, unshaken voice.

- Elsewhere in Sunnydale -

In a darkened auditorium Kennedy was rapidly loosing her temper.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded as she took to her feet to confront Amy once again.

She had caught up with Willow a few blocks from the campus and together they had visited the new and improved Wicca group.

Smirking cockily, Amy advanced slowly towards the angry potential, "What, to Willow? Oh, just your standard penance malediction

is all." she replied, a hint of arrogance tinting her voice.

"Ok, and that's magic crazy talk for what?" Kennedy asked, closing the gap and returning Amy's cold stare.

"I put a hex on her!" Amy told her slowly, sounding each word as though Kennedy were some sort of imbecile.

"I got that part. But why Warren? And why did it happen after we kissed?" Kennedy shot right back, her response causing the witch to chuckle with glee.

"Oh, that's rich." she purred softly, closing the remaining gap between them and making Kennedy feel decidedly nervous. "That must've been some kiss. You must be good!"

"Answer me!" Kennedy demanded, she was used to getting her own way and would be damned if she was going to start losing out now.

"The hex I cast lets the victim's subconscious pick the form of their punishment. It's always better than anything I can come up with. Elegant, you know?" Amy explained simply.

"Undo it. Let her out!" Kennedy demanded, her words carrying a threat she was more than willing to exact.

"OK. Oh, wait, I forgot… no." Amy told her childishly.

"Why would you do this to her? You really hate her that much?" Kennedy asked, unable to believe that anyone could hate the woman she had come to know in her brief time in Sunnydale.

Sighing deeply, Amy regarded the potential with a look of total disinterest. "This is not about hate. It's about power. Willow always had all the power, long before she even knew what to do with it. Just came so easy for her. The rest of us - we had to work twice as hard to be half as good. But no one cares about how hard you work. They just care about cute, sweet Willow. They don't know how weak she is. She gave in to evil -stuff worse than I can even imagine….." She stopped suddenly and looked around the auditorium in disbelief. "Kennedy? Hey butch potential?" she called, her voice echoing back at her from the deserted hall. "Well, that's just strange!" she concluded when Kennedy remained unseen.

Willow marched purposefully towards the Summers house, in her hand a sleek, cold handgun. Less than a block from the house, she felt herself moving, floating but unseen to the people on the street below her. Inside, her fury boiled.

- Back With Buffy -

"Ok, so I did it, they should be back any second." Buffy announced as she joined the others in the living room.

Xander smiled weakly, he knew how hard it had been for Buffy to use one of her precious wishes on something so insignificant compared to what they were facing, but he knew they needed Willow and Kennedy to be safe and well and the only way he could think to do it was the wish.

In the back garden, Kennedy suddenly found herself standing alongside the weathered bench.

"Well, that was a hell of a thing." she breathed to herself as she looked around slowly.

Without warning, Willow burst through the side gate "You think you can just do that to me? That I'd let you get away with it?" she snarled, her anger clear in her eyes as she spoke.

"Do? Get away with?" she asked softly, backing up slightly as Willow pointed the gun directly at her. "OK, let's not get excited." she said, trying to remain calm.

"It's too late for that. This is what I am. I made it happen, and I'll make it stop."

"Willow, what did you make happen?" Kennedy asked carefully, knowing that if she angered the redhead further, she risked being shot.

"You were there, bitch! You saw it!" Willow told her "I killed her!"

Kennedy frowned slightly. "You mean him?" she asked, feeling a little braver.

"Her, him. You know what I mean!" Willow snapped back, thrusting the gun in Kennedy's direction.

"Who's yelling?" Buffy asked suddenly.

Xander shrugged and the group ran up to Buffy's room where they would have a clear view of exactly what was happening without putting themselves in unnecessary danger.

What they saw froze everyone in their spot. Déjà vu of the worst kind was playing out in the back yard.

"No, no it wasn't. You said I was there. Who did you kill, Willow?" Kennedy continued softly. Her confusion evident on both her face and in her voice.

"It was your fault, slut. You tricked me. Got me to forget." Willows voice trembled as she spoke.

Realisation washed over the potential. "Tara" she whispered.

"Shut up! Shut up! You do **NOT** get to say her name! Offering it up to whoever's there. Tricking me into kissing you." Her voice shook as tears leaked softly from her eyes.

Buffy and Xander hung their heads as Willows sobs echoed around the room. "She's still so broken!" Xander croaked.

They watched as Kennedy stepped towards the sobbing Willow/Warren form.

"No..." Kennedy whispered.

"I'm being punished. I k - I kissed you just - just for a second, but it was enough. I let her go. I didn't mean to." Willows sobs choked each word and she allowed the tears to fall freely.

"Kissing me didn't mean th…" Kennedy began before she was cut off

"No, she was never gone. She was with me. We should have been forever, and I… I let her be dead. She's really dead. And I killed her." Willow collapsed to the ground as sobs shook her violently

"Willow, no!" Kennedy offered supportively.

"Please, baby, I'm so sorry. Come back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Come back..." Willow called up to the heavens hopefully.

"Oh God Xander, I wish I could make it better for her, make Tara not be dead!" Buffy said hastily as she cried gently into his chest.

Pulling back, Xander stared at her in disbelief. "Buffy, do you know what you just said?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You just wished that Tara wasn't dead!" he told her slowly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean…. I mean, it's not a real wish!" Buffy said. "She can't come back, we can't bring one back from a natural death."

"That's with magic!" a voice said from the doorway. "Apparently, wishes are different!"

Buffy, Xander, Spike and Anya froze with their backs to the door; the voice sounded so familiar and yet not one of them wanted to turn around or even dare to believe.

"What are we all looking at?" the soft, loving voice came again and sent shivers down the spines of everyone.

"Oh god, Willow!" Glancing out the corner of her eyes, Buffy gasped as she saw the long blonde hair falling over the blue sweater she had last seen Tara wearing. "She's upset!"

Turning her back to the others, Tara ran into the corridor and stopped. "What the hell's happened here?" she asked when she found herself at the foot of a flight of stairs leading up.

"Well…" Buffy began before Tara cut in.

"Explain it all later, I have to get to Willow!" she said and turned and ran down the stairs.

With the Scoobies in hot pursuit, Tara raced through the dining room and pulled the back door open and almost ran headlong into Willow and Kennedy.

"Tara?" Willow gasped as she looked up to see who had opened the door. "Is that really you baby?" she choked back the tears once again.

Nodding slowly, Tara smiled sweetly. "It's really me!" she told her, brushing the redheads cheek softly and feeling the cold sting of tears there. "It's really me!" she confirmed as the witch threw herself into the blondes arms.

"_So that's how Tara came back, our last wish made flippantly. God, I sound more and more like Giles everyday! Anyway, she was there, living breathing Tara, exactly the same as before it all went so wrong. And then it got really bad in our house. At one point, we almost hoped that the First would just destroy us all!"_


	5. Chapter 5

"_So, I know what you're thinking. Tara's back, Willow can finally get a happy ending. Am I right? Yeah, well that's what we thought. I mean, yeah I made the wish without thinking it through but it's Tara! In that one second when Willow saw her, for the briefest second she thought she may have been the First, but I think in her heart she knew it wasn't. I hadn't seen her that alive since before Tara had died. We thought she was finally coming to terms with it but what we all saw in the garden proved to us that she's just better at hiding her true emotions than any of us thought. _

_I could've cried when they stood there hugging. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Honestly! They were just hugging and then. You remember Tara's 20th birthday at the Bronze? It was like that, floating and hugging. _

_Then there was Kennedy. She wasn't best pleased with my wish or its outcome. She was frozen in the doorway and boy was she mad. I mean, there was this vehemence demon this one time and we all though he had a temper but bloody hell. You could see the blood pounding through her veins as she stood there. _

I have to say I really felt for her then. I knew what she was going through. She was losing the thing she wanted most of all, it reminded me of Angel. Anyway, all hell broke loose and Giles still wasn't back from the desert!"

"So you're Tara!" Kennedy snarled as she stepped into the kitchen and circled the blonde before taking her place at Willows side. "Nice to meet you, you look pretty good for a corpse!" she smiled sarcastically.

Tara extended her hand politely, with everything she had seen and done in her time within her short lifetime, she wasn't going allow some stuck up kid to intimidate her. Smiling widely, she said. "Hi, I'm Tara Maclay and you are?"

Kennedy looked at the hand that was offered to her before returning to meet the perfect blue gaze of the woman with steely, cold eyes.

"Oh god!" Willow turned as if she'd completely forgotten about the potential slayer. "Tara, this is Kennedy!" she introduced the slayer in waiting slowly, her clear green eyes never leaving Tara's as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Kennedy!" Tara smiled sweetly, watching Kennedy squirm under her gaze. "Is everything ok Willow, you looked pretty upset out there." she ran her fingers slowly down the redheads forearm, the sensation shooting liquid lightning through both.

"She's fine now, she has me!" Kennedy spat as she linked arms with the redhead. "I think we need to talk!" she snarled in Willows direction before dragging her towards the stairs.

"She's nice!" Tara giggled as she watched the pair leave.

Buffy and Xander, who had been watching the exchange with much interest finally exhaled, neither one having realised they had been holding their breath.

"I can't believe you're here!" Xander breathed as he gingerly reached out and touched Tara's arm.

"Yeah, do you want a drink or something to eat or something?" Buffy asked loudly, trying to cover the sound of slamming doors from upstairs. Nodding politely, Tara accepted the glass of orange juice that had been placed in front of her.

"I think I'm gonna sit in there." she indicated the living room with her free hand. "Kinda missed soft seats!" she smiled as she left the kitchen.

"She took that well." Xander said, looking back from the direction Tara had gone in and gesturing with his thumb to the ceiling where it was clear that Willow and Kennedy were having a heated debate.

"Yeah, I thought she might have been cranky too!" Buffy admitted as she slurped her own juice noisily.

- Upstairs -

"What the fuck Willow?" Kennedy paced the room like a caged tiger, glaring up at the redhead before turning and taking 10 paces in the opposite direction. "You think you can just play with peoples emotions and get away with it!"

"It's not like that Kennedy!" Willow snapped back. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"Overreacting?" she yelled closing the gap between them in seconds and forcing Willow to take a step back. "Overreacting? You kiss me and then this blonde whore appears and you're practically making third with her in the kitchen and _I'm_ overreacting?"

Willow's hand came back and slapped the potential firmly across the face making her stumble backwards and hold her face in surprise.

"Tara is NOT a whore. You'd be wise to watch your mouth when you speak about her… Better yet, don't speak about her!" Willows voice dropped to a dangerous level and she could feel the power twitching under her skin. Kennedy recovered quickly and returned to the space directly in front of Willow, filling her personal space and making it perfectly clear that she was challenging her.

"Don't ever hit me again!" she growled.

"I'm warning you Kennedy, back the hell up!" Willow growled right back, her fury mounting with every passing second.

"Or what, you gonna use one of your little magic tricks on me?"

"Kennedy!" Willow snarled, her eyes swimming in obsidian death. "Back up or I'm gonna back you up!"

Seeing the change in the usually perfect green eyes, Kennedy took a few steps back and sat heavily on the end of the bed.

"Her time is passed, you can't just play with me like that, I won't allow it!" she told Willow gently, her voice conveying her displeasure despite its low volume.

"You won't allow it?" Willow asked incredulously. "And since when did you become the boss of me?"

"Willow, we went on a date and we kissed. You want it as much as I do, her arrival doesn't change that!"

"Where do you get off telling me what I want? Unless you haven't been paying attention at all, it was **you** who came onto me! **You** who organised the 'date' and **you** who initialised the kiss! Did you ever ask me if I wanted to go out with you? No! You decided that you were sleeping in my room, you lied about being sick and then you left me with no choice but to go with you last night."

Kennedy remained silent but glared up at the redhead from her place on the bed. "If you had listened to a single fucking word I said to you, then you'd know that I love Tara! I always have and I always will, you are nothing but a spoilt, selfish brat who needs a firm dose of reality before the Big Bad comes along and makes sushi from your wanna-slay ass!" Willow screamed.

Kennedy recoiled suddenly at Willows violent outburst. "Well you know what. I don't accept it!" she said, getting to her feet and pulling the door open. "You could've left the Bronze at any time and you didn't have to kiss me but if I recall there were two tongues in the mix!" she yelled towards the hallway, making perfectly sure that Tara could heard every single word. "Don't think for one second that that bitch's arrival is going to change a goddamn thing!" she snarled as she stepped back towards Willow.

"What did call her?" Willow asked dangerously.

"You heard me, Red!"

"Say it again!"

"She's a bitch!" Kennedy spat.

Willow flew across the room but Kennedy was ready and blocked the punch that swung powerfully at her face, bringing up her other hand and slapping Willow firmly across the cheek.

"You're mine now!" Kennedy snarled as she pushed Willow backwards, causing her to fall and land painfully on her ass. "That bitch will have to learn her place!" she finished before turning and storming from the house completely.

"Kennedy, is everything ok?" Buffy asked as Kennedy emerged into the kitchen.

"Fucking wonderful!" Kennedy spat back as she slammed the kitchen door behind her.

Tara emerged into the kitchen seconds later. "She is a bundle of laughs!" she said sadly. "I'm going to make sure Willows alright." she offered, "Providing I can find her in the maze that is now upstairs."

Xander and Buffy smiled supportively as Tara turned and made her way up the stairs.

"Hey." Tara said, leaning on the doorframe to the room that she had last known to be Buffy's. "You wanna talk?"

Willow shook her head slowly. She knew that if she turned to face the woman she loved she would have to reveal the full purple bruise that was rapidly spreading over her cheek.

Stepping into the room, Tara recognised the hunched position as Willows, 'I'm crying but not going to tell you' pose. Wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist, she leant her head on the back of Willows. "You always talked to me." she whispered supportively. "Before I died and even when I was dead!"

"You heard me?" Willow asked, a sob crashing in her throat.

"I heard you, I was always with you. I wanted so badly to come back and hug you, to make it so much better for you." Tara nuzzled Willows neck slowly and felt a warm tear fall onto her exposed arm.

"I wanted you to find someone, Willow." she told her sadly.

"You did?" Willow asked, unable to find the strength to turn and find those perfect blue eyes.

"I want you to be happy; it's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Oh god Tara, it was so hard without you. Everyday was like this giant hole that wasn't getting any better and I never thought I'd ever be able to survive! And then the First… that's the really Big Bad, it came to me pretending to be you and it said you still sang, like that time in the park but it wasn't you, it was playing with me and, God Tara it hurt so much and I wanted to tell you I was sorry and it wasn't you!" Sobs wracked the redhead's body and Tara turned her in her arms, pulling her close and whispering softly in her ear.

"I did sing for you Willow and I know you're sorry for what you did." she purred as Willow held her tightly. "When you were in England, I was with you, when you sat up on the hills and watched the sunset, I was there." Tara fought to suppress her own tears. "I had a 'Sound of Music' moment!" she admitted with a coy smile.

Willow pulled back and looked at her with tear stained eyes. "I knew you would have!" she smiled, fresh tears streaking her eyes. "I said that to Giles."

Tara frowned as she saw Willows face for the first time since entering the room. Her fingers traced lightly over the angry looking bruise on her cheek.

"She hit you?" she asked forcefully. "She laid a hand on you!" Anger swirled in her stomach and bile burnt the back of her throat.

"Tara please, don't!" Willow hung her head, her hair falling over her face and hiding her injuries.

"Look at me baby!" Tara said softly, her fingers sliding carefully over Willows neck before guiding her head back up. "Did she hit you?"

Willow nodded sadly. "Has she hit you before?" Tears sprung to the blondes eyes and Willow knew that even if Kennedy had laid a finger on her previously she would have lied.

"But Tara, I hit her first, I attacked her and she was only defending herself!" Willow rambled quickly.

"But I can bet her face isn't swollen and bruised!" Tara replied, her voice clipped and short with anger. Willow hung her head once again.

Taking some deep and calming breaths, Tara took Willows hand. "Come on, lets put some ice on that." she said gently as she led the way downstairs.

"Tara never said anything when she led Willow into the kitchen and went about fixing an icepack, the tension and rage that radiated from her filled the room and made everyone uncomfortable. It was like being trapped with hellhounds. Tara nursed Willows swollen face and we didn't speak. Xander sat there all open mouthed and goldfishy. I didn't know what I was going to do. My first instinct was to find Kennedy and beat her senseless for hitting Willow but I think if we'd gone out to find her and got her back to the house, then Tara might have been uncharacteristically violent. Instead we watched in stunned silence as Tara went about tending to Willow, much like in the old days. The days when they were together and the First didn't want to eliminate all the potentials and me. The easy days. Do you remember those, coz I sure as hell don't.

_With a mug of steaming tea and an ice pack, Tara insisted that Willow go up and try and get some sleep. She looked how I imagine a therapist at one of those women's refuges, y'know, the ones for battered wives? Willow held her hand until she was almost out of the room and even then she stopped so that only their fingertips were touching. _

_It's so clear that Willow is still very much in love with her. It's going to be hard for her if this is how Kennedy is going to carry on. I never meant to make it harder but I heard what she said to Kennedy when they were in the garden. Obviously, Kennedy didn't understand it. _

_Tara went out when she was sure Willow was asleep. She insisted that she needed some time alone. She wasn't gone too long, probably just walking around the places that she and Willow used to go, revisiting some memories before coming home. _

_Kennedy didn't come back for three whole days. We searched for her everywhere but I guess when you're feeling lost then you can't be found until you're ready."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, I know that miss 'I think I'm so good 'coz I'm the 'real' slayer' was telling you this story but she can only see it from her side, and lets face it, she isn't everyone no matter how much she thinks she's the God of us all. So yeah, I hit Willow and I yelled at her and then I walked out.

_I wish she would just see that she actually did want to be with me. You were there right, you saw her kissing me. I mean she turned into a guy after but as long as that doesn't happen every time then we'll be ok. She kissed me back and now that blonde bitch turns up out of nowhere and she thinks that she can just kick me to the curb like I'm nothing. Well, it ain't gonna happen. _

_I know I'm a bit spoilt and used to getting my own way but this is different. Willow's a hottie for sure and I might have rushed her into it but she had plenty of chances to say no and walk away. She didn't. The thing with Tara is over and she needs to move on, I mean, she died like seven months ago, that's plenty of time to get over it. I don't know why she's being like this, picking her over me. Don't look at me like that, she's going to, she's going to take that blonde back. I mean, she'd not even attractive and did you see those hips? I guess Willow's always on top 'coz she'd crush her. _

_I can't believe I hit her, what the hell was I thinking? I bet that bitch is at the house 'comforting' her as I talk to you. Well, you know what; she's not taking my girl. Not now, not ever!"_

"So you're saying that you had three wishes and the only one you made that hasn't, so far had dramatic consequences is the revamp to the house?" Giles concluded.

He and the potentials had arrived back at the house almost three hours previously and Buffy and Xander had called an emergency meeting to fill him in on everything that had happened since he'd been away.

I can't believe you behaved so rashly." he said sadly. "I was only gone for two days."

"Well a _lot_ can happen around here in two days!" Xander giggled, breaking the tension that was building within the room.

"So has Kennedy been back since Tara arrived?" Giles asked softly. Both Buffy and Kennedy shook their heads slowly.

"And yes we have been out looking for her. Xander fetched Anya and we organised a proper search party. After sunset, Spike went out and looked in the trashier places." Buffy told the watcher before he'd even formed the question.

"Willow and Tara." he said and smiled weakly.

''Willow and Tara' it fits so well, like strawberries and cream, or Starsky and Hutch.' He thought idly.

Both Buffy and Xander were having a similar thought and each one smiled. It was the way things were meant to be.

"Willow hasn't woken up yet and Tara went out. She didn't say where but she left early this morning, just before sunrise."

"Isn't up? But it's almost noon!" Giles exclaimed, looking at his watch and shaking his wrist before regarding the timepiece again. Buffy and Xander dropped their heads to hide their giggles.

Since their return, the potentials had been rushing around the new extension picking their rooms and roommates. They had paused briefly to raid the kitchen, leaving it looking as though a small tornado had ripped through the room before returning to the bedrooms and filling the house with laughter and friendly banter.

"Hi." a soft voice broke into the thoughts of Buffy, Xander and Giles and they all turned to the doorway. "How was the desert?" Willow asked as Giles' eyes met hers.

Smiling warmly, the watcher got to his feet and wrapped the redhead in a hug. "The desert was, well, deserted." he joked weakly. "How are you Willow?" he asked, the concern in his eyes genuine and almost drawing fresh tears to Willows eyes.

"Well, I want to say I had a dream but I'm thinking by the pounding in my cheek that it was actually real." she smiled, wincing instantly as the tight skin pulled over the deep bruise.

Pulling back, Giles frowned slightly at the bruise and wondered what had happened to her. Buffy had eventually gotten a lot of the story from Tara later the previous night but had chosen to leave it from her recount, believing that Willow should be the one to tell him if she wanted to.

"Its good to see you again Giles, to be honest, things tend to go badly when you're not here!" she smiled once again, offering Buffy a wink to let her know that she was only joking.

"I'm going to have a shower." Willow said, looking around hopefully for any sign of Tara.

"Ok Will, pick a bathroom. The potentials are all back so you'll have to lock the door and put the signs up!" Buffy reminded her.

Ever since Giles had been interrupted whilst in the bathroom, Willow had printed off some signs to put on the bathroom door to confirm that it was in use rather than just suffering a slight case of 'sticky door'.

The Scoobies watched as the redhead made her way back upstairs before turning back to the others. "How is she really?" Giles asked when he was sure Willow was out of earshot.

"She'll be ok!" Tara told him from the kitchen door. With Willows arrival, no one had noticed her coming in the back door. "Now that…" Tara paused momentarily as if she were searching for the right word. "….Kennedy has gone." she spat the potentials name out as though it were rotten food, the venom in her voice chilling everyone in the room as surely as if it had been an arctic storm.

"Tara?" Giles asked softly, taking to his feet and crossing to the blonde. "Is everything ok, are you ok?" he asked, reaching his arm out slowly and holding his breath as his fingers neared the witch, his biggest fear that his hand would pass right through her was shattered when he felt the warmth radiating from her before his fingers contacted her firm arm.

Smiling her trademark charismatic smile, Tara hugged the older man fiercely. "Hi Mr. Giles." she whispered, her warm breath tickling his neck as she spoke. "Never can tell who'll turn up next!" she giggled softly.

"This is, well this is all rather overwhelming!" Giles said as he pulled back from the blonde witch and removed his spectacles and wiping at his eyes with a handkerchief.

Tara smiled warmly, her eyes letting him know that she understood.

"Buffy?" she asked suddenly, "Can I speak with you… In private?" she asked softly.

Since her return, the stutter that they had come to know and love hadn't been evident, even when the potentials had arrived.

"Sure." Buffy replied and got to her feet, heading towards the front door with Tara hot on her heels.

Sitting on the swing at the front of the house, Buffy smiled weakly. "Is everything really ok?" the slayer asked.

"You remember when you came back?" Tara asked, getting to the point immediately and startling Buffy slightly.

She nodded but remained silent as Tara fixed her in her sights. "You remember how you said you thought you came back wrong, changed somehow?" Nodding again, Buffy turned and searched Tara's eyes. She seemed to be missing the spark of what she could only think of as her 'Tara-ness'.

"I did come back different!" Tara told her firmly. "I mean, I'm still me and I still love Willow more than anything else in the universe but I'm different."

Buffy frowned slightly. "How do you know?" she asked.

Tara laughed, it was a cold sound that chilled Buffy to the bone.

"Y'know, the thing about a violent death, means you get a violent in between." she sighed. "You said you were in heaven, we believed that you went straight there because you died heroically. Turns out that the powers that be have seen enough gang shootings and getting shot means you get to spend some quality time hanging out in the darkness before you move on." she said.

"I know this doesn't make any sense but I spent a lot of my time hunting and being hunted. Everything that moved wanted to kill me so it was kill or be killed." Buffy inhaled sharply, tears stinging her eyes. "I settled for maiming." Tara offered, "Turns out that not killing these things was the only way you got to move onto somewhere nicer!"

"Oh god Tara, how long were you there?"

"Well, the thing with time is that it's relative. It was only about a month but it felt like forever. I mean, I thought I knew how long forever was, with Willow it felt like every kiss lasted forever but really, you can only measure time when it's somewhere bad."

Suddenly Tara's arm shot out and Xander found himself flipped over, landing heavily on his back at the feet of the women with Tara's boot clad foot resting in his throat.

"What the….?" he croaked.

"Oh shit, Xander I'm sorry, automatic reaction!" Tara apologised softly, helping the stunned man to his feet.

Rubbing his throat gingerly, Xander backed slowly away from the blonde, regarding her with genuine nervousness. "I just wanted to know if you wanted a soda or something?" he said carefully.

"We'll be in in a bit, but I'd love a cup of tea if Giles is making a pot!" Tara smiled sweetly as Xander circled her, his eyes watching her cautiously.

"So the thing is, whatever this Big Bad is, then I could be useful with the fighting." Tara turned her attention back to Buffy as Xander closed the door firmly behind him.

"I noticed!" Buffy smiled slyly. "Ok, Tara, I don't want to have to ask this but I need to know." Sadness crept into her tone and she forced herself to meet the blondes eyes. "Are you dangerous?"

Tara smiled sadly. "I can be, but only to the things that deserve it!" she added with a small chuckle, hoping to put the slayer at ease.

"Well as long as you're with us then I guess it's all good!" Buffy smiled, taking to her feet and heading back inside. Tara followed her slowly. Stopping at the front door, Buffy turned and hugged the blonde tightly. "Thanks for telling me." she whispered before pushing the door open and heading back into the house.

"I bet that bitch is there telling everyone how I beat Willow, turning them against me, well ya know what? I don't need them. I'm strong and know how to fight. I'll show them, I'll prove that I'm better than all of them, especially that has been!"


	7. Chapter 7

"_So there you are, that's how she told me, sat out on the porch swing having a chat and then WHAM! Big reveal. I figured something within her had changed when she came down with Willow the other day. The fury that radiated from her was like nothing on earth, certainly nothing that we would have ever thought possible from the Tara we knew pre-death. But that Tara is no more. That sounds really bad, she's Tara, the really real Tara, you can see that when she looks at Willow but there's something missing. Giles would probably say it's her innocence but I don't think she's all that innocent. Seriously, I've not seen moves like the one she pulled on Xander since… well, I don't think I've ever seen a move like that! She could be really helpful in training the potentials. I have some bits to sort out with Giles, he's organising another search for Kennedy. I think that he's drawing up maps and stuff so I better get going and save them before he starts dishing out walkie-talkies. I'll catch up with you all later. Oh, if you happen to see Kennedy, tell her to stop being such an idiot and get her ass home… I just hope it's not too late for her."_

Tara climbed the stairs slowly; in her hands she carried a tray with a pot of steaming tea, two mugs, toast, cereal and a bottle of milk. She had paused briefly on her way back from her early morning walk to pick a full red rose, which she had laid in the centre of the tray. Tapping ungracefully on Willows bedroom door, Tara took a deep breath; she hadn't expected an answer, as Willow had always been a deep sleeper. Pushing the door open, she caught it with her foot and pushed it closed behind her.

"Willow?" she whispered and then rolled her eyes. 'Why do people whisper when they're waking people up?' she wondered. Placing the tray on the nightstand, she turned on the lamp. "Willow!" she said a little louder, reaching our and shaking the sleeping redhead softly.

"Its still gotta be too early!" Willow mumbled from under the covers.

"It's after noon!" Tara told her with a giggle.

"No it's not!" Willow complained, "I just went to sleep!"

"I brought you breakfast!" Tara told her, reaching out to brush the messy red hair from her face.

Green eyes looked up at her suddenly and almost immediately swam with tears. "You're still here!" she whispered in a sleep choked voice.

"I'm still here!" Tara whispered.

The pair sat in near silence as Willow ate her fill from the assorted breakfast foods that Tara had secured for her. The potentials rushed around the house and added a background noise to the otherwise peaceful scene.

Smiling fondly, Willow returned the tray to the nightstand and sat back against the headboard, her fingers twiddling idly with the covers. "Was it nice?" she blurted out suddenly.

"Sorry?" Tara's confusion evident in her voice. "Was what nice?"

"Wherever you were when you… well, weren't here!"

Tara shrugged slightly. "It was nice." she said eventually, not wanting to reveal the truth of her afterlife to her love.

"Willow? Tara?" Xanders voice called up the stairs and broke the intensity of a moment that they knew only they could share. Lost in the eyes of the other, passions rekindled without the animalistic physicality.

"What's up Xander?" Tara called back.

"We're all going out to have another search for Kennedy, maybe one of you should come down in case she calls?" he said hopefully.

"Ok, be right down!" she told him sadly.

Tara smiled sweetly and got to her feet, picking up the tray in one graceful motion. "I'll let you get yourself sorted." she said sweetly, turning her back to respect Willows privacy. "I'll see you downstairs." the blonde whispered as tears filled her throat.

As soon as she had re-emerged in the hallway, she knew everything was different. Facing the room that she had shared with Willow, she noticed immediately that Buffy had moved into it since her departure. She remembered thinking that it had become some sort of macabre tradition, have a death, move into Joyce's old bedroom.

She had hung back as the others had stared intently out of the window; her mind played back the thunderous smashes. She hadn't felt any pain as the bullet had ripped through her chest, and she remembered the dullness of her blood against Willows china white skin. Her first thought since returning to the mortal coil had been her very last words. 'Your shirt'. How lame. But now she had a second chance to tell Willow she loved her, in this life and in every other.

As soon as she had seen Willow and the woman who turned out to be Kennedy in the back yard, she knew instantly that the redhead had started to move on with her life.

Walking slowly down the stairs, she sighed sadly, "I want you to start moving on and you finally do it when I come back." she whispered before turning into the kitchen and began washing Willows breakfast dishes.

Stepping into the lunchtime light, Kennedy took a deep breath and began the long walk towards the high school. As she made her way up the steps of the newly rebuilt school she sighed and wondered how many of the students realised the danger that surrounded them and the apocalypse that hung like a cloud over them.

Pushing open the door to the guidance office, she stepped inside and looked around quickly. A small cubicle announced that its occupant should be Buffy Summers but after a rapid search failed to produce the slayer she turned and walked headlong into an older woman.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked politely as she looked Kennedy up and down.

"Yeah, I need to see Buffy." Kennedy told her, forcing a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, Buffy isn't in today, but if you want to have a talk then you can come to me." she offered supportively.

"I don't think you can help me with what I got going on!" Kennedy told her genuinely.

"Well, my cubicle is always open!" the older woman smiled.

Nodding her thanks, Kennedy turned and left the building quickly.

Deciding that coffee and a pastry would help her focus, she turned left and headed towards the shopping precinct.

"Hey!" Willow said as she entered the kitchen.

Tara had finished washing and drying the dishes and was busying herself in tidying away the things that the potentials had left lying around. Looking up, she smiled warmly as the redhead entered. "Hey." she echoed.

Silence hung in the kitchen for many minutes before Tara finally spoke up.

"So, what's she like really?" she asked, trying to hide the sadness in her tone.

"Uh?" Lost in her own thoughts, Willow hadn't registered the words.

"Kennedy, before me, what was she like?"

Willow sighed. "She knows what she wants!" Willow told her with a giggle.

Tara frowned slightly.

"I mean, she's nice. She's confident and smart and, well, I guess she's funny." Willow told the blonde who avoided her eyes but smiled supportively.

"Really Tara, she's not normally like that, well except for when we're all training…." Tara's head snapped up and she looked at Willow questioningly. "But then it's training and it's nothing like what happened upstairs after you came back and then that was only a slap but she's been training since she was tiny so she has all this super strength and I'm gonna shut up right now because I can't breathe and that's it!" she finished.

"I get it, I hope." Tara said softly.

"You do?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do!" Tara smiled.

Kennedy stepped from the coffee house and made her way back towards the Summers house. Dark thunder heads rippled across the sky and she cursed silently for not paying closer attention. Darkness spread over the street and she hoped that it wouldn't rain.

Cutting through a dark alley, she reached into her pocket for the stake that she had kept there ever since she had learnt that she was within the Slayer lineage. Feeling the welcome grain under her fingers she smiled and picked up her pace, her head high as she walked.

Behind her she heard a faint rustle and she turned slightly to try and see from the corner of her eye who, or what was on her tail.

As she turned a corner, she pressed herself up flat against the wall and hid within the shadows, waiting for her pursuer to catch up.

As the footsteps neared, she turned and reached out with one hand, her fingers gripping tightly around a soft throat as her staked hand rushed for the chest. "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed as her eyes focused on the crazy symbols on place of the eyes of her attacker. Glinting in the lamp of the streetlight, Kennedy made what she knew would be her last wishes and watched as a knife whistled through the air.


	8. Chapter 8

"Willow? Tara? Has there been any word from Kennedy?" Giles called into the house as he closed the front door firmly behind himself.

It had begun raining and the watcher was soaked to the skin, rubbing at his hair with a towel from the laundry basket that was sitting on the bottom step, he peered around the dining room and into the kitchen.

From behind him, Willow appeared. "Sorry Giles, I was upstairs." she apologised quickly, "What did you say?"

"Have you heard from Kennedy or the others?" he repeated as he slipped from his saturated coat and hung it temporarily on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"Sorry, nothing." the redhead told him sadly.

"What about Tara, would she have maybe heard something while you were upstairs?" he asked hopefully.

"If she has then we'll find out when she gets back here!" Willow told him a little more sharply than she had intended. "She went out just before one o'clock and hasn't been back."

Giles frowned and wiped the rain from his glasses. "Did she say where?" he asked, reaching out to offer the woman before him some sort of support.

Shaking her head sadly, Willows gaze fell to the floor.

- Elsewhere in Sunnydale -

"Why the hell would she go to the high school?" Xander asked as he turned the car in its direction.

"I don't know but it's the only place we haven't even tried looking for her. I mean, it's warm, clean and they have food. I don't think she had any money or anything on her when she left so she'd have to get food from somewhere and we already looked in all the hostels."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Xander glanced over at the slayer and knew that she was probably right. Without another word, they made their way to the high school; the only sound was that of the tyres over the asphalt.

- In another elsewhere, but still in Sunnydale -

Kennedy struggled and kicked out, desperate to get away from the bringer who was making the most of the sudden darkness. The brief second in which she had frozen had been enough for the bringer to grab her and lift her clearly off her feet.

Landing a kick firmly in his groin, she took the moment to grab her balance and take off running.

"Oh fuck, you gotta be kidding me!" she snapped as she reached the very back of the alley and found it to be a solid brick wall almost 14 stories tall.

Turning back, she took her fighting stance and prepared herself for the impending fight. As the bringer turned the corner, she swore under her breath. He had found himself a friend.

'Well, I knew I would go out fighting. I just didn't think it'd be this soon.' she thought. "bCOME ON!/b" she screamed at them and rushed towards the cloaked men.

Pulling off an expert flip, Kennedy landed squarely and turned, kicking the second bringer firmly in the jaw. He spun around with the impact but didn't fall. Grabbing the hand that contained his knife, she spun both herself and him towards the other bringer who had gotten to his feet and was rushing in their direction. Plunging the knife deeply into the stomach of the bringer, she spun the blade and ducked out of reach of the remaining bringer. Turning tail, she head for the mouth of the alley and was quickly knocked off her feet. Landing heavily on the rough concrete the potential growled in pain as her face grazed along the floor, rubbing her cheek raw. The bringer took a large handful of her hair and yanked her into a kneeling position. Squeezing her eyes closed tightly and then opening them again, she was confused as to how she was facing the back wall of the alley once again.

As the cold metal of the knife whistled through the air, Kennedy braced herself for the cold stabbing. Twisting slightly at the very last second, she saved herself the worst of the attack as the knife punctured just under her ribcage.

Screaming loudly, she fought against the black dots that swam in front of her eyes. The knife reflected the solo street lamp as the bringer passed it across the front of her throat. The cold metal stung as it pressed heavily just under her left ear. "Do it!" she screamed.

The pressure of the knife increased slightly before the blade fell from the bringers grasp. A loud crack echoed around the alley and Kennedy fell backwards under the weight of the bringer.

Pushing its rapidly expiring body from her, she gasped, "Thank you, oh my God, thank you so….." Turning for the first time, she looked up expecting to see Buffy and the potentials but froze when the figure stepped into the streetlight.

"We should get back!" Tara said, her voice steely and cold. Reaching down, she scooped the potential into her arms and felt the blood from the stab wound quickly seeping into her sleeve.

- Back at the house -

"And here we are now. I'm confused, Kennedy hates me and Tara, oh God Giles, she's Tara y'know!" Giles nodded slowly as Willow spoke. "I just don't know what to do, I was starting to move on and maybe do that dating thing again, and I did kiss Kennedy. She automatically assumed that I would go back to Tara but I don't even know and she doesn't know me well enough to make that kind of judgement!" Willow babbled sadly.

Suddenly the back door burst open, the glass in one of the small windows smashing loudly and scattering small fragments across the floor.

Both Willow and Giles were in the doorway almost immediately. "Oh my God, Tara what happened?" Giles exclaimed as he rushed to help her with the limp body of the potential.

Willow skidded to the potentials side, taking her hand within her own and squeezing it softly. "Kennedy? Kennedy? Talk to me!" she called. The potential turned her head slightly towards the sound of the redheads voice.

"Willow?" she whispered barely.

"I'm here, I'm here, it's all going to be ok now. You're safe!" Willow told her, tears choking her voice as the group made their way to the living room where Tara laid the bleeding potential gently onto the couch.

Giles rushed back to the group, his arms full of medical supplies and began tending to Kennedy's stab wound. "I think she's going to need…." his voice trailed off as her turned and saw that Tara was already one step ahead of him and on the phone to the emergency services.

"They're on their way!" Tara said flatly, her message falling on apparently deaf ears. Turning towards the stairs she climbed them silently, her large steel toe capped boots making no sound as she ascended them and vanished into a bathroom.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Buffy and Xander walked in in the midst of a debate. "I told you that it was a dead end, your short cuts always end up in…." The slayers voice ceased as she saw the group huddled around the bleeding form on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked, switching automatically into slayer mode as she skidded to a halt at the end of the couch.

Both Willow and Giles opened their mouths to speak but realised that they didn't know what had happened.

Lights and sirens blared outside and paramedics burst into the house, firing questions at the group.

As they loaded the limp potential onto the trolley, the older of the two men regarded the Scoobies.

"One of you can go with her!" he said.

"Me. I'm going!" Willow announced. "You guys can follow in Xanders car!" she finished and ran alongside the trolley and into the back of the waiting ambulance.

Buffy, Giles and Xander piled quickly into his car and followed the speeding ambulance to the hospital.

An eerie silence fell over the deserted house and Tara emerged from the bathroom, her blood soaked clothes in her arms. Tilting her head slightly, she pricked her ears to pick up any signs of life. "Thanks Tara!" she whispered sadly as she made her way down the stairs and into the basement to do her laundry.

An hour later, as Tara sat on the front porch swing, the potentials and Anya arrived back at the house. From her secluded spot, the blonde could hear them all yelling and raiding the fridge and cupboards on their endless hunt for sustenance. The front door opened quietly but Tara heard it clearly. She didn't turn to see who had emerged onto the sun dappled porch as she knew instinctively that it was Anya, the soft smell of her perfume had given her away as soon as she pulled the heavy wooden door open.

"Hello Tara!" she greeted her cheerfully. "Where are the others?"

Tara turned her head slightly and offered a weak smile. "They went to the hospital with Kennedy." she told her, her voice carrying a matter of fact quality that chilled the former demon.

"Oh." Anya said, for the first time in her life she had no idea what to say, not about Kennedy's obvious trauma but the tone that had emerged from the usually loving blonde woman.

Sitting heavily next to Tara, Anya joined her in gazing out to the leafy street as the heavy silence fell over the porch once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Buffy, Giles and Xander had been gone almost six hours. Giles called about an hour after they left to say that Kennedy had been taken into surgery and that they could be there a while. Buffy wanted me to keep an eye on Spike, something about his chip being funny and not working occasionally. Apparently The First had been pulling his strings and making him attack people. That must've been fun for them. Anya got sick of waiting around and went to the hospital, she was going on about orgasms and getting Xander so that they could go home and have lots and lots, I stopped listening but in a funny sort of way it was comforting to know that some things really hadn't changed at all! _

_Willow didn't want to speak to me, I could hear her in the background trying to convince the doctors to give her some information on Kennedy's condition, I could tell just by the doctor's tone that he was getting pretty pissed at her. _

_Giles had called just to find out exactly what had happened and to make sure that I was ok. He's still as sweet as ever, he has a much colder, steelier streak than when I left but he's still Giles! _

_So, maybe I should tell you what happened since I already told Giles and then Anya and the potentials. _

_I went out not long after the others had left to search for Kennedy. I don't know if Buffy told you, or you heard but when I was dead, it was really tough, everything wanted to kill me, it was kinda like living in Sunnydale but without that peaceful section in the day time. Anyway, you learn how to smell out danger and after what Buffy had told me about the First and the Bringers and all that, I figured that I might be able to be of some use. _

_Now, I should point out that I didn't want Kennedy back at all. You might be surprised by that but I'm not who I used to be. I secretly hoped that me and Willow had a chance now that I was back, but as soon as I realised she had moved on and was seeing Kennedy, I knew that no matter how she felt about me, that she would be true to her and after today, well, it was clear that she has strong feelings for her, it might not be love, but she's over me, or at least well on her way. _

_Anyway, I went out, I had to be away, from the house, from the memories it contains but most of all, from Willow. Anyway, I was making my way back to the house because the sky had clouded over and I figured I should get in before it pissed down with rain when I heard a scuffle in the alley. I knew in my gut that it was more than cats fighting and went down to investigate… gotta say, those Bringers, never gonna win Americas Next Top Model! Instinct took over and I jumped into the fray, snapping the neck of the guy who was stood over this girl. She was bleeding badly and when this guy fell, that's when I knew it was Kennedy. The woman who does not deserve Willow or my help for that matter, but then again, I didn't see it was her. I honestly can't say that I would have stepped in if I had known. I think I might have but purely for Willows sake, I owe her everything and she would never forgive me if she ever found out that I could have helped someone but let them die. So, there you go, that's what happened, the Bringer guy stabbed her, I killed him and then took her back to the house. _

_I could've been sick when Willow rushed to her side, I mean, yeah she was unconscious but I carried her almost 20 blocks and was covered in blood, they didn't know it was hers. Could've been mine. Not a single one of them asked me if I was alright. Once they left and I had put my laundry in, I went out into the yard where Buffy had a punch bag set up and gave that a good pounding. I really should go out there before they get back and re-hang it._

What was that? Why did I need to get away from Willow earlier? That's the easiest question ever. I love her, really, I mean, completely, totally, utterly, painfully love her and to be in the same house that we shared so many wonderful moments and to hear her voice, see her smile, smell the Willow-ness in the air and yet still be a million miles away from her, to not be able to touch her and hold her and kiss her. That's worse than death, worse than anything I had to face in the in-between time between dying and moving on. If I am going to be around, then I need to get out of that house. I'm going to have to get a job and an apartment of my own. Anyway, I just thought you might want to know."

Buffy and Giles opened the door slowly; they were exhausted although they had done little at the hospital but sit and worry. The doctors had told them that Kennedy had a punctured lung, a large laceration in her large intestine and would need to spend some time in hospital. The surgery had been a complete success and they had fixed everything they could.

In the kitchen, Tara was preparing dinner for herself and Buffy and Giles.

"Hey Tara." Buffy said weakly, she was tired and wanted to shower but the delicious smells that wafted from the kitchen made her stomach growl and she realised that she was starving. She looked around the kitchen, trying to find where the mouth-watering aromas were coming from.

"Buffy, Giles, hi!" Tara said softly, looking up from the dishes she was washing. "I made dinner, its Cajun chicken with rice and stuff, it'll be done in a minute." she told them.

"Oh Tara, I could kiss you right now!" Buffy grinned and Giles smiled his thanks also.

"How is Willow?" Tara asked gingerly as she dried her hands on a dish cloth.

"She's upset, but I think she's ok." Giles told her, "How are you?" his cheeks flushed slightly as he realised that in all the commotion with Kennedy, he hadn't asked the blonde if she herself was ok.

"I'm ok, I had a shower and a work out but not in that order and feel better!" she replied, deliberately avoiding the true question.

Buffy glanced between Buffy and Giles and cleared her throat. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower before dinner then!" Buffy said, knowing that Tara would probably be more likely to talk to Giles. Leaving the room quickly, she jogged up the stairs and disappeared into one of the bathrooms.

"Are you really ok?" Giles asked as he took a seat and removed his spectacles.

Tara turned and tossed the dishcloth onto the counter. "I'm fine Giles, I told you!" she replied coldly, her eyes softening almost immediately as she saw the sadness in the watchers face. "I'm just a little tired, she's heavier than she looks, especially when she's unconscious!" she smiled weakly.

"What exactly happened?" he probed gently as the blonde slumped onto a stool next to him.

Taking a deep breath, Tara began relating the _real_ story.

"Wow! That's so much better!" Buffy sighed as she stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her warm body and regarding herself in the mirror. Tying a second towel around her head, she stepped from the bathroom and into Willows room. She had promised the redhead that she would return to the hospital with a change of clothes for her and something for Kennedy to wear when she was eventually allowed to leave hospital. Packing a bag quickly, she returned to her own room and threw on a pair of jeans and a simple, plain shirt before grabbing the bag and jogging down the stairs.

"Smells good!" She grinned as she entered the kitchen to find Tara dishing up a huge serving of chicken, rice and vegetables, her stomach growled loudly and she blushed. "Anything I can do to help?" she offered, squeezing the blondes arm supportively.

Tara shook her head slowly, "Giles has laid the table and I've got this under control. All you need to do is eat!" she smiled and pointed Buffy to her plate.

They ate in relative silence, the events of the past few days weighing heavily on the minds of everyone.

Buffy and Giles cleared the table after their meal and between them washed the dishes. Leaning in the doorway, Tara watched them in thoughtful silence. Beside her, a small mousy woman who she knew to be Amanda looked up at her. In her brief time since her return, she had come to like the young woman immensely. Smiling softly, Amanda interlinked her fingers with Tara's and squeezed her hand gently.

"She needs you…. always." she whispered in a voice not unlike a warm but brief summer breeze before turning and disappearing almost as mysteriously as she'd appeared.

With tear-stung eyes, Tara took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. "Are you going back to the hospital tonight?" she asked Buffy, her voice shaking slightly with the unshed emotion of the loss she had only just realised.

"I was going to pop back and drop off some stuff for Willow!" Buffy said slowly, "But I won't be long, I have to take the potentials out again!" she told her as she stacked the last of the plates in the cupboard.

"Well, if you want, I can go!" she offered hopefully, smiling at the looks of surprised that met her comment.

"Well, yeah, I mean, if you want to, that would be brilliant! Xander can drive you if you want!" Buffy told her, her smile revealing that she understood why Tara wanted to go.

"I'll take a walk, I need to get out of here anyway." Tara smiled thankfully and turned, grabbing the holdall from the bottom of the stairs and rushing from the house.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey again, sorry it's been a while, but you might have noticed it's been a little on the side of insane here. I'm not stopping for long, now that Tara's gone to the hospital to drop off Willow and Kennedy's stuff, then I have more time to spend with the potentials and Giles wants to go over what we've all learnt. This is all really mad. I wonder if I did the right thing in bringing Tara back, she doesn't seem happy, not the way she was before. I hoped that I would be able to bring her back with a wish, but I would have thought it through because this is uncomfortable for everyone and I know that Willow is having a real problem with it all.

_Hang on. _

_Right, Giles is yelling and the potentials sound like they're ready to go so I better get going_.

Tara walked slowly through the tiny town of Sunnydale, every street and shop held something of her past life and she swallowed down the tears. Her mind raced with the hours and days they had whiled away in the surrounding buildings.

Without warning, her mind was washed with lyrics.

_I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me,  
>and every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be. <em>

_Well, how can I forget you, girl?  
>When there is always something there to remind me.<br>Always something there to remind me._

Trying frantically to push the song to the back of her mind, she cut through a short alleyway and emerged outside the Bronze. Shaking her head sadly, she knew she would have to reject her plan of using a shortcut and take the long way to the hospital.

_As shadows fall, I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night.  
>And I can't help recalling how it how it felt to kiss and hold you tight<br>Well, how can I forget you, girl?  
>When there is always something there to remind me.<br>always something there to remind me.  
>I was born to love her, and I'll never be free.<br>You'll always be a part of me_.

Swiping fiercely at the tears that threatened to spill freely from her eyes, Tara quickened her pace but kept to the shadows, wanting more than ever to be alone. Turning left, Tara pushed open the rusted gate of Weatherly Park and made her way through the pink evening light, trees dappling the gentle hue and warming her despite the gentle drop in temperature. As she reached the small stream she froze, remembering the last time she had stood upon this very bridge. Looking out over the water, she smiled sadly, the memory warmed her heart and yet at the same time it was the beginning of the end.

_If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share.  
>Just go back to the places where we used to go, and I'll be there<br>Well, how can I forget you, girl?  
>When there is always something there to remind me.<br>always something there to remind me.  
>I was born to love her, and I'll never be free<br>You'll always be a part of me.  
>'cause there is always something there to remind me.<br>always something there to remind me.  
>always something there to remind me.<em>

Shaking the memory, she turned towards the west gate and sprinted through the rapidly darkening park.

The west gate let out only three blocks from the hospital and the large building lit up the surrounding street. Slowing to a less frantic pace, Tara swung the bag leisurely in her hand, forcing her mind to empty as she approached the dominating building.

Another twenty minutes later and she had finally found the ward where Kennedy lay with Willow paying a lonely vigil at her side.

Peering carefully through the small glass portal in the door, Tara smiled, glad that her death had been an instantaneous event and therefore had spared Willow the pain that was written on her beautiful face. Knocking softly on the door, she smiled warmly as Willow looked up and beckoned her in.

"Hey!" she whispered as she closed the door quietly behind her. "How are you?"

Willow shrugged slightly, "I'm ok." she said and smiled thankfully when she noticed the bag in Tara's hand.

"She's more pleasant now." Tara whispered and instantly hoped that Willow hadn't heard her.

"We'll that's one of the side effects of unconsciousness." Willow replied coldly, her surprise at Tara's comment causing the ice in her voice.

"That's what I meant. I mean, the sleep will do her good…." Tara's voice trailed off under the firm emerald gaze.

"It's ok that you don't like her. I didn't expect you too!" Willow said and then frowned at the sentence. "Not that I ever expected you to meet her but I did wonder if maybe you two would get along if you ever did meet and now that you have I know that I was right and well, yay me!" Willow babbled, a giggle tinting its finale.

Tara smiled warmly and knew that no matter what happened between them, they would always be there for each other.

"I need the bathroom. Can you hang about for a bit?" Willow asked hopefully. Tara nodded and watched as Willow turned and left the room.

Pacing gently, she glanced over at Kennedy, her chest rising and falling evenly.

"You should've stayed home and listened to us. She wouldn't leave you, she's better than that!" Tara whispered harshly.

Slumping back in the chair, Tara sighed sadly. The sleeping form before her had everything that she herself had had only one brief year before and yet seemed to take it for granted.

Suddenly Kennedy shifted in the bed and coughed loudly, the tubes that the doctors had placed down her throat during surgery had irritated her and she struggled to sit up. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned in pain before looking around the room, her eyes fixing securely on the blonde at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked.

"I guess I owe you my thanks." Kennedy admitted, the steely coldness in her eyes never so much as softening.

"Yeah well, you're welcome." Tara replied, unsure if she meant the words as genuinely as they sounded.

Taking a small sip from the glass next to her bed, Kennedy regarded the blonde carefully. In her anger she had previously failed to notice that she was attractive and what she had first thought of as excess weight, was in fact muscle. This blonde would certainly give Buffy a run for her money if they got into a fight, she thought.

"It doesn't change anything." Kennedy told her quietly.

Tara raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Excuse me?" she asked as politely as she could manage.

"I'm still going to be with Willow, you can't think that just because you saved me from the bringers that you have anything over me, or that you can take Willow back."

Tara rested her head in her hands and marvelled at the arrogance and ungratefulness the potential was displaying. "You know something Kennedy, if you maybe took a moment to actually get to know Willow, then you'd know as well as I do that she is with you, she's faithful and loyal and loving but you have to give her that space to be herself. My coming back doesn't effect whatever it is that you two have together!" she slumped back in a defeated pose and fought to hide tears that gathered.

"Don't tell me about my girlfriend. I know Willow, I don't know what's happened between you while I've been away but I don't believe you when you say you don't want her back, I saw how you looked at her and I'm not going to let you walk in and take her away, she's mine now!" Kennedy told her croakily.

Outside the small room, Willow watched as the events unfolded before her. Leaning back against the wall away from the round window, she sighed heavily, a wide smile spreading over her face. 'Thank you Kennedy!' she thought before inhaling deeply once again and pushing the door open.

The doctor came and checked on Kennedy and seemed happy with the progress she was making. He had told her she would have to stay in for at least a week but he was generally pleased with her.

"I'm going to go." Tara said after the doctor had left.

"Thanks for coming!" Kennedy said, a hint of sarcasm tingeing her voice.

"You should consider coming back to the house, y'know, have a shower and get a proper meal." Tara directed her attention to Willow who frowned at the potential before meeting the blondes gaze.

With the redheads gaze fixed firmly on Tara, Kennedy glared at the blonde. "Maybe you're right." Willow admitted slowly, before returning her attention to Kennedy. "You don't mind if I go back for tonight and get sorted. I'll come back tomorrow!" she told her, startling the potential in her statement phrased question.

"Well, you can go if you'd like!" Kennedy said sadly, hoping that her best puppy eyes and recent injuries would be enough to make the redhead stay.

"Ok, well, I'm sure Buffy will want to come by so you won't be lonely!" Willow said as she took to her feet and picked up the holdall that Tara had arrived with.

With a heavy heart, Kennedy watched as Willow and Tara disappeared out through the door without even looking back. In that one instant, she knew she had lost Willow forever.


	11. Chapter 11

"They were right, both of them. Tara is almost always right, she was right about the magic, she was right when she said we needed a break and she was right to have left me.

_At the same time, Kennedy had a valid concern. She should've known that after the incident with Xander and Oz all those years ago, that I wouldn't mess around… too many people get hurt! She was right in knowing that I was torn, it is Tara after all, my world, my life, my soul mate but I needed to make that decision for myself. What I saw in that hospital room confirmed that I needed to follow my heart and do what would make me happy. No one ever gets a happy ending around here and I figure that someone should. Scarily enough, that someone might just be me." _

Willow and Tara arrived back at the house a little before ten o'clock. The lack of screaming, yelling and running that had echoed around the building since the arrival of the first potentials confirmed that they were all still out with Spike and Buffy and the women were thankful for this small mercy.

They had travelled back to the house in near silence, neither one mentioning the events that had unfolded within the small room at Sunnydale General.

Pushing the door open, the light radiating from the television was the only sign of apparent life and as they stepped into the living room, they covered their mouths to hide their giggles.

Giles had been watching an old black and white film and had clearly fallen asleep. In his lap, a large bowl of popcorn, the contents spilt over his torso. His glasses that were usually so neatly and regularly polished, sat sideways on his head and the arm that should have straightened them hung limply over the side of the couch.

Tara crossed to his and gently removed the bowl, setting it silently on the table, behind her, Willows shoulder shook with laughter and she indicated that she was going upstairs. Stealthily removing the Watchers glasses, Tara folded them and placed them on the small coffee table before turning off the TV and making her own way up the stairs.

On the first floor, Willows laughter danced around the deserted corridors like fairies and Tara felt herself succumbing to the infectious laughter. As she reached the bathroom door, she paused and turned to face the open doorway to the redheads room. Laughter and joy danced in Willows eyes and she felt her heart melting once again.

"I'm going to have a shower while the troops are out!" Tara told her sadly. Willow only nodded and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

Under the hot cascading water, Tara scrubbed her skin roughly. In all the time she had spent with Willow before her death, she realised that she had come to take the redhead for granted, the way her eyes danced when she laughed, her incredible generosity, the way she looked and the love that they had shared. Seeing her laughing so genuinely had reminded her that, even if she was only to have Willow in her life as a friend, she would never take the redhead for granted ever again.

Stepping from the shower, she turned the water off and padded, naked to the mirror. Sighing sadly, she ran her fingers over the scar that ran from her left shoulder blade, over her shoulder before ending between her full breasts.

She had always believed that when you died, you're body went off and was burnt, or decomposed and your soul went to wherever it was next destined and the two never again had an effect on each other. The ugly scar across her chest was a vicious reminder that this wasn't the case. Shaking the memory of the scar from her mind, she stretched and smiled as her muscles leapt to attention, each one warm and defined in the harsh light.

Brushing her teeth quickly, she reached for a towel and dried her hair before wrapping it up securely atop her head and wrapping another warm towel around her body.

Pulling the bathroom door open, she smiled sadly as Willows door was now closed. She had hoped that they could talk, catch up on what had happened while she had been away. Turning slowly, she made her way down the corridor and up to the second floor.

She had found a small room in what had previously been the attic, up there it was quiet and serene and she could watch the sunrise from the new skylight. Padding softly up to the little nook she had claimed as her own, Tara hummed under her breath and as she pushed the door open, she stopped briefly.

"What brings you up to these shadowy heights?" she asked as Willow grinned warmly.

"I wanted to talk to you." Willow replied, her eyes fixed firmly on the large scar over the otherwise perfect shoulder.

Tara smiled and crossed the small room to the closet where she pulled out an oversized ice hockey shirt.

"You like hockey?" Willow asked, genuinely surprised.

"Not really." Tara replied, her cheeks flushing a little. "I liked the film and it gets cold sleeping alone so decided that this is as good a thing to sleep in as any!"

Willow frowned. "Film? Which film?" Against her every impulse, Willow turned her head while Tara slipped into the huge garment.

After stepping into a small pair of shorts Tara cleared her throat and Willow spun back to face her

"The Might Ducks, you remember!" Tara giggled, "The quack attack is back!"

Willow joined in her laughter. "Oh yeah, I remember now!" she said, her eyes roaming the full figure under the shirt emblazoned with a duck in a hockey mask.

"Are they actually a real team then?" Willow asked softly, she had no real reason to whisper but did so anyway.

"Yeah, the Anaheim Mighty Ducks, they're actually pretty good too!" Tara told her as she joined Willow on the end of the bed.

Turning slightly to face the blonde, Willow reached out and ran her fingers gently down the ugly dark scar over her shoulder. "How did you get this?" she asked solemnly.

Tara shook her head, "It doesn't really matter now. I'm back so I'm away from that." she replied, shaking off the images that leapt into her brain.

Willow pulled her hand back quickly and hung her head. "I'm sorry." she breathed.

Scooping Willows hand into her own, Tara smiled sadly. "No, I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to snap."

Willow grinned and looked up to meet the crystal blue gaze bestowed upon her.

"Thank you!" she said suddenly, "For helping Kennedy and….." her mind ran with words but none would take the brave final step and venture out of her mouth.

"You're welcome." Tara told her with a weak smile. "I hope she realises how lucky she is!"

Willow just shook her head and brushed a stray lock of damp blonde hair back behind Tara's ear. "She's not so lucky!" Willow told her, searching the blue eyes for any sign of doubt before leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on her cheek.

Pulling back, she smiled. Her body felt so alive, refreshed and tingly with wanton anticipation. Her green eyes sparkled with love and desire and Tara knew that she had made a decision. If she was honest with herself, she had known that as soon as she stepped into her room and saw Willow sitting there.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Like there's anyone else." Willow breathed back, leaning in and capturing Tara's lips and claiming them as her own.

Looking back on it, both women could have sworn that orchestras played and choirs sung as their lips met and the fire of their love, that still burned within them both, stronger in Tara than Willow, rekindled its flame and roared in delight.

Pulling back, Willow grinned as they sat, breathless and shaking. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you!" Tara admitted coyly. "But what about Kennedy?" Her face dropped as she spoke the potentials name.

"I heard what she said to you at the hospital, I can't be with someone like that. I guess I hadn't really seen her true colours until then. I'll talk with her in the morning!" Willow told her, her fingers reaching out and caressing the exposed forearm of the shaking blonde.

For the first time since Tara could remember, she grinned, her entire face lighting up with delight. "We have to take this slow. There's a lot that we still have to work through and Kennedy is not going to be happy at all!" she said, fighting the passion that bubbled under the redheads feather light touch.

Willow nodded in agreement.

"But right now…." Tara said, her voice a seductive purr. "Can you just be kissing me?"

Obliging willingly, Willow wrapped the blonde in a hug and, pushing her back against the fluffy throw on the bed, kissed her urgently.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hmmmm, Tara, I missed you so much!" Willow murmured softly into the blonde's neck, between softly placed kisses.

As her fingers explored the firm, taut body of the blonde, Willow knew she was going home, to the place that she truly belonged. Nerves were surpassed only by the long unsatisfied passion and as she ran her elegant fingers gently up the fresh, smooth thigh of the woman she loved, she was surprised to be pushed backwards.

"No, Willow. We can't!" Tara said firmly as she came into a sitting position.

"What? Can't? I thought you wanted this?" Willows heart fell into her stomach and she fought not to vomit.

"Oh Willow, I want this more than anything else. But not now!" She whispered, her voice full of love and promise. "Not until you've told Kennedy, I won't be the other woman, not even for you." she said sadly.

"But…" Willows protest was cut short as Tara placed one long, elegant finger over her lips.

"I won't do it to her." Tara told her firmly. 'However much I want to!' she thought.

Willow pouted playfully. "You do know she'd do it to you in a heartbeat!" She whined jovially.

"And that's exactly what makes me the better person!" Tara returned quickly.

Willow closed her eyes sadly. Her lips tingled with desire, everything she had longed for sat before her, the warm, sweet and minty taste of the blonde still lingered on her lips and she wanted to rediscover the rest of her lover.

Sighing regretfully, she nodded. "Ok, I'll tell her first thing." she agreed, knowing that Tara wouldn't change her mind on this.

"One more kiss?" she asked hopefully, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief.

Meeting Willows grin with her own devilish look, she leant in, her lips meeting Willows eagerly, her tongue requesting entrance and immediately taking dominance over the redheads.

The front door banged open and the potentials burst in noisily, pushing and jostling to try and get to the kitchen first. Buffy and Spike followed, both tired of the constant questions and defeatist attitude they had met throughout their training session. Giles sat up on the couch quickly spilling popcorn all over the floor as he did so.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked slightly puzzled at his lack of spectacles before spotting them on the table. Retrieving them quickly, he momentarily wondered how they had gotten there but was interrupted as Buffy slumped down heavily next to him.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked him, raising one carefully groomed eyebrow slowly.

Clearing his throat noisily, he rubbed his head, "Well, I, erm, well, I was…"

"Fell asleep, uh!" Buffy giggled, nudging him playfully.

Giles blushed deeply and nodded sheepishly.

"So, did Tara come back or is she off being all mysterious?" Buffy asked as she leant back and thumped her feet loudly up on the coffee table.

"Tara! Of course!" Giles exclaimed, removing his glasses and looking at them with a grin.

Buffy frowned and regarded him as though he were maybe going mad.

"Oh, erm, I haven't actually seen her, but I believe she has been back, yes!" he said.

"Oooohhh!" Buffy grinned, "Fell asleep watching TV then!" she deducted and grinned playfully at him. "Don't worry, I'll go look!" she said, getting to her feet and making her way up the stairs to Tara's room.

In their frantic need to reconnect, Tara's shirt had become somewhat dishevelled, revealing more of herself than she had planned. The scars she had received in what she called 'The In-between' proudly adorned her well-muscled body and Willow frowned at each one in turn.

Tracing her index finger over the angriest and possibly newest scar that ran over the blondes shoulder before finishing between her sumptuous breasts, she felt the tears burning behind her eyes.

"Will you tell me?" she asked quietly.

Tara's fingers wrapped gently around her own. "You don't want to know baby!" she told her.

Willow looked up and met the deep blue eyes before her. "I do. But if you're not ready to talk about it, I understand!"

Releasing Willows fingers, Tara closed her eyes as the redhead followed the deep red mark. "That one came from something that looked like the love child of Freddie Krueger and Alien two months ago. It was the last before I moved on." she said sadly, tears stinging her eyes.

Willow didn't speak, she knew she didn't need to; everything she felt ran through her fingertips and into Tara.

Sliding her hand softly across the blondes neck, she traced the faint line of a scar that was well concealed by her hair. Running from well within her hairline and down her neck, the scar was clearly quite old.

"That was one of the first, I was nearly scalped by something I didn't see!" she said, shuddering, not from the memory but the familiar touch that sent electricity sprinting through her nerves.

Willow leant in and kissed the pink line lovingly.

Pulling back, her eyes searched the firm torso before her, her fingers finding a thick scar across her stomach.

"That one was my appendix when I was 17!" Tara giggled.

A knock at the door made both women jump and Tara pulled her shirt down quickly. "Who is it?" she called.

"Hey Tara, it's Buffy, I just wanted to see if you were in!"

"Yep, I'm in!" Tara replied.

"Ok, how was Willow?" Buffy called through the door, slightly confused as to why Tara hadn't invited her in.

"She's good!" Tara told her and grinned cheekily, offering Willow a wink, which made her blush deeply. "She's here too!"

"Ooooh! I get it. I'm gone!" Buffy giggled.

"Come in Buff!" Willow called, "It's not like that!" she told her, raising an eyebrow as the slayer stepped into the room. "We're just talking!"

Buffy smiled, 'They look so right!' she thought as she took in the two women sat on the bed, a polite distance between them but clearly connected and together.

Sitting on the large beanbag next to the bed, Buffy's smile turned into a grin.

"How ya doin Will?" she asked.

Willow just grinned and nodded, knowing that Buffy would understand without question.

"And Kennedy, what did the doctors say? I was going to stop by, but it got real late, real quick and well, now it's too late and I'm too tired!" she explained lamely.

Tara's jaw set firmly at the mention of the potential but she remained silent.

"She's doing well, the doctors say she'll be in for a week or so, but then they're going to let her home."

Buffy smiled, the relief that she hadn't lost yet another potential written clearly over her face.

"I must tell you Buffy, she's not going to be happy!" Willow told her. "I can't be with her, not now, not after everything!"

Buffy frowned slightly, "Everything? Did I miss everything?" she asked and wished she hadn't.

"There was a thing at the hospital with Tara and I just can't be with someone like her. Especially not now that Tara is back. I can't do that to us all!" Willow offered by way of an explanation.

"I knew she'd never compare!" Buffy grinned. "You two are meant to be!" Tears of joy stung her eyes and she got to her feet, hugging the Willow and then Tara tightly.

"Well, I'm gonna go, let you two…" She paused, mischief dancing in her eyes, "Catch up!" she finished with a wink before turning and fleeing the room quickly.

"I should probably go too!" Willow said sadly. "I don't think I can be here much longer without being really bad!"

Tara smiled and nodded. "I'm not sure my resolve will hold out either!" she whispered, her voice carrying an unintentionally seductive purr that always reduced Willow to putty in her hands.

Swallowing noisily, Willow got to her feet. "I don't want to go!" she admitted as she stepped off the bed and faced the door.

"I don't really want you to either!" Tara told her.

"So I can stay?" Willow turned and looked at her hopefully.

"You shouldn't not until it's all settled with…" she refused to speak the potentials name.

Willow nodded sadly and made her way to the door, reaching out for the handle and turning it silently.

"I am, you know?" Tara's whisper carried across the room on silent wings.

Smiling sadly, Willows eyes filled with tears. "What?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yours!" Tara told her honestly.

"I love you Tara!" Willow closed the door behind her and ran back to her room, throwing herself on her bed and burying her face in the pillows.

"I love you too!" Tara whispered into the empty room, before falling back against the pillows and inhaling the sweet smell of Willow as she gazed out at the stars.


	13. Chapter 13

Considering the capacity of the house, Buffy was surprised when she awoke for work and made her way downstairs to find the kitchen empty. Since the potentials had begun descending on the Summers Residence, she hadn't one day when she could have breakfast in near silence.

Polishing off a large bowl of cereal and two slices of toast, she dropped her dishes in the sink and drank the last of her orange juice.

Giles appeared in the doorway and smiled as he watched her going about her morning routine.

"Good morning Buffy!" He greeted her cheerfully as he crossed to the kettle and began preparing his morning cup of tea.

"Oh hey Giles!" she smiled warmly. "I'd love to stop and chat but I gotta get to work." she apologised as she reached for her bag. "I'm going to stop by the hospital and check on Kennedy on my way back. Can you make sure the potentials go through their work out please?" she asked as she jogged towards the door.

As Buffy slammed the door loudly, Giles sighed and shook his head, "I really should learn to get everything I want to say out in the first sentence." he said as he turned and poured the boiling water into a large china cup and stirred the steaming beverage carefully.

Rona, Molly, Vi and Amanda were all up next; they had picked the room nearest the stairs and were getting along well as roommates.

"Morning Mr. Giles!" Amanda greeted the older man politely as she entered the kitchen and began making pancakes.

"Good morning ladies." he nodded and made a hasty retreat back to his new room.

"Morning Giles!" Willow chirped as he reached the first landing.

He jumped slightly as Willow spoke. "Oh good morning Willow!" he said, turning to smile at the redhead.

"Potentials taking over the kitchen then!" she giggled. Nodding sheepishly, Giles smiled and returned to his room, closing the door, and most of the noise from downstairs out.

Willow stood on the landing, looking between the flights of stairs. She knew that she should go downstairs and start the usual morning ritual of making breakfast and then heaving the late risers out of bed. Looking towards the stairs, she turned to her left and climbed up to the top floor and then into the small attic space.

Knocking loudly on the door, she felt her heart racing in her chest and wondered idly why she was so nervous.

When she received no reply, she tried again, but louder. "Tara?" she called as she knocked.

"Humph!" Tara's response was muffled and incoherent through the solid door.

Willow reached for the handle and pushed the door open. Sun streamed through the skylight and bathed Tara in a warm golden glow. Her heart filled as she watched her toss and turn, trying to escape its rays.

"Tara?" she asked softly as she crossed to the beanbag next to the bed and sitting noisily. "Baby, do you want some breakfast?"

Tara opened one eye and squinted at Willow, causing her to giggle.

"Will!" she exclaimed croakily.

"Is that your breakfast request or just a statement of the obvious?" the redhead giggled cheekily.

"Hmmm, both?" Tara replied, stretching in the bed and brushing her hair from her face before she realised what she had just said.

Willow raised her eyebrows and grinned, her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze as Tara sat up and looked at her coyly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." she mumbled, "Well, no, that's not true, I totally meant that but I mean… you know what I mean!" Willow nodded and smiled warmly.

"So, if you want breakfast you better tell me quick before the potentials eat everything!" Willow said quickly returning to the original subject.

"Oooh, I'll have whatever's left!" Tara told her with a giggle.

"One order of 'whatever's' it is then!" Willow announced as she got to her feet and headed for the door. "And would madam like her breakfast in bed or will she be joining the others?"

"In bed would be perfect!" Tara purred.

Willow swallowed and nodded her head, unwilling to trust herself to say anything without a sexual connotation; she remained silent and headed down to the kitchen.

Most of the potentials were up and munching into a mixed breakfast, some having fruit or pancakes, some cereal and one or two chomping cheerfully on chocolate and cake.

Willow finally got to the kitchen where Amanda appeared to have become head pancake chef for the entire house. "You want some pancakes too?" she asked the redhead.

"Only if you're making them!" Willow replied as she went about hunting for a clean mug and glass.

"Looks like I am!" Amanda sighed and scooped some more mixture into the pan. "Does Tara want some too?" she asked, flipping the mix almost immediately.

"Those are for Tara, I'm having toast!" Willow told her. "If I can find any bread!"

"Oh, we're out!" Amanda replied quietly. "Molly had the last with chocolate spread and peanut butter!"

Willow wrinkled her nose, "She actually eats that?"

Amanda shrugged and handed her a huge plate of pancakes.

After thanking the young woman and covering the stack in chocolate sauce and dotting the edge with strawberries, Willow carefully carried the full plate back up to Tara's room.

"Breakfast is served!" she grinned as she entered the room and placed the plate carefully on the nightstand to Tara's left. "There wasn't any clean cutlery!" she apologised, "But I could find you some plastic forks if you want?"

Tara shook her head, "It's ok, I'll be animal!" She told her and reached for the plate, tearing of a piece of pancake with her fingers and eating it quickly. Extending the plate in Willows direction, mischief twinkled in her perfect eyes. "You want some?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Willow took a piece of the pancake that Tara had already torn and popped it slowly into her mouth, chewing carefully before licking her fingers slowly, her eyes locked on Tara who licked her lips suggestively.

Reaching out for the plate, Tara took a chocolate coated chunk and tilted her head back slightly as she slowly slipped the morsel between her lips, the chocolate drizzling over her chin and falling onto the front of her shirt.

"I can't do this!" Willow said suddenly, getting to her feet and looking around in surprise. "I can't have this morning and not be able to do something about that chocolate!"

Tara frowned up at her as she finished licking the chocolate from her finger before reaching out and fetching a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her chin with it.

"I have to tell and go now her!"

Tara giggled. She had always loved the way she could get Willow so flustered and today was no exception.

"Don't you mean you have to go and tell her now?" she asked sweetly.

"That's exactly what I said!" Willow replied quickly. "Then I'm coming right back and sorting you out!" She turned and headed for the door.

As she pulled it open, she jumped when Tara's arms came over each shoulder and pushed it closed firmly, the blondes body pressing firmly into her back, and pinning her to the solid wood. "Or you could not!" she purred, her breath tickling the redheads ears and sending shivers down her spine. "I could make you _really_ want to go." she continued innocently, her hot lips trailing soft kisses down the redheads neck.

"Tara! Please don't do that!" Willow gasped, trying to turn to face the blonde and finding herself pinned firmly by the other woman's body.

"Why?" Tara growled as she licked and nipped at her earlobe. "I thought you could handle it!" Willows breath caught in her throat as Tara's hands trailed slowly down her back before cupping her pert ass and squeezing firmly. "But if you've become easy to crack, then run and tell your potential and we'll get it on right now!" The comment fell from Tara's lips as a dare and Willow knew that she would have to ignore the burning between her thighs and take that challenge. Tara moved back suddenly and allowed her room to turn and face her.

Searching the clear blue eyes now before her, Willow grinned cheekily.

"What happened to you?" she asked, "When did you get all butch and forceful?"

Tara raised an eyebrow and considered the question briefly. "I was always butch and forceful!" she pouted, "Or am I that easily forgotten?"

Mischief danced in her eyes and she wagged her eyebrows playfully. Leaning in, Willow kissed her forcefully, her fingers running through the messy blonde locks as she guided her backwards. Landing heavily on the bed, Willow ran her hand slowly up Tara's flank, brushing her breast fleetingly before coming to rest on the nape of her neck, her fingers drawing feather light caresses over the exposed flesh and drawing moans from the blonde. Tara's hips bucked up into her and she shifted slightly, allowing her the contact she desired. As her moans grew louder and more insistent, Willow pulled back, breaking the kiss and meeting Tara's clouded blue eyes. With the hot contact of the blondes groin against her leg, she smiled as Tara circled her hips urgently.

"Now who's easy to crack?" she asked as she got to her feet, leaving Tara panting and unsatisfied on the bed. "Two can play that game!" she grinned as she crossed to the door on shaking legs and disappeared into the hallway.

Tara fell back against her pillows and closed her eyes. 'Good one!' she told herself sarcastically. The unquenched ache between her legs screamed to be satisfied and she slowly slipped her hand into her shorts. Moaning softly she knew she was cheating but couldn't help herself.

"**Tara!"** Willows voice dragged her from her impending bliss and she sat up abruptly. "That's cheating!"

The redhead crossed the room quickly and grabbed her wrist, pulling it roughly from her shorts and dragging her to her feet. "Get downstairs so I can keep and eye on you!" she ordered, pushing the startled blonde towards the door.

"Now who's all butch!" Tara breathed.

"Just move it!" Willow giggled, slapping her ass playfully as they made their way downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

With the appetites of the potentials satisfied, at least for now, the kitchen was clear. Most of them had descended to the living room where they involved themselves in watching TV, chatting, examining the weapons and their benefits or talking with Giles, who had returned from his room and was reprising his role as mentor and guide.

Willow and Tara busied themselves in tidying the kitchen, stealing longing looks when the other wasn't watching. The devastation that the potentials always seemed to leave in their wake took longer than they had imagined to straighten but when the task was finally completed, they sat heavily on the stools and sighed.

Turning her head slightly, Willow smiled. The late morning light beamed in through the glass in the kitchen door and lit Tara in a warm golden glow. 'She really is an angel!' Willow thought, her mind travelling back to the cherub she had acquired for the Christmas tree the previous year.

"You really shouldn't stare!" Tara said without moving. "It's not polite!"

Willow blushed deeply, she was sure that Tara wouldn't be able to tell she was looking, even if she had turned to face her.

"I wasn't staring!" she said defiantly, "I was resting my head on my hands… you just happened to be in my line of sight!" she finished with a giggle.

Tara grinned warmly and got to her feet. "We're on shopping detail!" she reminded the redhead before stealing a quick kiss and vanishing into the living room to fetch the shopping list.

Stepping into the warm lunchtime light, Willow and Tara sighed in unison, even with the hustle and bustle of the busy street, they could enjoy the peace. Cars honked their horns and various conversations carried to their ears, somewhere a dog barked urgently and children called and taunted each other yet it was still quieter and more relaxing than a houseful of potential slayers.

As they turned in the general direction of both the hospital and the grocery store, Willows eyes filled with a resigned sadness. Slipping her hand gently into Willows, Tara smiled sadly, she knew that she should probably ask Willow what was troubling her, but in her heart she knew the answer.

"Do you want to stop by before shopping?" she asked softly.

Pulled from her mental babbling, Willow squeezed her hand gently, her eyes sharp with remorseful tears, she nodded. "I think I should." she admitted, "Its only fair to let her know."

The pair walked hand in hand in perfect silence towards the hospital, their emotions and Willows nervousness coursing through their intertwined fingers. As they reached the main entrance of the forbidding building, Tara stopped causing Willow to turn and regard her quizzically. Green eyes met the burning blue of Tara's, concern and love shining within her oceanic orbs.

You don't have to do this Will!" she whispered hoarsely. On the walk over she had picked up on Willows uncertainty and worry, and wondered if somehow she had forced the redhead into this decision. "Don't go in there and ruin something if I'm not what you want. Don't do this just for me!"

Willow stared at her with hurt eyes. "Of course it's for you." she croaked, pulling Tara towards a semi-secluded bench before continuing. "From the day I met you, everything was for you. Every word I wrote, every decision I made, and every breath I took. It's all for you, _I'm_ all for you!" she told her sincerely, a single tear creeping from her eye and rolling slowly down her cheek.

Tara shook her head sadly, "No Willow. I mean, if this isn't what you want, if _I'm_ not what you want, then don't go in there and tell her I am!" Closing her eyes against the harsh sting of tears, she took some huge breaths and forced herself to meet the redheads intense gaze. "You were moving your life on, growing and healing. Just because I'm back, doesn't mean you have to turn yourself back too. I love you, I will always love you but if you're heart isn't in this, if you want to be with Kennedy, then… well I won't necessarily understand that, but I'll respect your decision."

Reaching out with shaking fingers, Tara traced Willows cheekbone, her slender digits coming to rest eventually on her neck her thumb stroking her cheek softly.

"I would rather have loved and lost you that to have never loved you at all." she said, her cheeks flushing at the blatant theft of a quote. "I can't remember who said that but it's true!" she admitted as she wiped away a dozen tears that now flowed freely.

"I can't be with her Tara, I know she'll hurt and I don't want to do that to her but I can't be with her, not now. You hold my heart, you always have and it's not fair to any of us for me to pretend that I want her when I really want to spend the rest of my life making up for everything I did before you… well, before." Willow told her in a husky whisper. "Second chances are rare enough, you gave me one and that bastard stole that away from me, from us. I know I won't get another so I have to, no; I _want_ to make us work. I want to wake up every morning and have your face be the first thing I see. I want you to be the last person I talk to before I go to sleep and the first one when I wake up. I want to hear you singing in the shower, hear the gentle mumbling you make in your sleep, the way you always giggle when you eat spaghetti. I want to hear you laugh, see that look you get when you drink my really bad lemonade which you hate but drink anyway. Tara, there's so much more that I want to do and I'm not interested in any of it if I can't do it with you by my side."

Tara smiled warmly. "I love you so much!" she whispered.

"I love you too baby!"

Leaning in slowly, Tara found Willows lips salty from her tears and kissed away her nervousness, her fuller lips easing the worry from Willows face and filling her with certainty.

"Into the breach with me!" Willow smiled weakly as she broke the kiss, her forehead resting on the blondes and drawing strength from her.

"I'll be right here!" Tara told her, "Unless you want me to come up with you?"

Willow shook her head. "No, I'll see you back down here soon." she replied before turning and disappearing into the huge building, leaving Tara alone with her thoughts.

In a day that seemed to have lasted forever, Buffy was thrilled when the clock ticked slowly round to 1pm. "I'm done!" she said to her tiny cubicle as she reached for her bag and raced out the door.

The day had been slow; only three students had passed into her life that day and their meetings with her had been brief and forgettable. Her mind raced with battle plans and scenarios but was inexplicably drawn back to Willow, Tara and Kennedy. She knew that life would be tricky once Kennedy came home and she wondered how they would all learn to live with the dramatic change. So far, none of the other potentials seemed to notice the palpable sexual tension that filled the room whenever Willow and Tara were near each other but it would be a very different story with Kennedy's return.

She knew that, although they were rarely publicly affectionate, both Willow and Tara enjoyed what they thought were secret displays…. Holding hands under the table and the brief kisses they had always stolen while doing the dishes or preparing dinner would be difficult for Kennedy. As she made her way to the hospital, she wondered whether Willow had already been by and cursed herself for not charging her cell phone the previous night.

Pushing open the door to the imposing hospital, Buffy took a deep breath, "Guess I'm about to find out!" she said quietly as she pressed the button for the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

"She came today to tell me what I had known since Tara's return. She looked so worried when she walked into my room, her beautiful face all pale and un-Willowy. She got my favourite candy from the machine in the hall, which helped. I've had girls break up with me before but it's never been like this, it never hurt before, not really hurt. She sat on my bed and told me she was sorry. Her perfect green eyes twinkled with tears, not because of what she was losing but because she knew it would hurt me. I can't believe her. It wasn't even about her; at least it didn't feel that way to me.

_I can't help but think if I'd been different then it might have worked out between us. If I hadn't reacted so badly then she might still want me, if maybe I had tried to understand about Tara then maybe Willow would be with me, had given me that chance to show her something new. _

_She didn't say the words exactly but its clear that she wants to be with Tara, was clear from the second she saw her. I pretended to be ok, to understand it. I don't need her to see how I feel, not now, not when she doesn't care, so I told her to get the hell out. She looked so hurt but I couldn't have her there, I yelled at her again and again until she went._

_I know what you're thinking. That I'm a selfish bitch who got what she deserved. Am I right? Yeah, thought so. Well, y'know, I am selfish, I'm kinda used to getting my own way but its been that way all my life, no one ever told me 'no' or that I couldn't have something. That takes a while to get out of but I'm learning slowly. This is the hardest lesson. I never loved someone before, and never realised that I actually love Willow, until she told me it was over. Now it's too late!"_

Buffy tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator. Looking around, she took the opportunity to do some people watching, wondering what circumstance had drawn them to Sunnydale General. From behind her a tall, well-built man entered and marched towards the elevators, his purposeful stride and confident manner drew the slayers attention. As he crossed to the panel in the wall, he reached out and stabbed at the button three or four times, causing Buffy to roll her eyes and raise an eyebrow questioningly. 'What, you think I've just been stood here like an idiot without pushing the button?' she thought sarcastically. 'Like the elevators gonna come any quicker because you pressed the button too! Jerk!'

She was pulled from her mental berating when the elevator 'pinged' its arrival. 'Ok, so it does, doesn't make you right!' she thought as she turned to step into the awaiting car.

"Buffy!" Willow stepped from the elevator, her face pale and displaying the difficulty of the revelation she had just made.

"Will. How'd it go?" she asked, reaching out to hug her friend warmly.

"Better!" the redhead told her.

"Better?" Buffy repeated, "Than what?"

"An apocalypse or all the apocalypses we've faced combined!" Willow turned towards the front doors.

Sighing, Buffy followed the redhead into the afternoon light. "She didn't take it so well then?" she asked as they turned towards a secluded seating area.

Willow said nothing but shook her head.

"Hey Buffy, when did you get here?" Tara's voice cut into Buffy's trail of thought and she looked up suddenly.

"Tara, hey!" she said, the surprise evident.

Tara's attention had shifted from the slayer to Willow, her head hung as she approached. "Baby?" she asked, her fingers lightly tipping her face upwards to meet her gaze. "Are you ok?" the sincerity and love in her voice shining through.

Willow nodded slowly. "It was strange, I thought she'd be really angry, but she just laid there and listened until I started trying to explain exactly why and that's when she yelled." Willow explained slowly. "But it wasn't angry yelling like before, I was ready for angry yelling but she looked so…" her voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.

Pulling her into a hug, Tara stroked her hair gently. "Shh, it'll be ok baby." she cooed lovingly. "Come on, let's get a coffee!"

Tara guided Willow towards the large coffee shop in the far corner of the hospital grounds. Buffy walked alongside the pair, their fingers intertwining naturally as they walked.

She knew they probably didn't want her there but she figured if both Willow and Kennedy were upset, it was a case of 'better the devil you know….' and tagged along with her favourite Wiccan couple.

Tara and Willow took a seat in the most secluded booth and Buffy crossed to the counter to fetch them coffee. Returning to the seat opposite the women, she handed Willow a mocha and Tara a large cup of tea. "I wasn't expecting her to be really mad!" Willow admitted. "I mean, I did, but mad angry, not mad hurt. Even when Tara first came back, she didn't look hurt, just really pissed!" Willow told the slayer softly before slurping her drink and blushing deeply.

Tara stroked her arm absently, the touch calming the frazzled redhead and allowing her to continue. "I never realised she felt so strongly!" Willow clarified before dropping her gaze and concentrating it on her polystyrene cup.

"It'll work itself out Will," Buffy offered weakly. "She's tough, she'll be ok!"

Tara nodded in agreement. "It'll take time, but she'll be ok with this. She'll see it's what's best."

Willow looked back and forth between the women and sighed softly. "I guess you're right." she whispered.

Silence fell over the group as they drank their drinks. Willow had snuggled into Tara, more for the reassurance that everything would be ok, rather than anything else.

"So, how was work?" Willow asked once she'd had her fill of mocha. Her head never left Tara's shoulder and she smiled warmly. The closeness to the blonde filled her with certainty and love and she felt better for it.

"Dull. I mean _really_ dull!" Buffy replied. "But I guess I shouldn't complain, at Hellmouth High any day when something's not trying to kill me is a good day!" she joked.

Tara smiled broadly before looking into her empty cup quizzically. "You want another?" she asked.

"I should go and check on Kennedy!" Buffy said sadly, she wasn't looking forward to this one bit but she knew that the potential would need some comfort too.

Tara turned her gaze to Willow, "You want another baby?" she asked. Willow looked up at her, her emerald eyes meeting the crystal blue. Shaking her head, she leant in and kissed the blonde softly, her lips still warm from her drink.

Pulling back, Tara gave her a lop-sided grin. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I just wondered if it'd be different now that Kennedy knows." Willow giggled.

"And was it?" Tara replied.

Willow gazed at her in thoughtful adoration. "Erm… well. Let me double check!"

"Ok, that's it, I'm going!" Buffy cut into the moment and Willow turned to giggle at her.

"Bye Buffy!" Tara said quickly.

"Yeah, see ya…." Willows words were cut off as she leant in to claim the blondes lips as her own again.

"Get a room!" Buffy chided playfully. "I'll see you later!" She shook her head and smiled as she stepped from the booth. "I don't know why I bother talking to them!" she told herself as Willow and Tara fell into the other.

Returning to the main hospital building, Buffy jogged through the foyer and to her surprise found an elevator awaiting her arrival. Jabbing the button, she leant back against the cool wall and closed her eyes.

The short trip to the third floor was over almost as soon as it had begun and she stepped into the unnatural light.

Walking slowly down the corridor Buffy smiled at the nurse sitting in her station before peering through the small porthole in the door to Kennedy's room. The potential was curled up on her side with her back to the door.

Frowning slightly, Buffy returned to the nurse's station.

"She's ok!" the nurse said as soon as Buffy knocked. "Her redheaded friend came by and she's been a bit quiet since then, but generally she's ok. She could even go home tomorrow!"

Buffy smiled her thanks and returned to the door. She pushed it open silently and took a step inside. Kennedy hadn't moved but now that she was in the room, Buffy could hear her; she was mumbling something she could barely make out. Taking a few silent steps closer, Buffy's heart constricted as the words hit her ears.

"You have 17 chokers and necklaces on the stand next to your bed. You have 29 books on your top bookshelf, organised alphabetically. You have a small green frog under you pillow despite your frog phobia. You have your bath towels organised in the bottom of your closet in the order of the gay flag." she was mumbling, oblivious to Buffy arrival. "You have a heart shaped cluster of freckles on you right cheek…. you poke the tip of your tongue through your teeth when you're concentrating…."

"Kennedy?" Buffy asked softly.

The potential rolled over to face her. "Go away Buffy!" she said, the fight and fire that Buffy would have expected in a sentence like that was nowhere to be seen.

Buffy crossed to her bedside and placed her hand gently on the potentials shoulder. "It's ok. I understand!" Buffy told her, leaning down to hug her. In the embrace of her leader and mentor, Kennedy succumbed to her sadness and wept.


	16. Chapter 16

The front door slammed loudly drawing three of the potentials from the kitchen, each one armed with a more baffling 'weapon'. Willow and Tara set the large brown bags carefully on the dining room table and studied each one quizzically.

Amanda blushed deeply as she tried to hide the spatula she had brandished, behind her back. Next to her, Molly and Rona looked equally embarrassed with their choice of weapon. Willow looked between the three eager potentials and giggled.

"So, what? You were gonna make the intruder lunch?" as she nodded towards the wooden spoon and cheese grater.

"Or maybe cookies?" Tara offered with a giggle, "Strange cheesy cookies!" she finished and returned her attention to the shopping.

"Or maybe those funny cheese straws that Giles keeps talking about." Willow added hopefully.

The potentials returned to the kitchen although Willow and Tara seemed oblivious to their departure. "Yeah, they sounded tasty!" Tara agreed as she hoisted two of the heaviest bags up and headed after the crimson-cheeked trio.

"Aren't you meant to be down with Anya doing the learning thing?" Willow asked as she reached the breakfast bar in the centre of the room and dropped her bag with a small grunt.

"We were just going." Amanda told her, hanging her head as she made her way to the basement door with the others following reluctantly behind.

"See what I did there!" the redhead giggled as she turned back to Tara who was struggling to balance three wayward oranges and a stray banana in the fruit dish.

"What's that sweetie?" she asked through clenched teeth as one of the oranges rolled across the counter for a third time.

Willow watched as Tara snarled at the citrus fruit and shot her arm out to save it from rolling onto the floor.

"I just disembowelled Spike." Willow said matter of factly. It was clear from the less than impressed look on Tara's face that she was concentrating more on the fruit than the conversation.

"Good for you sweetie. Well done." Tara replied without looking up. "Hey wait, what?" she spun around to face Willow and the oranges rolled from the dish, thumping to the floor around her feet.

Willow giggled and crossed to her soul mate, wrapping her arms around her waist as she rested her forehead against Tara's. "Its only fruit." she breathed quietly. Tara shuddered softly in her arms as Willows warm breath tickled her lips delicately. "It doesn't matter if it looks pretty." she whispered, her voice carrying a seductive undercurrent.

"I like pretty things." Tara pouted; her bottom lips only millimetres from Willows.

The redhead giggled as she felt Tara's brow wrinkle. "I sound like Anya!" she whispered before Willow leant in and captured her protruding lip as her own and sucked softly on the moist flesh.

"But you taste like Tara!" Willow panted as she pulled back slowly.

Tara straightened slightly in her embrace. "And if I tasted like Anya?" she asked accusingly although her eyes were full of playful mischief.

"Then I'd be really mad!" Willow shot back, her mind running with the Wiccan/Demon porn channel.

"How would you know?" Tara raised an eyebrow and fixed Willow with a questioning look.

"Shut up!" Willow giggled and kissed the blonde softly.

Running her tongue slowly over the full lips of her lover, Willow knew without a shadow of a doubt that this is where she belonged, her hands roamed the once familiar landscape of Tara's back and found that, in her absence, it had changed considerably. One hand came to rest softly in the small of her back and she moaned as Tara's tongue flicked out and met her own before darting back into her own mouth. Pushing her firmly back against the counter, Willow growled low in her throat as Tara's hand found their most favourite places, one mirroring her own at the small of her back, while the other crept up to cup her small, pert breast lovingly.

Deepening the kiss, Willow revelled in the warm, sweet taste of Tara's mouth and explored this once familiar territory with eagerness.

Rolling Willow to her right, Tara pressed the startled redhead roughly against the huge fridge and claimed her tongue as her own, trapping it lightly between her teeth as she flicked and teased its tip with her own. Willow moaned into the new kiss, the vibrations through her lips urging Tara on.

The blonde's hands slipped slowly over her ass, cupping and squeezing each cheek before lifting the redhead clean off her feet and pressing her firmly into the sturdy fridge once again.

Willows fingers ran roughly through Tara's long silken hair as she found herself lifted from the floor. Wrapping her legs securely around the full waist of her lover, she groaned as Tara's lips moved to her neck. "Oh goddess, Tara!" her voice was ragged and short as she struggled to take in enough air to keep her conscious.

Tara growled into her throat as she nipped the delicate pale skin, marking Willow as her own.

From the doorway, Giles cleared his throat noisily. Tara turned her head towards the sound but her grip on Willow never faltered. The older man stepped backwards before her predatory gaze fixed him in place.

Willow whined at the sudden lack of ravishing and she looked down to Tara. Following her line of sight, she blushed furiously.

"Oh god, Giles!" she exclaimed. Tara shook her head and delivered Willow back to the ground gently.

"I'm sorry Mr. Giles!" the blonde mumbled as her cheeks burned as red as Willows hair. "I.. well.. we… it's… I'm sorry!" she said again and returned her focus to the groceries.

Giles eyed the blonde suspiciously. Until that moment, he had never considered if Tara could be dangerous, whether something had happened to her or if the resurrection had altered her somehow. Up until then, she had been the Tara he had known and loved but the look she had fixed on him was something so raw and primal he had to seriously reconsider his original assumption. He had seen looks very similar while watching nature shows in the dominant member of a pack or pride as they guarded something precious, usually food or their offspring. He had seen none of the Tara that they had known and loved in the look that she had set on him. She had the eyes of a hunter… 'No' he thought slowly, 'the eyes of a predator with an enemy in its sights…. or lunch' he added before shaking his head and removing his spectacles to polish them vigorously.

Taking a seat at the island, he watched as Willow and Tara finished putting away the groceries, stealing loving looks at the other as they hung their heads to hide the flush of arousal in their cheeks.

"So, did you get everything on the list?" Giles asked warmly. He wanted to pretend he hadn't witnessed their bubbling passions as much as they did.

"Erm, yeah and more besides!" Willow giggled as Tara stepped in behind her and rested her head lightly on the witch's shoulder, her arms snaking softly around Willows waist as she looked up at the watcher.

Giles smiled as Willow snuggled back into the arms of her lover and he wondered if he had maybe imagined the dangerous glint in Tara's eyes.

He looked around at the vast amounts of food that still had to be put away and grinned. "Yes, quite!" he agreed with a warm chuckle.

"Hey guys!" Buffy said as she stepped into the kitchen and flopped onto a stool.

"Hey!" Willow and Tara replied in unison.

"Aaah, Buffy!" Giles began. Buffy immediately got to her feet and started towards the door. "Buffy!" Giles called and the slayer stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned to face him.

"Any 'Aaaah, Buffy's' usually mean you found something out and usually the something wants to kill me and then I get beaten up and kicked about in the dirt and have you got any idea how expensive shampoo is?" she complained playfully.

Willow and Tara giggled as the slayer pouted at Giles and made him squirm uncomfortably as he realised how true her statement was.

She returned to the stool and sat down, beaming widely. "I have no new information," he told her with a wry smile, "But I would like to talk to you." His tone made it clear that he meant in private.

"That's our cue!" Willow giggled. "That stuff has to go into the big freezer when they're done with their meeting." she finished as Tara half pulled her towards the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy watched as Willow and Tara raced up the stairs, her heart longed to have half of what they had. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she took several deep breaths before turning to face Giles.

He too watched as the reunited lovers chased each other upstairs, Willow playfully slapping the blondes ass as she lead the way.

"They're good together!" Buffy sighed happily.

Giles nodded thoughtfully, "Yes." he mused as he polished his glasses once again.

"But we don't have to hear them being good together!" Buffy said, her cheeks burning with her admission. She nodded towards the door and Giles led the way into the sun-dappled yard. Taking a seat on the warm bench, he sighed regretfully.

"What's up Giles, you're being all British!" Buffy told him firmly although the concern shone brightly in her eyes.

He turned towards the slayer and frowned. "Erm, translate?" he asked when he failed to understand.

"Stiff upper lippy with something to say." Buffy offered with a weak smile. "You've been here long enough, learn to speak Scooby!" she chastised playfully.

He smiled warmly and slipped his handkerchief-warmed glasses back on his nose.

"Have you spoken to Tara since she returned?" he asked gingerly.

Buffy looked at him cautiously, "About? About where she was." she realised. Giles only nodded and remained silent.

"We had a chat yeah!" Buffy said proudly.

Before Tara's death, the pair had grown close after her own mothers death, with Tara having gone through the same thing, Buffy knew she could talk to the young witch and did so regularly, revealing things to her she barely wanted to admit to herself.

"And?" Giles pushed for details.

"What, she's fine, she's adjusting well and she's ok…." Buffy looked up to the top floor of the house and smiled. "Now that things are back to abnormal!" she joked.

"Did she divulge where she had been?" Giles asked, pulling the slayer from her vicarious happiness for her friends.

Buffy turned to him and frowned. "Why, what happened?" she asked cautiously.

Giles closed his eyes sadly and hung his head. "Nothing, but the fact you think something may have means there's something I should know!" he said. "I think you should tell me everything, Tara may be inexplicably altered."

Buffy sighed, her heart was torn, she knew she should hold Tara's loyalty and tell Giles to ask her himself and yet the slayer part of her knew that, if there was any chance of danger, she had to stop it… preferably before it destroyed her house.

"Do not tell her I told you anything." Buffy said before shifting onto the grass and recounting the tale Tara had told.

Sat on the bed with Tara resting gently between her legs, Willow wondered how it was she ever got to be so lucky. She ran her fingers through the golden hair of her soul mate and sighed contentedly. The urgency they had felt both in the kitchen and almost constantly since Tara had returned had dissipated as they had entered the room and Willow felt suddenly nervous.

Tara moaned softly and pressed back further into her loves embrace, looking up at her with huge, love filled eyes, she smiled. "Whatcha thinking?" the blonde asked sensuously, her voice sending bolts of liquid lightning through Willows body and making her shudder.

"Nothin'" Willow replied, her voice shallow and breathy.

Tara shifted to look into the green eyes she thought she'd never see again.

"Liar!" she purred, running her fingers gently across Willows temples. "It's almost always busy up here!" she continued softly, her breath tickling Willows sensitive earlobe.

"Oh goddess, Tara." Willow croaked as the blonde kissed her neck softly, trailing warm kisses up to her earlobe before sucking and nibbling gently.

"So, whatcha thinkin'?" Tara repeated as she continued her teasing of the soft ear.

"I..., Well, I was… oh God!" Willow gasped, her fingers instinctively lacing through the long golden tresses of her lover as her hips bucked up to meet the blondes.

Tara pulled back suddenly and fixed Willow with her predatory gaze. "What _were_ you thinking?" she asked seriously, the passion and fire that swam within her misty blue eyes made it difficult for Willow to concentrate on the question as her arousal built rapidly.

"Do we really have to go into that now?" Willow asked, firmly affixing her best puppy eyes on Tara.

Tara raised one eyebrow slowly. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, cupping the redheads cheek softly and running the pad of her thumb across the delicate freckles. The yearning in the redheads green eyes hadn't managed to cover the small glimmer of nervousness that hung there.

"Scoot!" Tara said as she slipped effortlessly behind her lover and wrapped her in a warm hug, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "Tell me what's wrong baby." she requested again.

Willow took several deep breaths, mainly to calm her overheating body and try and control the passion that threatened to consume her. "I guess I'm just nervous." she whispered, her cheeks flushing at the admission.

"You're nervous of me?" Tara asked incredulously.

Snuggling back into Tara's warm, full breasts Willow giggled slightly. "Not you, of… this." she continued, her fingers tracing small shapes from Tara's outer thighs down to her knees and back again. "It feels a little like our first time again." she admitted.

Tara grinned, "If I recall, you weren't so nervous then!" she purred passionately as she leant in and kissed the pale neck of her lover urgently.

Willow moaned, her hand reaching up to pull Tara harder into her.

"Besides, you're good when you're nervous!" the blonde giggled softly.

"And the rest of the time!" Willow asked indignantly, pulling back to turn and face Tara. "I don't remember you complaining!"

Tara grinned widely. "The rest of the time, you're amazing!" she whispered softly.

Grinning, Willow leant in and found Tara's lips, kissing her gently, taking the first steps slowly, she found herself being pulled down on top of the blonde as Tara's tongue darted out to demand entrance to her mouth.

As Tara's muscular leg wrapped around her waist, Willow moaned into the kiss causing Tara to deepen the contact further. Pulling back slightly, Willow gulped in air and stared down at her lover in surprise.

"When did you get all butch and forceful?" she asked as she searched Tara's perfect blue eyes.

"You don't like it?" she replied, her voice deep with passion as she returned the equally intense gaze.

"I never said that." Willow blushed deeply. "I'm just a little surprised is all."

Tara's eyes darkened with desire as she flipped the lithe redhead onto her back and resumed the kiss, slipping her thigh between the redhead's legs and gently rubbing back and forth over her jean clad groin.

As she moved her attentions to Willows already marked neck, the redhead moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Tara, yes please baby… I need you!"

Leaning back slightly, the blonde supported her torso as she slid Willows simple t-shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly to the floor as she guided her back down. Kissing every millimetre of freshly exposed skin, Tara growled deep in her throat, her absence fuelling her desire as she rediscovered the freckled plain of Willows chest.

"Baby, I…." Willows words were lost as Tara cupped her pert breast gently, her thumb teasing the already hardened nipple to a firm and eager peak.

"Oh God Tara!" Willow arched up to meet the eager mouth of her lover as she kissed between the shallow valley of her breasts before kissing over the material of the simple cotton bra, being careful to avoid her nipples.

"You want me?" Tara asked as she nipped and teased the redheads aroused flesh mercilessly.

"Oh…." Willow panted, the only response available to her as Tara worked her body so simply into a frenzy.

Working the clasp on the undergarment, Tara grinned as Willows nipples hardened even further as the cold air hit them. Licking slowly back up to the hollow in her lovers throat, she kissed her neck urgently, her hand never ceasing in its teasing. Despite Willows best efforts she couldn't gain any more contact than Tara allowed, no matter how much she moaned and arched.

"I said, do you want me?" Tara demanded, resting her weight up with one arm so she could look down on her lover.

"I always want you!" Willow gasped as the animalistic stare bore into her heart and soul.

On hearing Willows admission, Tara growled low in her throat, her lips engulfing Willows firm nipple and licking carefully, flicking her tongue over the hard nub before sucking and nipping roughly.

Willow moaned loudly as her fingers ran through Tara's hair. "Oh baby, yeah… I missed you so much!" she gasped as Tara's teeth scraped roughly over her sensitive breast.

Tara pulled back, her usually crystal clear eyes dark and full of passion.

"You missed me?" she purred dangerously, her voice somewhere between lethal and pornographic.

"I missed you so much!" Willow repeated as she shifted against the wetness between her legs.

"What did you miss most?" Tara asked as she leant forward, her fingers teasing the redheads nipples as she sucked and nipped her neck, marking her once more.

"Everything." Willow panted her body alive and buzzing under Tara's elegant fingers.

"What did you miss most?" The blonde purred deeply into her ear, kissing the lobe gently as she returned her attention to her creamy white neck.

Willow inhaled sharply as Tara's fingers slid slowly over her firm stomach, before coming to a teasing halt at the top of her simple black jeans.

Somehow, a part of Willows brain knew that she'd have to answer the question if she wanted more from the playful blonde. "I.. the… oh Goddess!" she panted as Tara's fingers slowly unbuttoned her jeans.

"Tell me Willow." Tara purred as she kissed her way down the quivering redheads body, pausing to encapsulate each nipple in turn before resuming her loving journey.

"Really?" Willow fought to control her breathing enough to form the simple word and hoped that it had sounded like a question.

As Tara licked slowly around the delicate indentation of Willows belly button, she grinned. "Yes really." she replied, kissing the sensitive skin under the redheads navel.

"I missed waking up with you!" Willow panted honestly, hoping that her admission wouldn't stop Tara's ministrations.

Looking up longingly at the shaking woman, Tara smiled. "I missed that most too!" she whispered before kissing the redhead deeply, her passion and love all poured into that one tender moment and as she pulled back, both women were breathless.

Running her fingers slowly down Tara's back, Willow grinned as she lifted the sheer material of her plain peasant top to reveal her smooth, muscular torso, her creamy pale skin highlighted by the warm black satin bra she wore. Willow ran her fingertips lightly over the puckered pink scar, using it as a guide to her destination.

Tara inhaled sharply as Willows fingers traced over her skin, aside from being cold; her fingers carried with them a sensuous weight of promise.

Leaning in, Tara kissed the redhead softly, her tongue gently caressing her bottom lip before sucking on it gently and then requesting entrance which was eagerly granted. Stroking Willows soft skin, Tara ran her fingertips slowly between their bodies, her touch sending shivers and jolts through them both and drawing soft moans from the woman under her.

Tara never broke the kiss as she popped the button on Willows jeans, its zipper scratching the back of her hand as she slid her exquisite fingers gently inside.

Willow pulled away from the kiss, her need to breathe having become so great she had no choice but to break the passion fuelling contact. Running her fingers down the silky smooth back of her lover, Willow moaned as Tara's fingers brushed lightly against the confines of her panties, the wetness she knew was clear.

Smiling softly, Tara's lips followed the path of her fingers over Willows taut stomach as she freed her from the confines of her jeans.

"You are so beautiful!" Tara purred as she kissed slowly over the redheads belly button, pausing only briefly to dip her tongue teasingly.

Willow moaned indignantly as the loving contact suddenly ceased. In her all consuming passion, her senses had gone on overload, her eyes, unable to take in anything, had rolled back as her body twitched, sparked and responded eagerly to Tara's playful caress.

"Baby?" Tara's velvety voice called her from her haze. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat as Tara peeled her simple panties slowly down her legs, and the aroma of Willows arousal hit her nose and she licked her lips hungrily.

"Hmm um?" Willow mumbled, trying to focus on the blondes words rather than the teasing kisses she was trailing across her hip.

"Baby, look at me!" Tara continued, her blue eyes darkening further with arousal.

Willow propped herself up on her elbows, her head felt as though it were full of rocks as Tara continued to leave delicate kisses across her lower stomach.

"I love you." Tara told her sincerely when Willows eyes opened and focused on the blonde between her hips.

"I love you too!" Willow panted as Tara grinned and lowered her head, kissing the insides of Willows thighs and drawing a deep moan from the redhead. "Oh God Tara." she moaned as Tara's skilled tongue savoured the heavenly taste that had spilt from her core.

"Please baby." Willow knew she had to shut up, the sensations flooding her body left her breathless and trying to talk while she was fighting to control her already erratic breathing would probably lead her to passing out but she had to feel her goddess within her.

Looking up at the redhead from her exciting vantage point, Tara knew that it wouldn't take much to push Willow over the edge into orgasmic oblivion, her eyes were dilated and her breath came to her in ragged gasps. Slowly, she slid her hand up the quivering torso of her lover, cupping a pert breast gently as she teased the nipple into a painfully erect peak. Willow looked down at her, their eyes meeting and exchanging everything they needed to say. With their eyes firmly locked on the others, Tara allowed herself the exquisite taste of her Willow, her tongue slipping easily between the wet folds and teasing her entrance softly.

"Holy Hecate, Jesus, YES!" Willow hissed, her thighs clamping Tara's head firmly in place as she savoured the taste of her arousal. Tara giggled slightly but kept up her gentle motion, her tongue slowly pressing into Willow and tasting the change before returning to its gentle teasing.

Willow couldn't quite was out if she was flying or suddenly made of concrete, either way, she knew that Tara already had her on the edge. As the first tremors of her climax began in her head, she moaned, long and deep. Her response bringing her exactly what she wanted without having to ask.

Tara's other hand snaked between her and Willow and she slipped two fingers gently into the already shaking redhead, her lips finding her clit with ease and encapsulating the nerve bundle as her tongue darted out and flicked quickly over the top.

As soon as Tara's tongue darted out and hit the mark, Willow felt the explosion behind her eyes, like someone had set a rocket off in her head before turning her body into a Catherine Wheel. With Tara's fingers pumping firmly into her, she screamed the blondes name loudly, not caring who was in the house to hear.

Continuing her ministrations, Tara played Willows body like a concert pianist, guiding her through her first orgasm quickly and balancing her on the verge of a second before pushing her over the edge again and again.

"**TAAAARRRRAAAAAAAAA!"**

From the yard, both Buffy and Giles looked up to the room that Tara had claimed as her own.

"Magic Box?" Buffy said, her eyes darting around as she tried to conceal her embarrassment.

Giles polished his spectacles furiously before quickly slipping them back up his nose. "Oh well, yes, most definitely!" He agreed, his face getting redder and redder with every passing second, he was on his feet and halfway out the yard before he'd finished the sentence.


	18. Chapter 18

As the sun rose high over Sunnydale, Giles and Buffy had taken leave of the house once again. The potentials were training with Anya and Xander, Willow and Tara still hadn't emerged from their room and Giles knew he had to get to the bottom of the issue with Tara. They had made their way to the Magic Box and had spent an hour training amongst the rubble before their conversation had heated up to a level where Buffy had almost pummelled him.

"I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible!" Giles chastised his usual soft voice harsh and biting with anger.

"Giles, will you calm down, I can't believe that Tara is dangerous. You saw her, she's just, well, she's Tara!" Buffy replied, her patience wearing thin.

"She told you she could be dangerous and you didn't think that maybe that is information we should all know?"

Buffy hung her head; she knew that she should have said something but Tara had assured her that she was only dangerous in the right way. Buffy herself could be considered 'dangerous in the right way'.

"She's not going to hurt anyone Giles." she pleaded. "You saw her with Willow; she's the Tara she always was."

Giles raised an eyebrow cautiously. "It's exactly _because_ I saw her with Willow that I know she could be exceptionally dangerous, to anyone who may pose a threat to her or Willow, _especially_ to Willow!" The older man shook his head and slumped into a chair, removing his glasses and polishing them slowly.

"What happened Giles?" Buffy asked suspiciously as she took a seat opposite him.

Placing his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose, he took a couple of deep breaths before replying. "I came back to the house and, well, she and Willow were..." he tilted his head to the side as if looking for the right term, "'making out' in the kitchen. The way she looked at me, Buffy, I've only ever seen…"

"Well yeah sure, I'd be pissed if you interrupted me. That doesn't mean anything!" Buffy cut him off.

Sighing deeply, Giles fixed his stare on the slayer, lulling her into silence before continuing. "…That kind of look in wild animals when they are guarding their kill or their offspring." he finished.

Buffy frowned and considered his statement. Looking up at him she opened her mouth to speak but Giles carried on before she had the chance.  
>"I honestly think that had Willow not spoken up, she may have attacked me and I can't say with any degree of certainty that I would have survived."<p>

Buffy looked at him, suitably stunned by what he had to say. Giles had never been one to overreact and she didn't think that he would start now. Shaking her head, her mouth formed the word 'no' and yet she failed to make any sound. "I'm sorry Buffy, I really am, but I think we need to learn more about where Tara has been and exactly how dangerous she could be." The amount of emphasis he placed on the end of the sentence reminded Buffy exactly why his concerns had been voiced so harshly.

"Kennedy!" she breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"She comes home today. Do you really want to put her into that house if Tara could pose such a serious threat?" Giles' voice had returned to its usual tone and Buffy knew they needed a plan, and quickly. "If she sees me as a threat to what she has with Willow…."

"And Kennedy's not exactly subtle!" Buffy said, her mind whirling with no end of hideous scenarios. "I'll go now and get this sorted once and for all!" She said firmly as she got to her feet and strode purposefully towards the door.

The potentials were all crowded in a semi circle in the basement listening to another one of Anya's 'pep talks'. In the back yard, Tara was helping Amanda with her fighting skills. Being the newest arrival to the group, she was still unsure of herself despite being the only potential to face the Bringers and survive.

Crash mats littered the grass and Amanda now stood before one awaiting Tara's next instruction. "Take what you think is a suitable stance and be careful not to get caught on the mat if you need to move quickly." Tara told her, her voice soft and motherly.  
>Shifting her weight, Amanda placed her left foot forward, making herself as small as possible to Tara who was standing directly in front of her.<p>

"That's good!" Tara encouraged as the young woman made herself comfortable before raising her fists and fixing the blonde in her sights, a sure sign she was ready for the next stage of Tara's tuition.

From the porch, Willow watched the lesson unfold. They had awoken as the physical training was drawing to a conclusion and Tara had noticed Amanda's hesitation with some of the moves Xander was trying to teach them. After changing into a simple black sports bra and sweat pants, she had kissed Willow lovingly before running downstairs to help. Willow had picked blue sweats and a tight vest top and joined the women in the yard, preferring to sit back and watch as Tara showed Amanda each move carefully before gently pointing out where she was going wrong and helping her adjust her style.

"That's not bad." Tara said thoughtfully as she took two quick steps towards Amanda, "But what if your enemy were to do this?"  
>She asked, gripping Amanda's throat with her right hand and sweeping her right leg around Amanda's and dropping her effortlessly onto the large mat.<p>

Amanda looked up at her with frightened eyes. "I… I…" she muttered.

Extending a hand, Tara smiled warmly as she helped the woman to her feet.

"You have to remember that the Bringers are fast and deadly." Tara said softly. "Are you ok, I didn't hurt you?" Amanda shook her head and Tara frowned questioningly.

"I mean no, you didn't hurt me." Amanda told her.

"Baby?" Tara asked, turning to the porch and fixing loving eyes on the redhead. "Can you help me for a moment?"

Willow got to her feet and bounced down the steps, coming to a halt at Tara's side. Something about the display she had seen play out before her had set a small fire in the pit of her stomach and she had wondered idly if this was how Gabrielle had felt while watching Xena train. Shaking off the image, she smiled and focused her attention on her own muscular blonde. 'Does that make me Xena?' her mind questioned before she chastised herself and met Tara's eyes.

"Are you done?" Tara asked with a giggle, causing Amanda to look at them both quizzically.

"All done!" Willow agreed, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Take a seat Amanda and we'll see what Willow would do in the same situation!" Tara told the potential who took a seat to the side of the mat and watched carefully.

"Ready?" Tara asked, fixing Willow under her lustful stare.

"I think you have an unfair advantage!" Willow whispered.

"Like what?" Tara replied as Willow adopted the same stance Amanda had taken only moments earlier.

"Like your eyes, and that look!" Willow purred.

Without warning, Tara rushed her and Willow spun instinctively, her hands reaching out and pushing Tara firmly in the back as the blonde reached her side. Tara crashed loudly into the mat and immediately got to her feet.

"Wow!" Amanda breathed, that one simple word displaying the level of awe with which she regarded the two women in front of her.  
>Tara growled as she regarded the redhead, Amanda's exclamation unheard as she fixed Willow in her sights. Shaking her head, she blinked into the sunlight, her instinct to attack the force that had knocked her to the ground melting as Willow smiled apologetically.<p>

Turning her attention back to the potential, Tara smiled. If a Bringer is looking to run a knife through you, that's probably how they will do it." Tara explained slowly, "Had I been a bringer, you would now be dead, Willows reaction, while majorly pissing the Bringer off, would have given her time to run."

She turned to her lover, winking quickly before returning her attention to the potential.

"I just don't think I can." Amanda said sadly.

"Of course you can, you just need a little practice!" Willow said, crossing to her side and sitting on the grass. "Go on, try again and listen to your gut!" she whispered.

Reluctantly, Amanda got to her feet and assumed her position in front of the mat, falling more comfortably into her fighting stance.  
>Rubbing her hands on her pants, Tara turned and appeared to be walking away. Amanda frowned and looked to Willow who was watching the blonde curiously although her eyes lingered over her well muscled rear longer than she would have expected. Smiling, Amanda turned to face the blonde once again and screamed as Tara ran full speed at her, closing the gap between them immediately. Dropping to her knees, she flicked her leg out, catching Tara's foot and spilling her across the mat. Willow leapt to her feet and applauded loudly.<p>

"Well done Amanda. If your gut tells you to duck and cover, then listen to it. Instincts are what will keep you alive."

"I'm fine thank you!" Tara complained from the mat. Resting up on her elbow, she pouted at Willow who crossed to her side and licked her protruding lip quickly before claiming it as her own and kissing the disgruntled blonde passionately. "Better?" Willow breathed as she pulled back.

"Hmmm, much!" Tara replied sensuously as she helped Willow to her feet.

Amanda had politely turned away as the women had enjoyed their 'moment'.

"Amanda?" Tara called, "I want you to attack me!" she said when Amanda turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Me?" the shake in the young woman's voice was clear and she looked to Willow for support, or an escape.

"Baby, are you sure she's ready for that?" Willow asked as she rested her hand lightly on Tara's forearm.

"I thought I might show her a throw!" Tara explained. "If she sees how, then she might want to learn and it could build her confidence!" she whispered.

"Well do it with me." Willow said quickly, her cheeks flushing deeply as Tara turned and looked at her hungrily.

"Out here, in front of Amanda?" she purred.

"Get her comfortable with the dodging first baby?" Willow suggested. In her bid to change the subject from her rapidly increasing arousal, she had entirely forgotten what Tara had been suggesting previously.

Buffy and Giles stepped into the house; closing the front door quietly they looked around the near silent house.  
>"Must be training!" Buffy deducted as she made her way towards the kitchen.<br>Stopping at the back door, she smiled sadly as she saw Tara and Amanda training, both wearing smiles before settling into a fresh 'attack'. Giles stopped behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Look at her Giles; does she really look dangerous to you?"

Looking back over her shoulder she watched as Giles took in the scene before him. "I think it may be a different story if it were Amanda attacking Willow!" he said sadly.

"Well, there's one way to find out!" Buffy announced and pulled the door open and stepped outside before Giles had a chance to complain.

"Hey guys!" she greeted the group cheerfully. "Everything ok?" She directed the question at Amanda who was brushing herself down after dropping Tara to the mat for a second tome.

"Tara and Willow were helping me with some training!" Amanda told her.

"She's doing really well Buff!" Willow told her friend.

"I wanted to show her a throw but it's been pointed out that it may be a little early for that."

"You might be right!" Buffy said, "But you could be a little strong for her, maybe she should go up against Will?"

Tara's eyes darted back and forth between the slayer, potential and Willow, her gut twisted painfully at the thought before Willows voice called her back.

"That might be better, we're more evenly matched, y'know, physically!" she said and joined Amanda by the mats.

Smiling, Buffy turned to Tara. "I'm not overtaking am I, I mean, if you don't want to do this, then hey, it's your session!" Tara smiled and shook her head slowly, gesturing with her hand for Buffy to continue.  
>Stripping her jacket off, Buffy turned to Giles and nodded before joining the women in front of the largest crash mat.<p>

"Amanda, if you just wanna watch carefully, then you can have a go, ok?" she said, receiving a nod before the potential joined Tara and Giles on the sidelines. "Will, charge me!" Buffy said firmly.

Taking a deep breath, Willow jogged down the garden before turning and running as fast as she could at the slayer. Buffy dropped into a fight stance quickly and as Willow reached out for her, she fell back, bringing her foot up and flipping Willow over her head.

Next to Giles, every muscle in Tara's body tensed and she growled low in her throat, her fists clenching at her side. Taking an involuntary step away, Giles tried to signal Buffy but found it nearly impossible to get her attention without also alerting Tara. As Willow got to her feet and bowed, Tara relaxed, although her jaw was still locked firmly, giving her a slightly menacing appearance.

Looking towards the group, Buffy shook her head slightly and Giles sighed heavily. Clearly the slayer had missed Tara's response and he was frustrated that she hadn't seen the depth of her reaction.

"But.." Amanda's voice broke the silence and everyone turned to look at her. "Willow is only slim, the Bringers are much bigger and stronger." she ventured.

"It's not the size that matters." Giles explained quickly, "With that throw, you're using your opponents momentum to throw them, it doesn't matter how big or small they are, just how fast they are going!" he told her.  
>Buffy nodded in agreement.<p>

"Tara, wanna show her?" Buffy asked, smiling warmly.

Raising one eyebrow, Tara nodded. As she and Willow changed places, Tara caught her by the wrist.

"You ok, she didn't hurt you?" she whispered sincerely. The redhead smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I'm fine." she said as she pulled back.

Taking her place a few feet from Buffy, Tara cleared her mind and focused on the slayer, her eyes taking in every possible danger before returning the slight blonde before her.

"Ready?" Buffy asked.

Tara charged her quickly and Buffy repeated the action, flipping Tara easily over her head and landing her on the mat. Rather than lying still, Tara spun quickly, crouching like a lion ready to leap at a passing antelope. Buffy noticed her immediate recovery and turned to face her, her own body responding to the threat it felt.

"Tara?" Buffy said, backing away slightly and chastising herself for allowing her anticipation to show through.

Stalking her much like a lion would, Tara's attentions were focused fully on the slayer, her eyes deepening in colour as she tilted her head slightly, searching for any sign of weakness.

Willow frowned, she wasn't at all sure that this was part of the session or what had gotten into her lover.

Suddenly the back door burst open, making them all jump and snapping Tara from her 'hunt', in its mouth, Xander stood grinning.  
>"Looky looky what I got!" He said cheerfully as he stepped aside to reveal Kennedy.<br>"We just got back!" He said, clearly pleased with himself for remembering to collect her.

Almost as one, Buffy, Amanda, Giles and Willow turned towards the house, each one greeting the potential with a friendly word and a smile. Not a single one noticed Tara's lip curl upwards into a cruel snarl as the potential fixed her eyes on the redhead. 


	19. Chapter 19

Seated around the large dining room table, Kennedy was overcome by the reaction of her fellow potentials to her homecoming. She knew full well that many of them regarded her with nonchalance at best, many disliked her intensely and only one or two had offered her the hand of friendship.

Since her run in with the Bringers, each potential had, at some point during her stay in hospital, been by to visit, many bringing her fruit or candy in an attempt to cheer her up.

From what she managed to gather, only Amanda had the vaguest clue as to her true injury, not the physical healing of her chest and its contained organs, but the shattered tatters of her heart.

Willow stood in the kitchen doorway, watching as the potentials fussed over Kennedy and offered to fetch her things ranging from food and drinks, to videos, popcorn and anything else she felt the need for. Behind her, Tara prowled around the kitchen; fighting the urge to take the plates she was returning to their cupboards and smash them over the injured potentials head.

Her return, although wordless, had told Tara everything she had needed to know. The desire and yearning in the brief look she had settled on Willow had said quite clearly that she had no intention of giving up the fight for the redhead. Her stay in the hospital, her injuries and Willows rejection of her affections had apparently done nothing to quell the selfish need within her. Part of Tara couldn't blame her for that. She had felt the need for Willows touch, the call of her lips and the overwhelming desire to be claimed as Willows own. The other, more predatory part, wanted to protect Willow, protect the love and devotion they had promised to each other for eternity, if that meant putting Kennedy permanently out of the picture, well that was just a bonus.

"Tara?" Willows voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up at the woman stood before her.

"What?" her eyes were clouded as though she had just woken up.

"What?" Willow echoed disbelievingly. "What?"

Tara looked down to the plate she had been holding, so lost was she in her mental defence that her grip on the plate had tightened and smashed the delicate china, a shard of the flowered crockery sticking deeply into her arm.

Looking back up at Willow, she smiled weakly. "Whoops?"

Willow ran her fingers gently over the blondes flushed cheek, "What's going on with you baby?" she asked gently, her other hand teasing the fractured plate from her fingers and resting it gently on the island in the centre of the room. Tracing her arm gently, Willow searched Tara's eyes for whatever it was that had changed within her.

"What's going on up there?" Willow continued her fingertips softly caressing Tara's cheek as her breath tickled her full lips.

The slamming of the fridge jolted Willow back to reality. She had always known that she could get so lost in Tara's eyes and yet had always managed to keep a grip on the outside world, at least while they were in the presence of others. Turning towards the creator of the harsh sound, Willow smiled weakly as Kennedy popped open a can of soda. The potential locked eyes with Tara whose lip curled involuntarily.

Taking a half step back, Willow focused her attention Kennedy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, the concern in her voice heartfelt and genuine.

"I'm ok, better now I'm back here!" Kennedy said, her eyes softening as she regarded the lithe redhead. "I'm sorry about before, how I acted at the hospital." she continued, "I was out of order and I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to yell at you!" Dropping her eyes to the floor, she smiled slyly as Willow crossed to her side.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too!" Willow said and wrapped the potential in a friendly hug.

Returning the gesture, Kennedy's hands settled on the small of Willows back and her eyes locked firmly with Tara's, ice and hatred pouring into the blonde.

Tara took several deep breaths; she could feel her anger building and knew she was overreacting. Kennedy grinned and licked her lips suggestively, she knew exactly how Tara felt, she had felt it herself on the blondes arrival. Tara snarled suddenly and took a large step towards the woman, causing Willow to pull back.

As soon as she saw the motion, Tara knew she'd over stepped the mark and her hand reached for the large shard of plate still embedded in her arm and pulled it roughly from her porcelain flesh and threw it viciously into the trash can.

"Oh god, Tara!" Willow said as the wound seeped and dripped a dozen spots of blood over the floor. Striding towards the women, Tara reached up, causing Kennedy to flinch, and retrieved the first aid box on top of the fridge and turn towards the stairs. "I'm going to clean this up!" she said, her voice deep with menace and power.

Willow stared after her lover for a few seconds before turning back to Kennedy. "It's good to have you home." she said genuinely, "I'm gonna make sure she's ok!" And with that, she turned and raced after Tara, leaving the potential staring dumbly after her.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Willow called, leaning her head against the bathroom door and awaiting a reply. "Tara?" she asked loudly when she received no response.

Jiggling the handle, Willow sighed heavily when she found the door to be locked. "Tara!" She yelled, her tone dominant and demanding. "Talk to me!" Silence reigned the hallway and Willow gritted her teeth until her jaw ached. "Patefacio!" she whispered under her breath and smiled when the lock clicked and the door swung slowly open.

She stepped inside before looking and as she closed the door, she saw Tara sat with her back to the sink, her eyes focused on the open wound in her arm although she made no effort to clean or dress the injury.

Willow dropped to her knees next to the blonde and brushed her hair from her face. "Baby?" She asked softly, her fingers gently guiding Tara's eyes up to meet her own. "What's going on?" Despite the gentle texture of her voice, Tara knew she wouldn't be fobbed off with a lame excuse.

"I don't know." she answered honestly, pulling away from the intense gaze of the redhead to regard her bleeding arm once again.

Willow frowned slightly as she got to her feet. Buffy had stocked the cupboards in each bathroom with various medical supplies for flushing and dressing wounds and had even gone as far as acquiring a suture kit for each first aid box.

Filling a small water bottle with warm water, she offered her hand to Tara who still hadn't made any effort to move. "Come on, let me help you." she whispered as she helped the blonde to her feet and gestured for her to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

Willow washed Tara's injury carefully, making absolute sure to flush out the gash so it was free from shards of porcelain. "You should have this stitched, but we couldn't get any anaesthetic." Willow said apologetically. "We can go down to the hospital and get them to do it."

Tara shook her head slowly before looking at the wound quizzically. She had a dull recollection of receiving the injury and yet couldn't recall exactly how she had come to have some of Buffy's best china impaled in her arm. "You do it." she said sadly, never meeting the redheads eyes.

"But we don't have…"

"I want you to do it!" Tara replied more firmly, her eyes locking onto the redheads.

Willow reached silently for the suture kit and pulled out a small sheet of paper instructing her how to place and tie the stitches correctly. After reading the small sheet thoroughly, she took a deep breath and prepared the needle within the pack.

"Looks like a fishing hook!" Willow said with a weak smile as she held up the needle for Tara to inspect.

"What do you hope to catch then Ahab?"

"An angel!"

Tara smiled, tears pooling behind her eyes. "That's a pretty rare catch!"

"It is." Willow agreed, leaning in slowly to find the soft, warm lips of her lover and kissing her gently.

Breaking the kiss, Willow pulled back just far enough so she could rest her forehead on Tara's. "You know you can tell me anything." she whispered, her breath tickling the blondes lips as she spoke.

"I know." Tara said, "And when I know what it is, I'll tell you, ok?"

Willow nodded and returned her attention to Tara's arm. "If this hurts, I'll stop and we can go to the hospital!"

With shaking fingers, Willow pulled Tara's arm onto her lap, the blondes elegant fingers gently caressing the top of her thigh as Willow mentally planned each suture.

"Y'know, maybe I should practice on something less…." Her words caught in her throat as Tara's fingers curled slowly towards Willows rapidly heating centre, "Exciting!" she gulped the final word and looked towards Tara who still seemed to be lost in her thoughts, the only sign of anything other than complete catatonia was the teasing motion of her fingers.

Taking a deep breath, Willow forced her mind to focus on the needle and with shaking fingers she made the first small puncture, her eyes darting up as the needle reappeared through the alabaster canvas. Tara hadn't even flinched as the needle passed through her skin and Willow felt like crying at the complete lack of emotion.

Quickly she placed fourteen neat stitches into the wound and wrapped it securely with a sterile bandage. "All done?" Tara asked.

"Not at all!" Willow told her firmly. "Come on." She took the blondes hand and led her up to the attic space.

Tara sat heavily on the bed and rested her head in her hands, rubbing idly at her scalp as though she were trying to awaken the words to tell the concerned redhead what she thought may be happening.

Willow smiled sadly and knelt softly behind her love, her fingers going to work on the well-muscled shoulders and drawing a warm moan from the blonde.

"We can always stay at Xanders for a few days, if you want?" Willow whispered as she kissed Tara's ear lovingly.

Turning her head slightly, Tara looked suitably confused. "Why do we want to stay at Xanders?" she asked.

"If you're not comfortable around Kennedy, I know things have been tense and maybe it's my fault, no it _is_ my fault, maybe I should go to Xanders and then there'd be no tension although there could still be with you and her and, ok, so maybe I could go to Xanders and you could stay with Anya and Kennedy…."

Tara's lips engulfed the seemingly never ending babble, turning it quickly into a throaty moan as her hand snaked up Willows arm before lightly stroking the nape of her neck. Pulling back reluctantly, Tara sighed heavily.

"It's not about her." she said quietly, "Ok, well it's a little bit about her but mainly it's me." She admitted, glad that Willow was still behind her and couldn't see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

Willow remained silent sensing that Tara had found the words she wanted and would tell her what was troubling her as long as she was patient.

Resuming her gentle massage over Tara's well defined shoulders, Willow waited patiently for Tara to continue but was surprised when Tara took to her feet. Realising that she was removing the top and bra she had changed into after training, Willow was momentarily disappointed that Tara had chosen to remain with her back facing her.

The blonde lay down on her front, her gaze lingering over the nightstand before she closed her eyes completely. "Mmmm, that's perfect baby!" Tara moaned softly as Willow continued with her ministrations, kissing Tara's cheek softly she waited for the blonde to continue.

"It's like I'm not me sometimes… I'm torn apart and then put back together with animal traits. It scares me what I could do." A single tear leaked out from between her eyelashes and Willow reached out to wipe it from her cheek, placing a delicate kiss between her shoulder blades before straightening up and running her hands slowly over her back.

"I feel like some sort of cave woman!" Willows imagination was propelled to Tara in a fuzzy bikini and she shook her head slowly.

"It's like, sometimes, I look at you and I want to club you over the head and drag you back to my cave and then someone else will look at you and I just want to rip them apart."

Willow leant in resting on her left arm, she kissed the nape of Tara's neck softly. "You know you can always drag me back to your cave!" she purred.

"I'm serious Willow. I changed while I was away, something happened and I'm different somehow. Stronger, faster, animalistic and I know Giles is worried, I saw it in his eyes." she swallowed the tears that rose in her voice and let Willows gentle touch over her back soothe her before continuing. "I don't know Will, I'm so scared that I'm going to hurt someone…."

"You won't!" Willow told her certainly.

"You don't know that!"

"I know you, you'd never hurt anyone. Some crazy demon, or a wacky Bringer, but not us, we're family." Willow whispered the final word softly and it flooded Tara's memory of her blood relations and their rapid exit from the Magic Box.

"I wanted to!" Tara whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "Today when we were all training."

Willow snuggled in close, her arm draped over Tara's exposed back and her fingers tracing her flank gently.

"I watched as you and Buffy showed Amanda that throw and I wanted to hurt her so much. I don't know what would have happened if Xander hadn't interrupted us."

Tara's voice cracked as tears shook her body, rolling over to lie on her back, her watery blue eyes met with Willows. "I'm so scared, Will!" she admitted.

Wrapping Tara in her arms and consequently, her love, Willow rocked her lover softly. "It's ok baby, we'll sort it out. I promise!"


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what do you think?" Buffy asked.

Three days had passed since Kennedy had returned home and things were slowly returning to what passed for normal. The tension in house had dimmed somewhat, due primarily to Tara's unexplained and regular absences.

"I think it will do her good and help to focus her attentions." Giles agreed slowly as he placed his glasses back on his nose.

"Focus whose attentions?" Willow asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Tara had disappeared out just before breakfast and still hadn't returned.

"We thought that maybe Kennedy could take over some of the training sessions, just until she's completely healed." Buffy explained as Willow busied herself fixing a sandwich.

"Sounds good Buff." Willow agreed through a mouthful of ham and mustard sandwich.

Almost as if she had realised it were her cue to enter the kitchen, Kennedy appeared and sat next to Giles. "What's good?" She asked, her mind hoped that maybe Tara was moving out or leaving town entirely but the grin on Willows face dispelled that thought quickly.

"Well, we thought you might like to help train the others!" Giles said as he regarded the young woman at his side. "At least until you're healed fully and then you can continue with your own training."

Kennedy's face lit up. "You mean I get to be in charge?" She beamed.

"Well, kinda but just for a few sessions, to see how you do!" Buffy said with a giggle.

"Brilliant, thanks Buffy!" Kennedy rushed from the room and not one of the remaining Scoobies could figure out where she was going.

After lunch, Kennedy announced to the others that she was ready to lead them in their training. Buffy had warned the potentials that Kennedy would be taking over for a few sessions before she had left for work and with the slayer due home in an hour, Kennedy wanted to have something productive to show her.

After leading them through a warm up consisting of stretching, and some running, Kennedy began putting the girls through their paces, calling out various fighting techniques and punch combinations.

Buffy arrived back at the house with Robin Wood; the pair had been on a date the previous evening although Buffy hadn't mentioned it to the others. He had revealed that his mother had been a slayer who had perished at the hands of a vampire while he was still a child and offered his services in the fight against the First.

After a quick tour of the house, Buffy led him towards the yard.

"We have more going on for us than, well, than the nothing we had before." Buffy said as she pushed open the back door and stepped onto the sun-dappled porch.

"So I see." Robin replied as he took in the view before him.

The potentials were lined up in three rows, each one focused and following Kennedy's instructions quickly and accurately, each punch delivered into thin air as though their lives depended on it.

"Chamber your energy. Punch block combo!" Kennedy hollered.

Chloe faltered, her punch kick combo falling short and leaving her facing in the opposite direction to the rest of the potentials. Kennedy strode towards her and invaded her personal space.

"Hold it! What the hell do you call that potential? Try that in the field, you are dead. Drop, and give me 20." Kennedy demanded.

Chloe looked understandably nervous. "20 what?" she asked cautiously.

Drunk on her new authority, Kennedy closed the gap even further and with her face only centimetres from Chloe's replied. "Push-ups, maggot!"

As Chloe dropped to the ground to begin her push-ups, Kennedy turned to Buffy and Robin on the porch, her scowl quickly melting into a huge grin.

"I love this job! Did you see that? I called that girl 'maggot.'" she beamed triumphantly before turning to the new visitor. "Hi." she said, her hands going to her hips as she looked him up and down, "Who the hell are you?"

"An ally!" Buffy told her, her voice warning the overexcited potential to calm down.

"So, what do you think? My girls ready to kick some ass, or what?" Kennedy continued, her excitement muted slightly but her pride in her new role clearly written on her face.

"Looking strong." Robin agreed.

"But?"

"Well, I'm just not sure the First has an ass that you can actually, you know, kick." Robin told her.

"We'll see!" Kennedy told him with a smirk.

From the ranks of potentials, Amanda waved wildly. "Principal Wood, hi! It's so weird seeing you outside of school." she grinned at the man who looked rather uncomfortable but smiled politely.

Snapping her attention back to Amanda, Kennedy resumed her role as trainer. "What are you waving at, potential?" She asked, causing Amanda to look sheepishly to the ground. "Attention!" Kennedy demanded and the group fell into a solid, united stance with a resounding "huh!"

Willow was halfway down the stairs; her arms laden with weapons when Tara pushed open the front door and stepped inside. She offered no explanation as to where she had been but Willow guessed from the light coat of sweat on her skin that she had been jogging or down to the gym.

"Hey baby, want a hand with those?" Tara asked as she watched Willow carefully descend the staircase.

"Hey." Willow replied, pausing at the foot of the stairs to kiss Tara carefully. "I got it thanks!" She smiled and continued towards the back yard. She wasn't sure that giving Tara weapons and then pointing her in the direction of Kennedy was an altogether good idea.

"Ok then, well, I'm going to shower. I'll be down soon!" Tara said softly as she jogged upstairs.

Stepping out into the sunshine, Willow froze as she saw Robin stood next to Buffy. Both had turned when they heard the door open and Willow smiled weakly.

"Oh, hi. Hey. Well, Buffy, I… I see that our preparation for the school-pep-dance-cheer-drill contest are coming along. Bring it on!" she said weakly.

Buffy smiled and wondered where Willow had gotten that idea from. "It's Ok; I filled him in on everything."

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Willow smiled. "Oh, thank God! If I had to explain all these weapons, I had nothing." she said, her usual cheery Willowness had returned and she was more relaxed that Buffy could remember having seen her in a long, long time.

"Buffy tells me you have been, um oh, how shall I put it… experimenting." Robin began, pausing only when Willows eyes grew wide and she turned to Buffy with a 'You told him what?' expression. "With the magicks." he clarified.

"Oh! Yeah. Oh, nothing too heavy, though. Just the lighter,

safer stuff. Uh, if Kennedy asks, her pointy stuff's right there. See you inside." she giggled nervously before turning her attention to Buffy. "So much cooler than Snyder."

Once Willow had returned to the house, Robin turned back to the slayer. "She really almost destroyed the world?" he asked incredulously.

Buffy nodded, "Yep!"

"Remind me not to make her crabby!" Robin joked.

As Buffy opened her mouth to continue, Willow reappeared in the doorway, another set of axes and swords in her arms.

"Looks like she's taking to the training well." She said, clearly impressed with the progress Kennedy was making.

"Yeah, wanna arm the gang and see how they go?" Buffy offered and Willow started taking the weapons to the group.

Tara watched the training session from her window. Part of her longed to be out there, kicking and punching at one of the large punch bags they had hung on the tree, the other part was glad she was three stories from the potential.

As Willow stepped onto the grass armed with a sword and an axe, Tara felt her heart melt all over again. The sun reflected from her hair, casting a delicate red halo around her head and confirming the belief that she was indeed an angel, at least to Tara's mind. With the potentials all armed and dangerous, Tara frowned as Willow hung around on the sidelines. Buffy stepped into the mix and ran the girls through their paces, making it clear, even from the lofty heights of the attic, the best and most efficient way to wield the various weapons.

Behind her, Kennedy was testing out her strength and manoeuvrability, punching slowly and offering a swift kick to one of the punch bags. With the potential now engrossed in her own training, Tara slipped into a tight vest and light sweat pants, intending to get some sword practice in.

Willow crossed over to Kennedy when the potential called her name. "Can you hold the bag please?" she asked.

Willow smiled and found a comfortable grip on the bag as Kennedy resumed her punches and kicks, each one firm yet lacking the power they had previously.

"Hey Giles, you're back!" Tara said as she reached the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by the former Watcher.

"Well yes!" he said, looking around just to check he was indeed as 'back' as the blonde had suggested.

"Yeah, ok, it was kinda obvious!" Tara admitted, her cheeks flushing a little. "Wanna help me with my sword skills?" she asked.

"Certainly!" Giles replied as he placed one heavy hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

As they pushed open the back door, Willow looked up and smiled. Her attention lapse causing her to twist the punch bag slightly, as she did so, Kennedy swung fiercely and missed the bag completely, landing the powerful punch squarely on Willows jaw and knocking her to the ground.

Without warning, Tara jumped over the simple wooden railing around the porch and leapt at the potential, knocking her to the ground and raining a flurry of punches down on the unsuspecting woman, each punch punctuated with a snarl or growl.

Screams and yells filled the yard but neither woman heard as Kennedy did her best to fight back and managed to wriggle free from the muscular blonde. Wiping her bloodied mouth with the back of one hand, Kennedy glared at Tara and assumed her fighting stance.

Buffy was in the middle of the two women almost instantly, Giles had rushed over to Willow and tried to help her to her feet.

"Get out the way Buffy!" Tara snarled viciously.

"Tara, you don't want to do this!" Buffy said softly, forcing herself to meet the dark, dangerous eyes of the blonde.

Kennedy stepped up to Buffy's side. "She's right Buffy, get out the way!" With that, she leapt at Tara who dropped to the ground and flipped Kennedy onto her back. To her credit, the potential found her feet quickly and charged Tara once again, catching her off guard with a well aimed right hook.

Spitting blood to the grass, Tara reacted with her own rapid fire punches to Kennedy's ribs and stomach causing her to crash to the ground, holding her sides and growling in pain.

As Tara's body gave her next move away, Buffy tackled her to the ground, trying to pin her securely. Glaring up at her, Tara brought up her knee quickly, the movement winding the slayer and giving her the chance to flip her onto her back. "Not your fight!" she snarled as she got to her feet and eyed Kennedy who had gotten back to her feet and retrieved a sword that one of the other potentials had dropped in her rush to avoid the impending battle that was unfolding on the lawn.

"Come on Bitch!" Kennedy screamed, brandishing the sword as comfortably as if it were an extension of herself.

Willingly, Tara pounced, whipping her leg around and taking Kennedy's feet out from under her. With the potential flat on her back, Tara grabbed the sword she had been threatened with only seconds before. Holding it above her head, its tip pointing directly at Kennedy's chest, Tara smiled coldly.

In Giles' arms, Willow shook the last remnants of her knock out from her head. Looking over to her lover, her heart froze, but her legs found life and she sprinted towards the women.

As she raised the sword even higher, Tara's eyes grew cold and dead but never left Kennedy's.

Willow threw herself into the mix, landing just to Kennedy's side she crawled on top of the potential using her body as a shield. "Stop it Tara!" she screamed with a tear-choked voice.

Shaking her head, Tara's eyes cleared and returned to their usual hypnotic blue. "Willow?" she asked, before looking up quizzically at the sword in her hands.

Willow got to her feet and ran her shaking hands up Tara's arms, removing the sword from her grasp effortlessly. "We'll get it sorted, but there is no 'we' if you kill her." she whispered as she linked fingers with Tara and guided their arms to their sides.

Buffy, Giles and Robin all looked on in total amazement as the potentials burst into thunderous applause.

Buffy had spent at least a half hour tending to Kennedy's fresh injuries, miraculously, the fight hadn't popped any of her stitches although Buffy was sure she had sustained at least one broken rib. With the potential banished to the basement with Anya and a handful of others, at least until Tara had left the house, Buffy turned her attention to Giles who had his head buried in a large, dusty tome.

"I guess you were right!" She admitted reluctantly as she took a seat at the table with her watcher. "I can't believe that was Tara!"

Giles looked up slowly and offered her a supportive smile. "Buffy, while I'm in no rush to celebrate my accurate depiction of Tara's sudden darkness, I appreciate your acknowledgement."

Buffy frowned slightly. "Huh?"

"Yes I was right!" Giles told her plainly. "However, it seems as though there may be a spell that will identify the cause of Tara's metamorphosis. She and Willow are upstairs now, gathering some of their things together." he explained, pointing to the ancient and delicate text in front of him.

"So what, we work out what's wrong with her and then bind it, or remove it, or do what?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "I was thinking if we could find a way to help her control her power and obvious anger, then she could prove vital in the impending battle against the First."

Buffy shook her head slowly, "That sounds pretty tough Giles, we can't afford to get it wrong and have her kill someone!"

"Agreed!" Giles said. "But I think we should try and find out what is going on with her first and then make a decision based on that."

"Agreed!" Buffy said before lapsing into silence and hanging her head slowly.

"You ready?" Willow asked softly.

She had sat on the edge of the bed watching Tara pace the room for the past hour.

"I should leave!" Tara announced suddenly. "Get away from here; it'll be safer for everyone!"

She crossed to the closet and began bundling clothes into a large rucksack.

"Wait, what?" Willow rushed to the blondes side, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn and face her.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"But Willow, I can't stay here, not after today!"

Brushing her fingers through the long blonde hair of her lover, Willow guided Tara's face up to meet her gaze. "Lets see what this spell says first, ok, then we'll take it from there!"

Tara nodded slowly. "If we can't do anything about it though, I'm moving out!" she replied firmly.

"Ok." Willow said, "We should get going, Giles will be waiting."

Smiling softly, Tara linked her fingers with Willow and placed a delicate kiss on the redheads lips before turning and leading her out of the room and towards her fate.


	21. Chapter 21

In the training room of the Magic Box, Willow was reading through the ancient Egyptian spell Giles had discovered.

"I don't think I can do this!" She whispered softly as she read the text for the third time.

"Of course you can Willow. I believe in you!" Giles offered, squeezing her shoulder supportively as he spoke. Smiling weakly, Willow took a deep breath and focused her attention on both the spell and the required ingredients before letting out a huge sigh. "Are we all ready?" she asked.

"Erm Will?" Buffy looked up from her place on the crash mats, "Ready for what?"

Willow smiled, in her bid to get the spell as accurate as possible in her mind; she had neglected to inform the others as to what their parts would be in the spells. "You and Tara must sit facing each other and hold hands. I will cast a protection circle, y'know, just in case scary stuff turns up, then when the circle is cast, I'll do the revelation spell and the connection of your hands will show you exactly what is causing the changes in Tara!" Willow explained slowly.

"And why is it you're not going to be in the circle?" Buffy asked.

"Well the power of the circle will mean that anything that is already within it, or appears in it, will be contained. And if there's something ookey, then I figured you'd be a better person to fight it than me!" Her cheeks flushed deeply at her admission but she held Buffy's eye contact.

"Can we get this done?" Tara asked softly.

With the full agreement of everyone present, Buffy and Tara sat opposite each other, their hands resting softly in the others.

Willow took a deep breath and reached for the large jar of sacred sand, after pausing briefly to work out which direction was North, she began pouring the rich red sand around the two women before beginning the spell in a clear, controlled voice.

"I conjure thee, O Circle of Power, that thou beest  
>a boundary between the world of men and the realms of the Mighty Ones;<br>a meeting place of love and joy and truth;  
>a shield against all wickedness and evil;<br>a rampart and protection that shall preserve and contain  
>the power that we raise within thee.<p>

Wherefore do I bless thee, and consecrate thee,  
>in the names of Cernunnos and Cerridwen."<p>

As Willow finished the circle, the sand flamed brightly for several seconds before returning to its luxuriant colour.

Handing the first spell book back to Giles, Willow took the second and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of any doubt and insecurity.

"Ready Buffy?" she asked as she turned back to the encircled women.

Buffy nodded but didn't speak.

As Willow began the spell, both Buffy and Tara closed their eyes, focusing on anything that could be a clue as to what was making Tara act so uncharacteristically.

Willow's voice filled the room, if she was nervous, then her tone certainly didn't betray her.

"KOMPHTHO KOMNOUN! You who shook and shake the world. You have swallowed the Ever-Living serpent and daily the disk of the sun and of the moon. You whose name ITHIOO'E'I ARBATHIAO send up to me, at Night Daimon of this night to reveal to Buffy concerning the thing, your faithful servant. Tara!"

Both Willow and Giles held their breath as Buffy's head tipped back, her eyelids twitching as though she were having a dream. The lights suddenly smashed, sending shards of glass raining down on the group as a powerful wind blew through the training room, despite its power, the candles they had lit flickered but stayed alight.

"Oh my goddess." Willow whispered, grabbing Giles arm firmly.

Giles wore a similar expression of shock. As the wind rushed and howled it was turning into a mini tornado engulfing Tara, in the brief glimpses they could catch of the blonde, she looked peaceful, but every other glance she seemed to not be there, having been replaced with a figure both Giles and Willow recognised.

Almost as soon as windstorm had started, it died out, leaving everyone shaking and breathless but unhurt. Buffy opened her eyes and expected to be in darkness but to her surprise, the candles still burnt and the protection circle remained around them.

"Wow that was intense!" Buffy said slowly as she slumped back slightly, releasing Tara's hands and resting hers back on her thighs.

Willow got to her feet and crossed to the women on the floor, wiping out the circle as she did so.

"Tara?" Willow asked cautiously. The blonde hadn't moved or even opened her eyes, her hands sat softly in her lap and her chest rose and fell evenly. Kneeling in front of the blonde, Willow scooped her hands into her own. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Willow?" Tara's voice was thick and croaky as though she had just awoken from an exceptionally long sleep.

"It's me baby. Are you alright?"

Tara opened her eyes and smiled softly as she considered the question. "I think I am." she said, looking lovingly into the green orbs before her.

Buffy and Giles sat in silence in the corner of the room, Buffy's head hung as she tried to absorb everything she had learnt in such a short space of time.

Looking to Giles, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off immediately when he smiled. "You saw?" she asked.

"We did." he replied simply.

"So it's something we can deal with?" Tara asked. She appeared to be the only one in the small group who still had no idea what was causing her violent and primal outbursts.

"A simple binding should do it." Willow told her with a grin as she helped Tara to her feet.

"Oh, thank the Goddess!" the relief in Tara's voice was clear and she hugged Willow tightly.

"Tara, baby?" the redhead squeaked into the embrace. "Oxygen becoming and issue!"

Buffy and Giles giggled quietly, the memory of the last time she had used those very words filled their minds and they were glad that everything had worked out so well in that encounter.

"We should really get back. I have to take the potentials out." Buffy said slowly. "Plus, I'm starving!"

Nodding in agreement, Giles lead the way to the front door. "And the things Willow will need for the binding are all at the house anyway!"

Following the others towards the front door, Tara stopped suddenly, her hand in Willows causing the redhead to turn and regard her questioningly.

"Erm guys?" Tara's voice cut into each individual trail of thought. "What am I?" she asked, a part of her really not wanting to know the answer but the witch in her knowing she had to.

Buffy and Giles paused before the steps and turned to her. Looking to Willow, Giles smiled as she nodded her approval for him to relay the information.

"Tara, I don't know how but I do have a theory why, but you have been embodied with slayer power. You are the first slayer reborn, blessed with her inherent power, strength and unfortunately her lust for the kill!" he said proudly.

"I… Me? But…" Tara looked to Willow, hoping somehow that Giles was wrong although she knew the chances of that were remote.

"The binding will help you to control the power and focus it in the right direction." Willow told her softly. "I don't know how, but you really are a slayer, _the_ slayer!"

Looking to Buffy, Tara shook her head. "Really?"

"It explains how you can throw and dodge me!" Buffy admitted.

"Now I think we should get back and have something to eat. We can research how this happened after dinner!" Giles said, the excitement of this new development was clear in his voice and the women all giggled softly as they followed him back to the Summers' house to reveal their news.


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank god that's over!" Buffy sighed as she closed the door to the basement firmly and leant back against the solid wood.

She had gathered the potentials together to explain to them everything they had learned about Tara and the power she now had, and to set their minds to rest. While many had accepted the news as just another part of the weird and wonderful life they had suddenly found themselves in, a few were more than a little disbelieving.

"Did everything go to plan?" Giles asked softly as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Yeah I guess, Anya's fielding questions now." she told him. "I'm going to grab a shower and then we should all head out for some training. How's the researchy going?"

Giles removed his glasses and polished them thoughtfully on a handkerchief and Buffy idly wondered if that was the sole purpose for his having one. Shaking her head from the rather unpleasant images that filled her mind, she smiled coyly as he replaced them and looked over his shoulder. "Well, Willow is gathering the things she needs for the binding and Tara, well I think she is still a little, what is it you say? Wigged?"

Buffy smiled broadly. "Yeah well, she'll be fine Giles; she's stronger than you know."

Giles nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna shower, back soon!" Buffy told him before disappearing off to the bathroom.

Willow sat under the tree in the back yard, the sun dappling through the branches and spotting the ground around her. She stared lovingly at the photograph in her hand and remembered the day it had been taken.

She, Tara, Buffy, Riley, Anya and Xander had spent a day at the beach, playing football and planning to barbeque. The sun had shone and while Xander fought with his 'cave man' skills, she and Tara had lost themselves in magazines and simple chat. Anya had placed herself in charge of taking photos and while some of them were a little wobbly, most had turned out pretty well.

The one she now held in her hands was the last one on the film, she had been packing up her towel and picked up the camera and a few other things that Anya had forgotten in her rush to get home and have orgasms with Xander. Tara had returned to where they had been sat all afternoon to fetch the ice box and Willow had turned and snapped her photo, the sunlight reflecting from her hair and laughter dancing in her eyes, Willow had thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

Now sat in the warm afternoon sunshine, she smiled at the memory and traced her fingers slowly over the image.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Willow reached for the plain white silk ribbon next to her and took one final loving look at the photo before she began her spell.

"I bind you Tara from doing harm, harm against other humans and harm against yourself." she spoke clearly as she wrapped the ribbon securely around the image of her beloved.

"I bind you Tara from doing harm, harm against other humans and harm against yourself." She smiled sadly as the ribbon masked the face staring back at her from the photograph.

"I bind you Tara from doing harm, harm against other humans and harm against yourself."

As she finished the final recitation, Willow laid the bound image into a small wooden box and turned to face the tree behind her. Digging quickly into the soft earth of the flowerbed, she sighed sadly as she placed the box into the freshly dug hole before covering it all over again and brushing her hands on her jeans.

Smiling sadly at the freshly dug earth, she got to her feet and headed back into the house.

Tara sat silently in her room, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply and tried to focus her mind. She had heard Buffy stepping into the shower ten minutes before and the sound of the running water had made her realise that she could do with a visit to the bathroom herself. After returning to her large cushion, she struggled to regain her focus and return to meditating.

As she slipped into a comfortable state of peace, the potentials made their way back to their bedrooms, laughing, joking and jostling as they went and ripping the blonde back to her surroundings.

The slamming of a door directly under her indicated that Kennedy had also returned to her room and apparently wasn't happy. 'Nothing new there then.' she thought before shaking the bitchy comment from her mind and sighing heavily.

No sooner had she closed her eyes once again, then the door to her compact room swung open.

"Hey baby!" Willow greeted her cheerfully.

Tara reluctantly opened her eyes and smiled and the redhead who leant casually against the doorframe.

"Hi. Did the binding go as planned?" Tara asked, uncrossing her legs and getting to her feet.

Willow nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, were you meditating, do you want me to come back later?" she asked.

Tara shook her head, "No, its ok, I wasn't really in the right place anyway." she explained.

Almost as if to prove that meditation was proving difficult, the undeniable introduction of a Bon Jovi track burst through the house, from the vibrations that ran through the walls and floor, both women immediately knew who was responsible.

Willow crossed the floor and slumped onto the bed sadly as she identified the songs title. "I thought she was ok, she said she was ok!" she announced sadly.

"Sorry?" Tara asked. While she enjoyed a rock track as much as the next person, she could barely identify the ones she liked until the chorus.

"This song." Willow said sadly, "Kennedy obviously isn't happy about us."

Tara frowned and listened carefully to the tune, her ears pricked for the lyrics.

"An angel's smile is what you sell  
>You promise me heaven, then put me through hell<br>Chains of love got a hold on me  
>When passion's a prison, you can't break free"<p>

Holding her head in her hands, Willow sighed heavily. She had always enjoyed this song and yet now it held a slightly sinister and cold tone to it.

"You're a loaded gun  
>There's nowhere to run<br>No one can save me  
>The damage is done"<p>

Glaring at the carpet of her floor, Tara fought to control a growl that vibrated in her throat. She knew that Willows binding would prevent her from hurting Kennedy physically, but she wanted nothing more than to go down to the potentials room and test the strength of the spell.

Wrapping an arm protectively around Willows shoulders, she pulled the redhead into her arms and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Shot through the heart  
>And you're to blame<br>You give love a bad name  
>I play my part and you play your game<br>You give love a bad name  
>You give love a bad name"<p>

Guiding Willows tear filled eyes up to meet her own, Tara smiled softly. "It's not true baby!" she whispered. "She's upset, that's all."

Willow shook her head slowly, "What if she's right?" she asked.

Leaning in, Tara found her soft lips and kissed her gently, her arms resting gently over her hips as she rested her forehead against Willows.

"Paint your smile on your lips  
>Blood red nails on your fingertips<br>A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
>Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye"<p>

"She's not!" Tara told her, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"You're a loaded gun  
>There's nowhere to run<br>No one can save me  
>The damage is done"<p>

"She might…." Willows sentence was cut short as Tara kissed her once again, her tongue softly asking for entrance as her fingers gently caressed the nape of her lovers neck.

"_Shot through the heart  
>And you're to blame<br>You give love a bad name  
>I play my part and you play your game<br>You give love a bad name  
>You give love a bad name"<em>

Pulling back from the kiss, Willow smiled as the song drew to its conclusion. Opening her mouth to reply, Willow was once again cut short, this time by a knock at the door.

Both women sighed heavily before turning in the direction of the door and calling; "Come in!"

Pushing open the door, Giles stepped into the room and smiled apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry to intrude." He began, his eyes darting around the room rather than resting on the couple wrapped in each other. "Erm, Willow, there is a phone call for you." he said quickly. "It's Fred."

Willow got to her feet quickly, an unspoken explanation passing between them as she followed the watcher from the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Willow replaced the telephone handset and jogged down to the basement where Buffy, Tara and Anya were gathered discussing the outcome and possible benefits of Tara's power.

Their conversation lapsed into silence as the redhead entered the room, three pairs of eyes focusing on the lithe woman in the doorway.

"Hey, I, uh, just got a phone call. I'm gonna have to take off for a while. Maybe a day or two?"

Tara's eyes filled with concern as she read Willows unspoken worry but before she could verbalise her concerns, Buffy spoke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'll give you the full scoop later. Maybe I'll even bring back some good news?" Willow replied hopefully, her eyes coming to rest hopefully on her girlfriend.

"Could use a little of that. OK. I guess now is as good a time as we're likely to see for a while. Just hurry back." Buffy told her.

"Will do." Willow replied, gesturing with her eyes for Tara to join her as she turned and made her way upstairs with Tara following close behind.

"So where are we going?" Tara asked as they stepped into her room and closed the door.

"We? Not 'we', me!" Willow replied.

"Why did you want me to follow you up here then?" Tara asked, her brows knitting together and twisting her beautiful face.

"I wanted to tell you what was going on and, well…." Willow dropped her eyes as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

Grinning warmly, Tara guided her lovers eyes up to meet her own.

"Vixen!" she purred as the emerald orbs met her own.

Shaking her head slowly, Willows sheepish smile lit up her features and she shrugged slightly.

"No, not that, I, well I wanted to be sure that you'd be ok here without me, not that I think you need looking after coz you're all grown up…"

Her eyes roamed the full figure of her partner as she spoke but the admiration that filled her didn't slow the barrage of Willow-babble that flowed easily from her lips.

"…And it's not like you need to be supervised but with the First Slayer and the First and then binding and Kennedy and everything then I was a little worried that the binding wont hold without me here and then I realised that I wont be here and so it should be safe but I thought that maybe it might not be and I wanted to tell you to be careful!"

Breathing heavily, Willow smiled sadly as Tara stared at her quizzically. Her expression unreadable, even to Willow and she worried momentarily that she had offended her.

"How do you not pass out when you do that?" Tara asked her softly, a gentle smile dancing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tara, it's just that, I trust you, I really do but with the First able to control people and…"

Willow stopped suddenly and stared at her.

"What?"

Taking a tentative step towards Tara, Willow reached out her hand and closed her eyes, her fingers reaching for her lover slowly. As she felt the warmth of Tara's skin she sighed heavily.

"What?" Tara repeated more insistently.

Willow froze, her hand over the warm flesh of her partners chest, her heart beat still new and reborn, thumping under her fingers.

Realisation dawned on the blonde witch and she nodded in sad reflection. ".. And can take the form of any dead person." she finished Willows sentence sadly.

"It's not that, really its not!" Willow backtracked quickly, the sadness in the beautiful blue eyes chilling her heart.

"I understand, Willow, honestly, I do." she said. "It's just that, well..." Her words trailed off as she realised she had no idea what she wanted to say.

Silence fell over the room and both women gazed at each other, their deep understanding of the other making words redundant as they stared into each others eyes.

"So, about this trip?" Tara's velvet voice broke into the silence and reassured the redhead.

"Fred, from Angel Investigations…" Willow began, her tone displaying the assumption that Tara knew all about Angel's business dealings evident. "In L.A, she has some news and something that could help us in this battle. I'll only been gone a day, two at the most and you need to be here. There's all the training and stuff to do and…."

Words were lost as voices in the hallway cut into their discussion. Neither woman knew what had transpired between the slayer, her watcher, Robin Wood and Spike but the atmosphere that had filled the house as the British contingent had returned was palpable.

"Buffy?" Giles voice was the first to penetrate the room. "I… I understand your anger. Please believe me, we did what we…."

"He's alive." Buffy's tone was flat and emotionless as she replied. "Spike's alive. Wood failed."

The shock that ran through both witches was written clearly over their faces and they inched slowly towards the door, both knowing they shouldn't listen but unable to fight the urge.

"Well that doesn't change anything." Giles replied, matter of factly. What I told you is still true. You need to learn…"

Willow grimaced slightly as she picked up on the change in the watchers voice and knew that Buffy would be less than impressed with the shift.

"No. I think you've taught me everything I need to know." She told him bluntly.

The sound of a door closing indicated to the women that the conversation was truly over between them and they sighed heavily.

"Wow, that was intense!" Tara breathed.

Looking up to where Willow had been only seconds before, she was surprised to find that the redhead had moved to the closet and was moving a few of the items she had there into a holdall.

"See, so you need to stay here, I think Buffy may want you to be supporty gal!"

Tara smiled warmly and as Willows grin dissolved into her resolve face, Tara knew she would be staying behind in Sunnydale.

With a handful of items packed, Willow and Tara made their way down the stairs and paused at the front door.

"Drive carefully baby!" Tara whispered softly, her breath tickling Willows ear as she spoke.

"I will. Stay cool, ok?"

"I will."

"I love you so very much!" Willow leant in and placed a delicate kiss on Tara's forehead.

"I love you too baby, I always have and always will."

After sharing a long, and passionate kiss, both women pulled apart, their hearts hammering loudly in their ears and their breath short and ragged.

"Wow." Willow breathed.

"I forgot how good that could be!" Tara agreed.

Reaching behind her, Willow pulled reluctantly on the door handle.

"I gotta go sweetie." she told Tara sadly.

After one final lingering kiss, Willow turned and jogged down the path to Xanders car leaving Tara to stare lovingly after her.


	24. Chapter 24

Tara sat heavily on her bed and gazed out of the window. High in the night sky, the full moon shone down across Sunnydale and lit her room in a warm, peaceful glow. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she inhaled deeply, the warm scent of Willow filling her nose and making her smile.

A small knock at the door – one that would have been easily missed during the day but was clear in the silence of the night – caused her to pause and turn.

"Come in." she said.

Buffy appeared in the doorway, she seemed to have aged dramatically over the past few weeks and Tara worried that she was taking too much on on her own.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey, you ok?" Buffy replied. Tara knew it was a rhetorical question but nodded anyway.

"They tried to kill Spike." she said flatly. "Giles and Wood!" Tara frowned slightly, not because of the words but the tiny hint of disappointment that tinged them.

As Buffy entered the room and closed the door silently behind her, Tara knew that she was here to offload some of her concerns and so remained silent as she watched the slayer pace the room slowly.

"He doesn't think I know how to make a sacrifice. It's all for the 'greater good!'" The young woman imitated her Watchers accent, normally an action that would reduce Tara to fits of giggles but tonight, one that left her feeling cold.

Buffy spun to face her. "Me? I don't know how to make a sacrifice!" she said incredulously. "I died… TWICE! I sent Angel to hell and I loved him Tara, really, really loved him. But apparently that all means fuck all to Mr Tweed!"

Tara rose to her feet and crossed to her closet to fetch her boots. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she laced them tightly as Buffy watched in confusion.

"Tara?" she asked eventually.

"Come on." the witch told her, gesturing to the door. "All these frustrations aren't good for us, lets go and kill something." she said, a smile curling her lips and hinting in her eyes.

With a grin, Buffy followed and in her heart, she knew that going to Tara was the smartest thing she could do. No matter what was going on, Tara always knew how to fix it. She realised that she had missed the blonde more than she had known, only the tiny Tara things that seemed to fill the house since her return had shown her the exact measure of every ones loss and grief. But now, she was back and bigger and better than ever.

As they reached the foot of the stairs, Buffy wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I missed you so much!" she whispered.

Pulling back, Tara grinned her trademark lop-sided grin.

"I missed you too." she said. "Now, let's go kick some ass!"

After grabbing some weapons and an ever-faithful stake each, both women headed out into the night.

With less than an hour to go before dawn, Tara and Buffy headed towards the Espresso Pump. The coffee shop offered an early bird offer, as many cappuccinos as you can drink between 2-6am. Unsurprisingly, they rarely had anyone take them up on the offer. Except Buffy.

"Morning Lou." Buffy greeted the seemingly empty coffee shop with a bright smile and a nervous looking woman appeared from behind a door.

"Oh hey Buffy!" she grinned as she realised her clientele were of the human variety.

"Can I have the usual please, twice?"

Lou grinned warmly, "Yeah sure, no worries." she told her and set about fixing two cappuccinos and two cinnamon muffins.

Buffy and Tara took a seat in one of the booths and both sighed heavily. Their patrol had taken in 15 of the towns numerous cemeteries and despite the full moon and the presence of the First Evil, they had come across 4 vampires and a demon that was so drunk on what smelt like yak urine that he could barely stand, let alone fight.

The night itself hadn't been a total loss, both women had had the chance to bond again and talk about the impending battle.

"So, what are you going to do about this thing with Robin and Mr. Giles?" Tara asked after Lou had delivered their cappuccinos and muffins to the table.

"I don't know, I guess I'll talk to Wood. But Giles? I just don't know how he could do that behind my back."

Tara stared sadly at her muffin and picked at it quietly.

"I'm sure he was only doing what he thought was best." She said quietly, refusing to meet the slayers eyes.

"What? You mean?" Buffy's tone was short and more clipped than she had intended and she wished she could take back her outburst.

She took a deep breath and continued, her voice level and balanced. "Do you agree with them?" She asked.

Tara contemplated the question; she didn't want to lie to Buffy yet she didn't know if she actually knew the answer to her question. "Honestly?" she asked, finally looking up to meet the hazel eyes of her friend. "I don't know."

Buffy stared at the foam on her coffee expectantly. She had worked out so many answers, plans and strategies while sitting in this exact spot that she was almost convinced that it was the cappuccinos giving her the answers.

"So what happened then?" Tara asked suddenly.

Looking up into the honest blue eyes, Buffy shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure. At some point, I can only guess it was when you were upstairs and Willow was doing the binding and I was having a shower and a rest, Giles and Wood performed some pre-carrot spell or something…." she paused as Tara fought to suppress a giggle. "… oh you know I don't know the magic stuff." she said, her own voice revealing the first moment of true relaxation she'd had in a long while.

"It was probably a spell involving a Prokaryote stone, but carry on." Tara said softly.

"So they did this and afterwards, they planned Spike's demise."

Tara frowned and she too gazed into her foam-topped coffee. "Why kill him though, I don't understand. I mean, yes he was feeding but that was the First and from what little I know of the Prokaryote stone, it helps to bring out memories and such so it was probably done to reveal how the First was controlling him."

Buffy looked up at her slowly, waiting until Tara met her gaze before speaking. "Wood's mother. She was a slayer. Spike killed her."

"Oh!"

"I understand about Wood, but Giles? I just can't deal with that." Buffy continued, her voice cold and unforgiving.

"Buffy." Tara cut in quickly, she knew that the slayer was already emotionally fraught and the conversation was only serving to upset her further.

"Maybe you should talk to him, he's only doing what he thinks is best." she told her.

Looking up into Tara's full blue eyes, Buffy knew that she was right, there was no point in getting all hysterical and upset before she knew the full facts.

"You're right." she said eventually. "We should get back and save the house from the early morning potential breakfast attack!"

With a warm grin and gentle nod, Tara picked up the remainder of her coffee and got to her feet.

Together, both women walked in contemplative silence back towards 'Slayer Central'.

Buffy pushed open the front door and was greeted with sounds of a full scale argument emitting from the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" Tara whispered sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.

Rona emerged from the kitchen, her hair full of what Buffy assumed was flour and a glare stretched tightly over her face.

"Thank god you're back!" the potential said as she saw Buffy and Tara. "They're going crazy out there. Kennedy ate the last pop tart and Andrew got upset and yelled at her then he tried running away and bumped into Amanda who _was_ making pancakes and…" she gestured to her flour covered body to indicate what had followed before turning and making her way up the stairs for a shower.

Rolling their eyes simultaneously, both Buffy and Tara had to fight to suppress the giggles as they made their way into the kitchen.

The scene before them broke their giggle control and they spluttered and laughed raucously.

Kennedy had Andrew in a headlock knuckling his pristine blonde hair roughly as he squealed and squirmed in her grip. Vi, Molly and Chao-Ahn were desperately trying to pull the two apart while Anya sat at the breakfast bar giving a comedic commentary on the whole event. In the far corner, Amanda was covered from head to toe in pancake batter, the shocked look on her face only mildly covered by the frown as she tried to clean up around the squabbling potentials.

"Kennedy!" Buffy said, her commander in chief tone returning and causing Kennedy to stop her friendly attack on Andrew and look up.

Releasing the young man from her grip, Kennedy smiled sheepishly.

"We're just blowing off some steam!" she explained.

"Really? Everyone else all steamy?" Buffy asked disbelievingly.

Before waiting for an answer, she continued. "Good, so training session in the yard. Ten minutes!"

Each potential jumped into action, rushing from the kitchen and bumping into everyone else on their way to their rooms to prepare.

"Why did you do that?" Anya asked accusingly. "She was about to twist his head off. It had great comedic potential!"

Buffy shot the ex-demon a stern look and Anya got to her feet and followed the potentials upstairs, complaining under her breath as she went.

"So," Buffy continued, turning to Tara, "Do you want to take the training session and I'll see if I can find Giles?"

Tara smiled warmly. "Sure thing Buffy." she agreed and turned without another word to change her clothes.


	25. Chapter 25

As Buffy slammed the front door loudly behind her, Tara and the potentials assembled in the back yard, all except one.

From her bedroom overlooking the yard, Kennedy watched as Tara guided the potentials through a gentle warm up, each one responding to her guidance immediately.

Gritting her teeth as Tara rushed to aid Louise, a new potential who had arrived the day before, and who had just mistaken an instruction and turned into the swinging fist of Rona, Kennedy strode away from the window and made her way down the stairs.

Opening the back door, she stood on the porch and continued studying the training method of the blonde.

Louise joined her at the small garden table and wiped at her bleeding nose gingerly.

"Why are you up here?" Kennedy asked.

"I got punched, I'm bleeding." Louise said sadly. She was still trying to adjust to her calling and the craziness of the new life she had found herself a part of.

Kennedy turned to her, a quizzical expression on her face.

"So what?!" she said quietly, causing Louise to turn and stare at her.

"S-sorry?"

"You got punched, so what?" Kennedy repeated. "You think that the vampires and demons and bringers are going to stop once you get punched? You think you'll get a 'time-out' in the upcoming fight?!"

Shaking her head, Kennedy returned her gaze to the training session going on before her.

"But, Tara said…."

"Oh, the great and wonderful Tara said!" Kennedy cut in quickly, her over dramatic gesture hushing anything else the new potential had to say.

From behind her, a voice cut Kennedy off quickly, its location and tone startling her. "Yes, _**I**_ said. And what I said is that we will work more on her technique!" Tara injected.

Turning in her seat, Kennedy glared at the blonde before getting to her feet and facing up to the woman before her. "You think you're so great don't you, think you can walk in and take away everything that was mine!"

Tara rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Kennedy, look! I'm not going to keep going over and over this with you. I haven't taken anything away from you. I never asked to come back and I never asked or expected Willow to come back to me."

Kennedy opened her mouth to speak but Tara continued before she had a chance.

"There are bigger things going on than you and your petty vendettas, unless you haven't realised, The First is coming, it's coming to destroy you and me, and all these girls!" She said, gesturing to the potentials. "And if you're not on the wagon, then you should get the hell out of Sunnydale and hope that your constant whining and spoilt brat attitude is enough to stop the bringers killing you!" Tara yelled.

With one final glare, Kennedy turned and stormed back into the house.

"And you still need to train! You're not above this! None of us are!" Tara called after her, her only acknowledgement being the slamming of a door somewhere in the house.

Turing back to the rest of the now startled and slight nervous looking potentials, Tara smiled apologetically.

"Right now ladies, where were we?"

As darkness fell over Sunnydale, Buffy returned to the Summers home. Having found both Giles and Wood, she had sat the pair down and discussed their issues with the forthcoming battle and Spike.

Having managed to come to somewhat fraught agreement, everyone managed to draw a line in the sand under the issue and managed to agree to move forward. Unfortunately, moving forward in Robin Woods eyes meant firing the slayer from her post at Sunnydale High.

As she entered the house, Buffy was surprised to find a sense of calm over the place.

"Hello?" She called out "Anybody home?"

Silence was her only response and she hung her coat on the hook before walking cautiously into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Hey Buffy!" Dawn greeted her cheerfully, causing the usually sharp and alert slayer to jump noticeably.

"Hey Dawnie!" Buffy smiled warmly, her eyes taking in the strong, young woman that her baby sister had become. "Where is everyone?"

Dawn shrugged and took a large bite of what Buffy assumed was an anchovy and jelly sandwich. "They're in the basement with Anya and Tara going over some battle plans and stuff." she said nonchalantly before turning back to the dining room table and taking her seat amongst a huge pile of files and folders.

The slayer smiled sadly at her sisters turned back, realising that the brave young woman who had been a huge, if somewhat unexpected part of her life was possibly going to die. The thought drew a lump into her throat and she fought to swallow the fear.

Pulling open the basement door, she smiled as the sounds of a heated debate, possibly lead by Anya filled her ears.

Willow had been driving for almost 5 hours, an accident on I5 just outside Anaheim had backed the road up for almost 3 of the 5 hours and she was hot, annoyed and wanted nothing more than to curl up in Tara's arms and go to sleep.

Unfortunately, she still had at least another hour of driving before she reached home but since leaving behind the accident and Anaheim, the roads had all been pretty clear and were flowing freely.

As Sunnydale loomed closer, she turned onto a little used road and sighed, taking in the eerie silence that had bled into the town since the arrival of The First.

From her left, a beat up pick-up truck emerged from a dirt road and she smiled sadly. A large portion of Sunnydale residents had already moved away, sensing a change in their surrounds and succumbing to the fear that penetrated everything and everyone, so the sight of another vehicle on the road both warmed and saddened her.

Slowing slightly to allow a safe stopping distance from the truck, Willow wondered idly how things had been between Tara and Kennedy while she'd been away. She hoped that her binding spell had been enough to keep Tara's primal savagery in check.

As they turned towards the home straight, Willow squinted slightly, it appeared to her that the occupants of the truck were having some sort of debate and she wondered what it was about driving that made people lose their cool. On the highways and interstates it was a little more understandable, but the road was clear and surrounded by woods, all of which were reasonably calming on the soul.

Following the truck around a bend, Willow slammed on the brakes as the trucks door opened and a young woman was pushed from the truck, rolling over and over on the harsh asphalt before coming to a halt.

Leaping from the car, she rushed towards the woman. "Are you OK? Can you hear me?" she asked, rolling the stricken woman over. "Can you talk?"

Turning back towards the car and her passenger Willow called out;

"This girl's bleeding badly. We have to get her to the hospital!"

Stepping into the beams of the cars headlights, Faith regarded the girl with a disinterested certainty. "Yep. Guess I'm back in Sunnydale." she said.


	26. Chapter 26

Pacing the overly bright corridor, Faith felt the familiar bubble of confinement filling her once more. After serving her time in jail, she was glad to be free to come and go as she pleased but sitting in a hospital waiting for the next big event was starting to remind her of prison.

Willow had briefly explained the predicament they were facing and how the First was planning on eliminating the entire slayer line. This girl was just another of the casualties of the impending war.

Turning back to the redhead, Faith narrowed her eyes slightly as a thought dawned on her.

"Something's killing girls all over the world, trying to end the slayer line. Thing like that, figure I might get a heads up."

Willow dropped her hands to her sides in defeat. If she was honest with herself then she hadn't really thought to try and contact Faith, so much was going on right on their doorstep that the rogue slayer seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Faith." she said slowly, the tiredness evident in her voice.

Throwing up her hands in dramatic realisation, Faith continued; "Guess it doesn't really matter as long as you got the true slayer intact!"

"You were in prison. Figured you were safe there." Willow lied quickly.

"Yeah, that's prison. Safe as a kitten." Faith replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I... don't know much about the big house. Was it…?" Willow was filled with sadness as Faith turned her view to the operation through the window. "I mean, did something happen in there?"

"Someone came at me with a nasty looking knife. Didn't really know why 'til now." Faith told her bluntly, meeting the redhead's eyes once again.

"Oh, Faith, we didn't…" Willow began in apology.

"Forget it. It's cool. I get by." Faith waved off the sincerity of Willows words as though the comforting tone made her physically uncomfortable. "And blondies back too? That's gotta be wicked weird!"

Willow smiled, realising that Faith had, in her own unique way already put the issue behind her.

"So, I guess we should try and get hold of Buffy, I mean, I tried calling but she's not answering her cell." Willow followed Faiths avoidy, subject-changing lead with ease.

"Cool, I'll go check out the cemeteries. More fun than here anyways! And I might get a slaying or two in before the sun rises!" Faith turned briskly on her heels and before Willow had a chance to offer a counter argument, vanished into the warm night.

"How many times do I have to tell you, punch with the right!"

Kennedy was in the garden with Louise, Buffy had instructed her the previous day to help the newest potential with her fighting skills and she had agreed with all the enthusiasm of someone being taken to the guillotine.

"But I'm left handed, I have more power in my left arm!" Louise complained.

"I don't care!" Kennedy snapped suddenly. "It's a 'right punch combo', the point is, you punch with the right!"

Louise's gaze flicked for the briefest second to the figure that had appeared on the porch.

"And I'm sure that there'll be ample time to yell instructions when the Turok-Han are killing us all!" Tara growled from the porch.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Kennedy glared at the muscular blonde. "Ohhh look, the supreme wanna-be goddess of everyone and the fight has come to join us!" She announced sarcastically as Tara made her way across the well-kept yard to join them.

"Kennedy… grow up already!" Tara sighed.

"What do you want, we're busy!" Kennedy snapped back, her first attempt at provoking Tara had failed and she was annoyed at herself.

"You know something?" Tara began as she fought to suppress the anger boiling just under her skin. "You manage to spit more vile coated bullshit before sunrise than most people can manage all damn day!"

The potential startled visibly at the harshness of Tara's words but refused to step down. "That the best you got, can't fight me no more so just gonna try and cut me down?" Kennedy bristled, her muscles tensing as her body prepared itself for a fight.

Tara felt the anger rush to her muscles, each one flexing and relaxing of its own accord. The primal urge to take a swing at this woman was testing the power of Willows spell and she took several deep breaths, using each one to focus her mind on Willow and the binding. She knew without a doubt that she could break the spells power with relative ease, its potency seemingly diluted by her rage but she grit her teeth and focused on her love and respect for the woman she loved. She knew that Willow would be devastated if she let go of her control and that thought alone seemed to strengthen the binding and calm her anger.

"Why don't you go and see if Amanda needs help preparing breakfast?" she said, swallowing the bile that burnt the back of her throat as she delivered the request in a pleasant tone.

Surprised by the politeness of Tara's request, Kennedy turned sharply towards the house. "Fine, I guess if she's getting killed, it means I'm still alive!" she snapped as she climbed the steps and yanked open the back door.

Turning back to Louise, Tara smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about her, she's well, apparently she's really nice, just not to me!"

"Or me!" Louise agreed. "Why doesn't she listen, it's not my fault I'm a leftie!"

Tara smiled warmly and hugged the potential suddenly. "Come on then leftie, let's see what you got!"

Willow pulled the car to a stop outside the house and sighed deeply. The hospital had told her they would call with any news about the young girl and Willow was surprised how easy it had been to get that result. As she stepped into the warm morning light, she saw Faith and Buffy walking down the street towards her. Waiting on the sidewalk, she smiled at the slayers as they made their way home.

"Hey guys!" she called when they were within hearing distance.

"Hey Red!"

"Any news on the girl?" Buffy asked, she sounded fraught and tired and Willow suddenly wished she had been with Faith when the slayers had been reunited.

"Nothing yet, but they said they'd call if anything changed."

Buffy nodded and turned up the pathway, leaving Willow and Faith standing side by side.

"Not glad to see ya uh?" Willow asked.

"When's she ever?" Faith replied before following Buffy up to the house.

What seemed to be an ever present argument filled Buffy, Faith and Willows ears as they stepped into the house and Buffy and Willow both rolled their eyes as they made their way up to their respective rooms.

"Wow, nice welcome, feelin' at home already!" Faith grinned as she stepped into the dining room to try and catch a glimpse of what could be causing such dramatic outbursts.

Giles was sat at the table, seemingly oblivious to the arrival of the trio. As Faith stepped into the room, he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up.

"Hello Faith!" he greeted the slayer coldly; the years since he had last seen her had done nothing to dampen the resentment of her previous actions.

"Any room for a wanted fugitive?" she asked with a grin. "Well, 'wanted' probably isn't the right word!"

A loud crash and a scream from the kitchen had both Giles and Faith running towards the sound.

"Hey baby!" Willow whispered as she entered the room she shared with Tara, "Everything go ok?"

Tara looked up from the book she had been reading and sighed heavily.

"Yeah I guess, the binding is weakening though." she admitted. "I could quite cheerfully have swung for Kennedy earlier."

Willow crossed to Tara's side and smiled sadly. "But you didn't though, right?" she asked, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at having to actually ask.

"Of course not. But I think we need to strengthen the spell." Tara admitted.

Outside the room, the girls heard footsteps and Willow glanced at the clock.

"Wow, it's late. I didn't realise!" she said as she took in the reading from the digital timepiece on the side.

Tara followed Willows gaze to the clock. Since the First had upped its army, everyone within the Summers' house seemed to be awake almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. The body clocks of the potentials seemed to have fallen into those of vampire, demons and other supernatural menaces.

"I can't remember the last time I went to sleep at 7am!" Tara said with a giggle.

Willow grinned widely as she stripped from her clothes and slipped into bed, snuggling against Tara. "I can!" she said cheekily.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" Willows voice dropped to a sultry purr and she kissed Tara's neck softly.

"Giles!" Buffy called as she made her way back downstairs.

The Watcher appeared from the kitchen, he looked suddenly tired and old yet his eyes sparkled and his body jumped to life at the urgency within his charges tone.

"What is it Buffy?" he replied, appearing behind her.

"It's not good Giles!" Buffy replied.

Regarding the young woman, Giles' heart hurt for her. In such a short life she had faced so much, many of the battles had taken a physical toll on her yet the emotional hardship of her calling had been much more than anyone could have ever expected.

'She looks tired, pale, ill almost!' he thought sadly.

"What's happened?" he asked as he followed her into the living room.

"I saw them Giles, hundreds, thousands…" she paused and fought to suppress a shudder. "Maybe millions."

Polishing his spectacles carefully, Giles waited for her to continue.

"Did you not hear me?" Buffy snapped after many minutes of silence. "There could be millions!"

"I heard you." he replied softly. "But millions of what?"

Buffy shook her head as if revealing the full extent of what she had dreamt would somehow make it more real, make it a physical, undefeatable truth instead of a bad dream.

"The ubervamp things!" she whispered. "The First has an army of them, I saw them Giles, there's too many."

Giles slumped back heavily on the couch, the news hitting him like an express train and forcing all the air from his lungs.

"We're all going to die." Buffy said sadly, the words hanging in the air like an undeniable truth. "These girls, my friends, me. This really is the end."

"Now Buffy, lets not be rash, there's still hope…."

"Hope? Hope won't defeat these things, you saw how dangerous, how hard they are." Buffy snapped as she got to her feet and began pacing the room.

"These girls, _girls_ Giles, that's all they are, they don't have the strength and skill I have. They don't stand a chance against the Turok-Han. We'll be lining them up to be killed and there's nothing we can do. They die if we fight and they die if we don't!"

Behind her, unseen by both Giles and Buffy, Faith leant against the doorframe, a toasted hot pocket leaking cheese onto her hand.

'I love that I only ever get half a damn story.' she thought as she took in the conversation going on before her.

"Y'know what?" Buffy continued. "I'm tired of waiting and, seeing as how we're all going to die, I say we choose when that happens. Get the girls up, we're going to find this preacher guy and take the fight to him!"

Faith smiled. 'They don't tell me anything, but apparently they listen to me!' she thought, surprised that Buffy had actually paid attention to the story she had to tell about the young woman who had provided her first foray into this impending fight.

Stepping into the light of the room, Faith smiled slowly. "Did someone say we're going to fight? Count me in!" she laughed, her thick Boston accent dissolving into a throaty laugh.

"Good!" Buffy said, waving off Giles' warnings before he had a chance to start issuing them. "Wake the girls and Willow, I'll assemble the weapons!"

Rushing up the stairs, Faith felt the adrenaline coursing through her, focusing her attention and suffusing her with life and energy.

Knocking loudly on all the bedroom doors, she called and yelled outside each until one of the room's occupants stuck a messy haired head out and promised to wake the others.

After knocking and waiting outside each room on the first floor, Faith changed her tactic, bursting into each room, flicking the lights on and jumping on each bed.

With a bunch of groggy potentials now awoken, Faith laughed at the responses she had received as she made her way up to the attic room.

Pushing open the door, she froze as she took in the sight before her. Tara was laid on the bed, her head thrown back in orgasmic ecstasy, her body covered in sweat, her ample chest rising and falling rapidly as Willow lay between her thighs.

"Damn Red!" she said, "Didn't know you had that kinda skill!" She was clearly impressed with Willows tongue work, although not as impressed as Tara obviously was.

Willows head snapped up as Tara reached for the sheets, covering her sweat coated body quickly.

"God damn it Faith!" Willow snapped, "What the hell do you want, and can't you knock?"

"Oooh, easy there Red!" Faith replied, arching one eyebrow at Tara who was staring at Willows naked form and obviously wondering why she too wasn't scrambling to cover herself up.

"B wants us all in the living room," Faith told them, "We're going to war!"

Twenty minutes later, Buffy had selected the most experienced fighters from the group and issued weapons to each based on their kill and talent.

"Is everyone clear on what we're doing?" Buffy asked, meeting each pair of eyes with steely determination.

The potentials nodded slowly.

"Willow, remember you're coming to provide a magick boost should we need one! Stay out of the fight and out of the way. If the Turok-Han charge en masse, then we need that sunshine spell, that's it!"

"Don't get killed then?" Willow shorthanded Buffy's sentence quickly. "Check, I like that mission statement!"

"Tara, the binding Willow did, you're ok to hit that preacher though, right?"

Tara contemplated the question for a second. "If he's more than human, then yes, I think so!"

"And if he's not?" Buffy asked. The information she had received from Faith had been patchy and inconsistent and she knew that, in this fight, it would be up to her, Faith and Tara to do the most damage.

"If he's human, I'm out of the fight." Tara said honestly, coldly almost.

"Will!" Buffy's tone revealed her irritation at the possibility of losing one of her 'big guns'. "Take the spell off!"

"But, I…." Willow began.

"No arguments, take it off. It's Showtime!"

Without another word, Buffy turned towards the door and led the potentials and the group into the bright mid-morning light.


	27. Chapter 27

Darkness surrounded them, filling the potentials with doubt and fear as they followed Buffy, Faith and Tara through the woods.

"Why are we tip-toeing around like a bunch of scared girls?" Kennedy asked loudly, making more than a few of the potentials jump noticeably.

Turning as one fluid unit, the leaders of the group hushed Kennedy in snakelike unison.

The potential rolled her eyes and peered over the shoulders of the leaders.

Gesturing to the large building she could barely see through the undergrowth, Kennedy whispered; "Bringers!"

Her previous run in with the servants of darkness had definitely not been forgotten and she shuddered slightly as a trio of Bringers greeted their brother at the door of the building.

The potentials all gathered behind them and squinted through the shrubbery.

"Ok, so here's the plan.." Buffy began as she turned to the group. "We go in quickly but quietly. No mad screaming, no 'oh my god, we're all gonna die's' and NO Xena battle cries!" she finished, directing her gaze to Kennedy.

"Me and B will take point!" Faith took over, "You.." she said, pointing to a huddled group of four potentials, "You follow us, then Blondie and Kennedy and the others after that with Red. Agreed?"

The potentials nodded slowly.

"Looks like its clear!" Tara said, she had been keeping a look out over the building and listening to the conversation at the same time.

Regaining the role of leader, Buffy took a deep breath and focused her attention on the impending fight.

"Follow me!" she said, the steely tone in her voice leaving no room for argument as she pushed her way through the wilderness and into the clearing.

Willow was the last through the door, dust danced in the rays of light and she shivered at the creepiness of the place. She felt the power and evil that filled the place as soon as she stepped in the door.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on a reversal spell for Tara's binding and yet her mind still seemed blank.

To her right, something creaked, possibly a floorboard under the weight of a foot.

"Guys?" she whispered, causing Tara to turn immediately and question her softly with her eyes.

Willow nodded her head in the direction of the sound and Tara pushed back through the group to Willows side, both women focused entirely on the dark passage that seemed to almost melt into the gloom.

Tilting her head like a curious cocker spaniel, Tara lifted the sword she had chosen and nudged Willow to the side, out of her swinging arch.

From the darkness, a low growl ran through each of the women, those who still hadn't realised that half the group had stopped now turned to join their comrades.

"Tara?" Buffy whispered.

Tara shrugged to tell Buffy that she wasn't sure what was causing the noise but she was ready for it.

Just as Tara was about to take a step into the gloom to confront the, as yet unseen menace, a large dog stepped into the light, its teeth bared as it growled menacingly.

Relief washed over everyone and Tara lowered her sword as nervous giggles filled the air around her.

"Hey pup!" Willow said softly, her own relief evident in her voice.

The dog looked up at her quizzically. It had been doing its best to be intimidating and this peculiar redhead wasn't in the least bit frightened. Cocking its head, much in the same way Tara had done only moments before the, dog sat down and stared at her.

Carefully, Willow made her way back to the door and held it open.

"Go on, you're free to go puppy!" She cooed and the dog stepped out from the passage and gingerly made its way towards freedom.

With the momentary, albeit non-exciting excitement over, Faith turned back in the direction she and Buffy had been leading the others. To her surprise, there was no sign of their leader. She glanced quickly over her shoulder, searching each face in the crowd for any sign of Buffy.

Squinting into the darkness, she swallowed the large lump of anxiety that filled her throat before whispering into the darkness; "B? You there, this isn't funny. B!"

From behind her, Kennedy strode to her side. "Faith, you need to not do that, the girls are freaking enough!" she said in a hushed whisper.

Faith glared at the potential before returning her gaze to the dreary corridor in front of her. Kennedy followed her gaze slowly, her own eyes searching the shadows before dropping to the dusty floor. She nudged Faith gently and pointed at the ground.

Faith looked at the floor in front of her, and then checked behind her. No footprints, no sign of a struggle, nothing.

By this point, the potentials had realised something was wrong, each one shuffling back and forth from foot to foot and looking at each other nervously.

"What's going on?" Tara asked as she pushed her way through the others to join Faith and Kennedy at the head of the group.

"Erm, where's Buffy?" she said, urgency filling her voice. "You have all noticed she's not here?"

Kennedy glared over at the blonde but said nothing.

"Well, erm, I'm gonna guess B's _not _five by five!" Faith told her.

"So now who's in charge?" Kennedy said, looking at Faith hopefully.

"No time for that!" Faith yelled, spinning back towards the darkness. "GET READY!" she yelled as she took her fighting stance and swung a punch into the shadows.

A loud grunt echoed around the darkness and a bringer suddenly emerged into the dim light.

"Alright!" Kennedy cheered as she took over from Faith and swung her sword rapidly, its blade connecting heavily with bringers shoulder and sinking into the flesh. She kicked the bringer and pulled on the sword at the same time, sending him flying towards the group to finish him off.

Faith and Tara had seemingly formed some unspoken pact, both women connected through nothing more than the power of the Slayer. After disabling another three bringers each, a deep growl sent shivers up the spines of everyone.

At the back of the group, Willow flinched as the lifeless and beaten body of the bringer landed at her feet. Her mind, which had so far been searching for the reversal spell for the binding she had performed, was frozen with fear. With Tara inexplicably leading the group, she was alone and in a precarious situation. Her only escape was the door through which they had entered but it was also the entrance the bringers themselves had used. She found herself wondering if maybe Buffy had thought the plan through properly.

Tara's pained scream pulled her from her strangely times thought and she pushed her way to the front of the group.

The sight she saw crushed her heart. Faith was lying motionless on the floor, blood covering most of one side of her face. Kennedy, Rona and Amanda were gallantly but pointless trying to hold off one of the Turok-Han but the thing that froze her heart was Tara. She was hanging, almost lifelessly a foot off the floor. The vice like grip around her throat belonged to the preacher they had heard of, but had remained unseen.

"My spell went wrong,

Please reverse it,

Don't mess it up,

And don't pervert it." she said quickly.

Almost as if suffused with new life, Tara swung a heavily booted foot firmly towards the groin of the preacher and grunted as her toe connected with his genitals. Behind her, she heard the all too familiar sound of a vampire dusting and she kicked upwards, her boot smashing into the preachers face and knocking him backwards, his nose exploded across his face.

In the same motion, she twisted on the ball of her foot and grabbed the sword from Kennedy's grasp, her spin never even faltering as she returned to her original position, the tip of the sword pressing into the preachers windpipe.

"Now, you have about three seconds to tell me who you are before I kill you!" she snarled at him.

The preacher giggled, blood bubbling in his mouth as he did so.

"The names Caleb little missy, and I suggest you put that pretty blade down before you go and hurt yourself or one of these poor innocent girls."

He tried shifting backwards but Tara moved with him, piercing his skin slightly.

"Now now, you're not setting a very good example for these girls." he said, an almost paternal tone filling his voice.

"But you are dirty, so I shouldn't expect too much from one of your sort!" he added, glaring over at Willow as he finished the sentence.

Willow returned the glare as she made her way to where Faith was laying, feeling for a pulse, she eventually found one but it was weak. With the help of Kennedy, Rona and Amanda, she lifted the lifeless slayer and began making her way back to the door.

"Now there, see what's happening here?" Caleb continued, apparently not caring about the swords blade that was causing a fine line of dark blood to spill down his shirt.

"Those there girls are leaving, they know that the fight is pointless and so they run. It's really highly cowardly and, well I'd be ashamed but then again, my boys, they don't run!"

Tara glanced quickly to her right and noted that the others were indeed beating a retreat.

Still holding the sword with unshaking hands, Tara began back stepping towards the door.

"That's right girly; you join your little friends, run away. It's the best thing you can do!" Caleb seemed to love the sound of his own voice.

As she stepped into the twilight, Tara sensed a deep anger close to her and she wanted to turn and see what it was yet knew that her attention had to be on the man who was making his way towards her.

As soon as both her feet were outside, she felt a large, strong creature brush her thighs and the dog they had previously released sprinted down the corridor, growling and snarling as it leapt at the preacher, knocking him off his feet and attacking without mercy.

Tara slammed the door quickly, turned on her heels and followed the others into the undergrowth.


	28. Chapter 28

The undeniable sound of chaos filled the Summers' home; those potentials that hadn't retreated into themselves were yelling, crying or generally having some degree of hysterical reaction, not only to Faiths injury but also to the disappearance of their leader.

In the comparative calm of Faiths bedroom, Willow and Tara were tending to her injuries, the worst of which being a huge blow to the head and a large gash in the top of her thigh, which they had cleaned and dressed.

"Where did Buffy go?" Tara asked accusingly. She didn't expect an answer and she also failed to receive one. Pacing the room impatiently, she looked over at Willow whose head was hung in defeated acceptance as she damped Faiths brow with a cold cloth.

Sighing inwardly, Tara closed her eyes and chastised herself for her selfishness. In her anger at being ambushed and almost throttled, she had forgotten that Buffy had been Willows friend for all of her adult life and that her lover would be just as upset and confused by her disappearance as anyone – more so even.

"Baby?" she asked quietly as she returned to Willows side. "Are you ok?" Gently she rested her hand on Willows shoulder and squeezed softly.

"I'm fine." Willow replied although it was clear from her voice that she was fighting tears.

Tara brushed Willows hair back and guided her eyes up to meet her own. "We'll find her." she said solemnly, "I promise you we will."

Willow got to her feet almost instantly and fell into Tara's arms.

"We need her Tara, Faith doesn't look good, we need her if we're going to get through this!"

Tara nodded and held the sobbing redhead in her arms. She knew that Willow was trying to put on a brave face, trying to convince herself that she was worried more about the safety of the potentials than the possible loss of her best friend.

Saying nothing, Tara held Willow firmly, allowing her to cry.

"All I'm saying is that now that Buffy is gone and Faiths practically dead, we should consider a vote as to who'll be in charge!" Kennedy yelled over the din.

Somehow she had managed to gather everyone in the living room for a debate on leadership but it had evolved into a word riot, everyone hollering over everyone else.

Her words silenced the group. Other then those who had been at the vineyard, no one knew about the fates of the slayers.

"What do you mean, Buffy's gone?" Louise asked.

"I mean, she's gone!" Kennedy snapped back. "One minute she was there, next she was gone and all these uber-vamps and bringers appeared. She's probably dead!"

The potentials took a collective, shocked gasp.

"Well it's true!" Kennedy continued. "And Faith isn't looking too hot either so like it not, we're pretty much on our own now!"

Many of the girls huddled together, hugging and comforting one another.

"That's not entirely true." Louise spoke up once again and received a steely glare from Kennedy.

Getting to her feet, Louise faced Kennedy and tried to still her pounding heart. "There's still Tara. She's just as skilled a fighter as Buffy _and_ Faith!"

Many of the other potentials nodded in agreement. Morale picking up within the room almost instantly.

"No!" Kennedy snapped. She had seen this as her chance to lead the group, she had trained and helped each of the girls at one time or another and believed that she was entitled to lead them into battle.

"No what?" Willow asked. She had made her way down the stairs to fetch a dishcloth, as they appeared to have run out of bandages.

"We think, given that Faith is so badly injured and Buffy, well Buffy seems to have disappeared momentarily." Louise spoke up, walking towards the redhead. "We think…" she continued, gesturing with her hand to the other potentials. "… that Tara should take over as the leader. At least until Faith is feeling a little better?"

Kennedy glared coldly at the group and slammed herself down in a chair.

"Oh!" Willow said, clearly surprised by apparent consensus of the group. "Well, I think we need to speak to Tara about that!"

"Speak to Tara about what?" As if she knew she was needed, Tara appeared on the stairs, peering over the banisters and being met by expectant and hopeful eyes.

"We think you should take over as leader!" Louise announced.

"Whoa!" Tara exclaimed, holding up her hands in front of her. "I'm not a leader, not really!" she said, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson at the joint approval and acceptance she saw in their eyes.

"Fucking typical!" Kennedy mumbled from her chair, her glare still fixed firmly on her face as anger burnt through her.

"Sorry?" Tara asked as she made her way into the living room her eyes searching for the source of the hate filled voice.

"I said 'fucking typical'!" Kennedy snapped as she got to her feet.

"And what _exactly_ do you mean by that?" Tara snapped back. She could feel the anger building within her; it was as if the mere sight of the potential irritated her.

"You waltz in here, take over the training, act like you know it all and then when they offer you the leadership, they give you the goddamn crown and you don't want it!" she spat. "You take everything that isn't yours!"

Tara looked the potential up and down slowly.

"Oooh, I get it!" She said. "This isn't about them wanting me to lead at all, is it? It's about them _not_ wanting **YOU**!" She smirked at the realisation.

"You really can't handle not getting your own way, can you!" she continued, delighting in the fury that she saw in the potentials eyes. "You've always gotten your own way and it's killing you that you have a place that's not at the top of the pecking order!"

Without warning, Kennedy pulled back her fist and swung a fierce punch at Tara, connecting squarely with her cheekbone.

Tara spat violently onto the floor, blood hitting the hardwood and an otherwise perfectly healthy molar rattling its way across the floor.

Turning her attention back to the young woman in front of her, Tara smiled. "I'm right, aren't I!" she said, a giggle tinting her tone.

"Fuck you!" Kennedy yelled.

Tara grinned and returned the punch, knocking Kennedy to her ass. In the blink of an eye she was on top of her, anger having taken over her as she rained punch after punch on the helpless slayerette.

It took Willow and the potentials a matter of seconds to realise the danger that Kennedy was in and they all piled onto Tara, fighting against her in an attempt to wrestle her off.

"**TARA!**" Willow yelled, the power in her voice rising over the din and stopping everyone in their tracks.

Tara also stopped and turned to Willow before looking back down at the bloodied face of Kennedy and then back to Willow.

Silence hung in there air, a mist of tension twisting through it and making everyone uneasy.

Tears stung Willows eyes and she turned and rushed back upstairs.

"Willow?" Tara called after her. "Willow!" Getting to her feet quickly, she rushed up the stairs after her lover.

Kennedy slowly got to her feet, the other potentials staring at her in stunned silence. Not one of them could believe the scene they had just witnessed but the blood that dripped gently from Kennedy's nose was a stark reminder of the power that Tara possessed.

"I think we need to find Buffy!" Louise whispered into the solid silence.

The group nodded but held their silence.

Tara burst into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her almost as soon as she had, Willow turned, tears filling her eyes but not diluting the disappointment she saw there.

"What the hell was that about Tara?" she snapped. Deep inside, she knew that it wasn't all Tara's fault and yet she couldn't help but blame her slightly for not trying to have more control.

"Will, I'm sorry!" Tara said, dropping her gaze to the floor as her cheeks burnt with shame.

"Sorry? Sorry?" Willow echoed. "Why can't you control yourself, she didn't deserve that!"

Fury flooded Tara's body and she clenched her fists involuntarily at her side.

"Didn't deserve it?" she whispered dangerously, her eyes flicking up to meet the emerald orbs of her lover.

"**No!**" Willow replied, seemingly unaware of the change in Tara's demeanour, "She didn't!"

Suddenly Tara snapped and strode aggressively towards Willow. "So what? She can go hitting who she wants, hitting _me_ and I'm supposed to just stand there and take it?"

Willow backed away slightly, her back hitting the wardrobe doors causing them to clatter loudly.

"After everything I had to put up with from my family, from Glory, from you! And now you want me to stand by and let some hormonal, jealous _kid_ beat me about? You expect me just to roll over and take that shit?"

She slammed her hands on the wardrobe on either side of Willows head, her eyes blazing with anger as she spoke.

"Tara, baby, you need to calm down… Please?" Willow whimpered. She had seen the power and fury that she was capable of reigning down on someone and didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

Pushing back from her lover, Tara growled menacingly as she stepped away.

"Yeah, Tara's gotta be a good girl, gotta do as she's told!" Tara said, mimicking the redheads voice as she spoke. "Sweet, meek, mild Tara is **dead**!" she snapped, spinning back to yell in Willows face.

Anger suddenly filled Willow and she closed the remaining inches between them.

"Well you're a shitty substitute!" she yelled back.

Tara's hand came up immediately, an open palm whistling through the air towards Willows cheek.

And then. All went black.


	29. Chapter 29

Tara dropped her hand only inches from Willows cheek and she turned towards the window. The glorious early morning sunshine that had punctuated their impending violent outbreak had suddenly vanished, replaced instead with an eerie, storm like darkness that sent shivers down her spine as she rested her hand on the cool glass.

Behind her, Willow opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut as she braced herself for the slap she knew was coming. In her chest, her heart was shattering, just the thought that Tara would consider hitting her, let alone actually do it was tearing her up.

Glancing over to the window, she frowned at the impromptu darkness and cautiously stepped towards Tara.

Suddenly the blonde turned, seriousness, fear and regret etched over her usually pretty face and giving her an almost creepy look.

"It's time!" she said simply and rushed from the room.

Turning into Revello Drive, the American Pit-bull limped slowly. Had it had the power of speech, it would have complained about the pain in its jaw and side and the unwillingness of its human companion. But alas, he had no such ability and so, he limped on dragging his near lifeless companion faithfully.

Darkness engulfed the odd couple and the dog paused, looking up at the sky and dropping its mouthful, he stopped and sat. As lightning flashed across the sky, the dog looked to the heavens and howled.

For the first time since they had arrived, the potentials stood silently in the living room. Each one hanging their head as they contemplated the task ahead.

"Well this is wicked morbid!"

The husky tone from the staircase caused everyone to turn in unison, small, weak smiles lit the faces as they saw Faith standing there.

"It's time." Tara told her, nodding towards the window. "You up for it?"

Faith made her way to the rest of the group and looked outside. Lightning flashed brightly across the sky and she wondered if maybe they were expecting a hurricane but knew in her heart that Tara was indeed right.

"I'm ready!" she confirmed and the room lapsed into silence once more.

Blood flowed freely, the dog had suffered badly at the hands of Caleb and yet it refused to give in. Exhausted from dragging his load, he paused and nuzzled the human once more, licking her dirt-streaked face and whining pitifully.

The human stirred. Her body hurt and her hand was cramped from gripping her prize. She opened her hazel eyes and blinked a few times as they focused.

"Hey boy!" she whispered and patted the dogs head fondly.

In response, the dog licked her cheek once more and sat heavily. She looked around and realised she was almost home. Looking back at the dog, she smiled. "You saved me!" she said tears choking her voice. The dog cocked its head but it was clear that even such a small movement was a huge effort for it.

Looking up nervously at the sky the dog reluctantly got to its feet and nuzzled the humans hand. She let go of her new weapon and got to her feet, her muscles screaming as she did so. After a quick stretch, she bent to retrieve her weapon but found that the dog had already picked it up and was wearily making its way to her home.

She followed slowly, her mind racing. Plans, strategies and ideas flooding her consciousness.

As the dog turned onto her path, it stumbled slightly, before regaining its footing and taking five or six – she couldn't count – more steps and succumbing to its injuries and exhaustion and collapsing on the lawn. Rushing to the dogs side, she stroked its head softly.

"C'mon, you gotta be ok, get up!" she begged the dog, although from its laboured breathing and blood matted fur she was sure the dog was on its last legs.

"**WILLOW!"** She yelled towards the house.

Willow, who had been sat alone in the dining room, leapt to her feet and rushed out the front door, the others all close behind.

On the lawn, Buffy was crouched over a dog, tears flooding down her face and dropping onto the rapidly expiring canine.

Everyone burst into life, all talking and rushing in and out, fetching the most random things that they thought could be of use.

Tara strode to the middle of the group and lifted the stricken dog in her arms as Willow and Amanda helped Buffy into the house.

Laying the dog on the rug, Tara stroked his head gently. She could feel his life force draining from him and knew there was nothing she could do to save him. All she could do was comfort the dog in his final minutes.

"Tara!" Buffy croaked, "Help him, you have to help him. He saved me!"

Tara shook her head sadly. "There's nothing I can do Buffy, I'm sorry!"

Buffy wiggled from Willows grasp and fell to her knees at Tara's side, the dog looked up at her with loving eyes and whined softly.

"Sweet dreams." Buffy whispered as she leant in and kissed the dogs muzzle softly before resting her head lightly against his.

In her closeness, she heard the dogs final breath leave his exhausted body and for a split second, she envied him.

With tears staining her cheeks, she got back to her feet and shuffled to the couch.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kennedy asked accusingly, although one death glare from Tara silenced her once more.

Buffy raised an eyebrow slowly at the potential and sighed heavily.

"I decided to push on ahead a little, next thing I know, I see a bunch of bringers coming for me, so I slip behind an pillar so that I can maybe leap out on them once they pass me and I'm leaning on the wall and well, the wall kinda caved in and I fell." Buffy began slowly.

"Could you get me a glass of water, its all kinds of dry in my throat!" She asked Amanda who willingly trotted off to fetch their leader a drink.

"What's this?" Faith asked as she entered the living room. In all the excitement, no one had noticed Buffy had returned with a shiny new weapon.

Buffy shrugged and took the glass that Amanda offered, drinking deeply before continuing. "Anyway, I fell about 40 feet, I think, I don't really know, it was dark." She took another deep drink and smiled. "I King Arthur'd that from a rock and as I turned, there was this preacher guy just stood there all smug."

"Ahhh, Caleb, we met him!" Tara said, the merest hint of venom tinting her voice.

"Well he doesn't like me very much, was all mouthing off about girls being dirty and such." Buffy frowned slightly as she spoke.

Tara nodded in agreement.

"But when he saw this…" she took the weapon from Faiths grasp and showed the rest of the group. "He backed off rapidly."

"It's wicked powerful!" Faith said matter of factly.

"It feels like it was made for me!" Buffy agreed, looking to Faith, "For us!"

The opening of the front door caused everyone to stop momentarily and turn towards the figure.

Giles stepped into the small hallway and paused, looking down at the lifeless body of an American pit-bull before looking over to the assembled group and then back to the pit-bull.

"Everyone is aware of the deceased canine in the hallway?" he said.

Buffy and Faith smiled and nodded slowly.

"Ok, then. I need to shower." he continued.

"Erm Giles?" Buffy called after him and he paused with one foot on a step. "Do you know what this is?" she asked holding up the weapon.

Giles turned and looked towards the group, his face wearing the perfect mask of shock.

"Giles?" Buffy asked as the man made his way slowly towards her, holding his hand out for the weapon.

"This is it!" he announced, startling some of the group with the excitement in his voice.

The group waited for him to continue, his unexplained excitement permeating the atmosphere and seeping into everyone present.

"This scythe is a symbol of death!" he began before Tara cut him off.

"It's technically not a scythe, it's an axe." she corrected him.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that Tara!" he told her curtly, "I remember seeing something once in some of my research, it's represented by m glottal stop."

From her silence in the corner, Willow spoke up. "A whoey?"

"A sort of gulpy noise. Now I'm remembering something

here." he explained "Hieroglyphs! Hieroglyphs stand for sets of

Consonants, as you know." He directed his information tirade towards the redhead and she nodded, although looked thoroughly confused.

"Yes, absolutely." she agreed.

"The "m" plus glottal stop is represented by a picture that's commonly thought to symbolize a sickle or a scythe. It's in thousands of carvings in Egypt, throughout the ancient world."

"Carvings like you'd have on a pagan temple?" Willow asked, finally working out where Giles could be going with this.

Giles nodded, a full grin lighting up his face.

"We need to get researching. The scythe is a symbol of death. Let's see where these pagans buried their dead."

Both he and Willow turned towards the dining room to begin their research and Giles stopped before stepping over the dog.

"Erm, Buffy?" he asked. "Why is there a dead dog in the hall?"

Buffy looked up at him sadly. "He saved me Giles, he attacked the freaky preacher and when I managed to crawl out of where I fell, I saw him lying there all bloodied and bruised, I thought that he was dead but this preacher guy leapt on me, trying to get the scythe and the dog leapt up and attacked him."

Giles looked questioningly at her but let her continue.

"The preacher guy got a hit in on me and I went down, when I came to, the dog had dragged me all the way home. He gave us hope!" she finished sadly.

"We should really bury him or something." Willow said sadly.

Buffy nodded and got to her feet. "A proper hero's funeral!" she confirmed and gestured for Tara to carry the dog into the yard.

Later that night, with all the potentials in their rooms contemplating the trials that the following day would hold, Willow, Buffy, Tara, Faith and Xander sat around the table in the dining room. The only sounds were the distant chattering of the potentials and the rumbling of the storm that threatened to explode across the skyline.

Giles stepped into the dining room carrying a large tray, on which sat a bottle of white wine and five glasses.

"Is this really appropriate?" he asked as he set the tray in the middle of the table.

"Yes!" Buffy said firmly. "He might have been just a dog to you, but he gave me hope, he saved me!"

Giles sighed, he knew that Buffy was right and yet he was still a little unsure that drinking the night before a fight to the death was a wise move.

Looking at Buffy, he saw the tiredness and strength in her eyes and instantly knew that she was right. Without further argument, he fetched the corkscrew from the cabinet and opened the bottle. Pouring each assembled Scooby a glass of wine he took a seat next to Tara and gazed at the beverage.

Suddenly Buffy got to her feet. "That dog taught me something today!" she said, making the others jump slightly. "No matter what happens, love and _unconditional_ love win." She looked towards Willow and Tara in turn and frowned slightly when she realised they weren't sitting right next to each other has they had been ever since Tara had returned.

"He showed me that natural instincts are the most important thing we have and that if we trust and follow them, then we can win this."

The others smiled wearily and some nodded in agreement.

"But most importantly, he showed me that I… that _we_ shouldn't give up! We have to be strong, have to have hope!"

Raising her glass high in the air, she finished. "To Hope!"

"Hope!" the others echoed, their glasses clinking together.

The group sat and chatted, about random and silly things, for almost an hour before they all lapsed into silence.

"I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow!" Willow whispered into the painfully quiet room.

As she got to her feet, both Buffy and Xander joined her. Stepping to her side, Buffy wrapped the redhead in a huge hug, pulling back; the pair exchanged a knowing look, although Buffy's was tinted with concern. 'Are you ok?' she asked with her eyes.

Willow nodded but didn't respond.

Xander followed Buffy's lead and hugged Willow tightly. "See ya in the morning!"

She smiled weakly in response and turned to the stairs, climbing each one with the weariness of a marathon runner.

"I should turn in too." Tara sighed sadly. Before Buffy or any of the others could rise to their feet, she disappeared upstairs.

Giles followed her path before returning his gaze to the clock on the wall, which read a little after midnight.

"Well that's not the most promising start to the day!" he whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

Tara stood in the near silent hall outside her bedroom. Inside she could hear Willows breathing, slightly laboured as though she were fighting tears. The sound chilled her heart and she fought to suppress her own sadness.

She knew the stifled tears were her doing and the thought that she had caused Willow pain broke her heart more terminally then the bullet that had taken her life.

Knocking gently on the door, she waited patiently for Willow to respond. The silence that filled the small area was deafening and she wanted to scream just to have something to hear.

Knocking again, she leant in towards the solid wood and rested her forehead against the solid door.

"Willow?" she whispered softly, "Can I come in?"

Tara heard Willow on the other side of the door, she sniffed a few times and Tara could almost see her wiping her eyes and nose. Only about six feet away and yet the gap that had opened up between them seemed an unbridgeable chasm.

"Come in." Willows voice sounded much like Tara recalled herself sounding like when she had first met the redhead. Small, timid and meek but mainly lost and alone and Tara swallowed the bile that burnt the back of her throat.

Pushing open the door, she stepped into the room and it felt as though it had shrunk in size. Willow sat on the bed, her eyes darted past Tara as she entered and Tara knew that look immediately. It had been the exact same one she herself had used hundreds of times in her past. Willow was planning an escape if she so needed one.

"I'll go!" Tara said, turning before she had really properly entered.

"Wait."

Tara closed her eyes, even now Willow had the power to stop her with nothing but a word. She wondered momentarily how it was that one whispered word could freeze her in her tracks and yet, when it really mattered, she couldn't reign in her anger.

Tara turned and faced the redhead, forcing her eyes to meet those of her love.

"Why Tara?" she asked, despite the hushed volume, her words hit Tara as hard as if she'd yelled them at the top of her lungs.

Tara shook her head softly. "I…." she didn't know, it was that simple. The one question in the world that she needed to know the answer to and she couldn't even hazard a guess.

"I.. it wasn't what you think, I mean….."

She stopped when she saw Willow shaking her head. "No. Why _didn't_ you do it?"

Tara's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed loudly.

"Why didn't you hit me?" Her tear filled emerald eyes locked onto Tara's as she waited for the reply.

"I couldn't do it." Tara told her honestly.

"So it wasn't the blackness?" Willow asked hopefully.

"No." Tara told her firmly as she stepped towards the bed and sat down gingerly on its corner. "Will, when the First Slayers primal power takes over, everything goes black, well red. I can't see anything, feel anything. Its just power, the thirst for the kill, the _need_ to eliminate whatever stands in my way." She tried to explain as best she could.

"Will, when I saw you there, you looked the same way I did for so many years. Resigned to a beating, braced for the pain from the people who are meant to love you, and that's what stopped me. I could never do that to you!"

Willow leant in and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Tara's ear.

"Really?"

Tara met her gaze once more.

"You remember when the First came to you and said I still sang for you? You know that it was taunting you, but it was telling you the truth!" Tara said.

"Everyday, I watched you fall apart and I reached out to hold you, to wipe away your tears. Every night, as you lay in bed and cried until you were too exhausted to stay awake, I sang to you."

Willow caught a sob in her throat and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Every one of those 391 days that I was gone, and I do mean _every_ one, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch you but Willow, if that touch was anything other than loving then I'd happily go forever never touching you again!"

A single tear slipped down Willows cheek and she raised her arm, an arm that felt as though it were made of concrete, to wipe it slowly away.

"If I thought for one minute that I would cause you anything other than the same or more happiness that you have brought into my life from that first second I saw you, then I would have wandered the deserted halls of purgatory gladly…."

Willow choked back a sob, a million words sprinted through her head and yet she couldn't speak.

"Will. I love you, I really do and I know that my actions recently haven't shown that and there is no excuse. You deserve so much better than me!"

"What? Wait, Tara!" Willow broke in. She didn't know what else Tara was planning on saying but she was sure that she didn't want to hear it.

Tara held up her hand, her index finger resting lightly on the redheads lips. "Shhhh, Willow please, let me finish. You deserve someone that, no matter what, would never raise so much as an eyebrow to you, let alone a hand."

Willow sat back down heavily on the bed causing the huge pillows to fall to the floor with a dull thump. Looking up into the shimmering eyes of the woman she loved, Willow shook her head slowly.

"Are you saying you're gonna leave me?" She whispered.

"I don't want to."

"Then don't, we can work though this, really baby we can!" Willow knew she was begging and felt suddenly ashamed. She had done nothing wrong and yet she was pleading for Tara to stay despite her earlier actions.

Almost as if reading Willows thoughts, Tara shook her head sadly. "Please Willow, don't plead with me to stay. You are an amazing woman with so much love to give to someone, but I don't deserve that, not now, not after today!"

Tara turned to go, tears falling freely as she turned her back on the only reason she had for being there.

Behind her she heard Willow rummaging through the small cabinet at Tara's bedside before slamming a drawer loudly.

Tara inhaled deeply, she knew that this was the last moment that she would be spending alone with Willow and, although she knew she was doing the right thing, she didn't want it to end.

Willow cleared her throat, the sound disguising the rustle of pages.

"August 9, 1999." Willow began slowly. "Dear diary. I can't take anymore. I have enrolled at UC Sunnydale in California and I am on a greyhound as I write. I am looking forward to my new life but am so scared. Since mom died things at home have gotten worse and worse and I know that if I don't get away now, then I might never be able to leave."

Tara choked back a sob; she knew the diary entry that Willow was reading aloud by heart. Pausing at the door she leant against it heavily. "Willow, stop it please!" she begged softly.

Willow ignored her and continued. "For years the abuse was awful and I didn't think it could ever get any worse but I was wrong. It seems that after moms death I started getting her beatings as well as the ones reserved especially for me."

Willow caught a sob in her throat and swallowed it painfully before continuing.

"I know now that it wasn't my fault and I know that I have to get away, to flee that place that was meant to be my home….. and yet, the craziest thing is, if he could change, if he would just get help for his anger issues, then I would stay! I miss my daddy. This hurts more than I ever thought. I want my dad to wrap me up safe in his arms and tell me it will be alright! But he can't do that, I know that now and so I must leave."

Tara's body shook with tears and her legs buckled under her, spilling her to the floor as tears flowed freely from her sparkling blue eyes.

"Tara. You're not like your dad, you _can_ control this." Willow said. "I need you to wrap me in your arms and tell me it will be alright! It's not too late for us baby!"

Tara turned and leant her back against the door, looking up at the redhead with red, puffy eyes.

Willow crossed the small floor and slumped down in front of Tara. "Please baby, it's _not_ too late!" she whispered as she wiped carefully at the tears on Tara's face.

Leaning in cautiously, Tara kissed Willows forehead, her own lips wet from her tears tingled as they met the redheads warm skin.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Willow whispered, "I really, really do!"


	31. Chapter 31

The evening passed, although neither Willow nor Tara noticed the fleeing hours.  
>They had remained in each others arms, on the floor behind the door for almost four hours. Neither one acknowledged the screaming pains in their legs and feet from sitting in the same positions for so long.<p>

Silence fell over the house and over Sunnydale as one by one, the potentials turned in for the night, the moon shone brightly in the sky and cast Willow and Tara in an otherworldly glow.

Finally Willow broke the silence.

"I think we should go to bed." she whispered, "Got a big day tomorrow."

In her arms, Tara mumbled sleepily but stayed curled up against the door.

"Tara!" Willow tried again, a little more forcefully.

"What?" Tara mumbled again.

"C'mon, let's turn in, we have a big day and if it all goes wrong, we have the rest of forever to sleep!" she joked weakly as she got up and stretched against the cramps that threatened to take control of her limbs.

Climbing into bed, Willow watched Tara through fascinated eyes as she stripped from her jeans and vest and stretched as she yawned.

"What?" the blonde asked when she caught Willows eyes.

Smiling, Willow shook her head slowly, her eyes taking in Tara's rippling stomach and firm, taut thighs.

Climbing into the large bed, Tara snuggled up behind Willow and breathed deeply, the intoxicating smell of her lover's shampoo filling her nose and comforting her immediately.

"I love you Willow!" she whispered softly.

"I love you too baby." Willow replied, as she closed her eyes and welcomed the warm embrace of Tara and sleep.

For the first time in what seemed like months, birds greeted the dawn loudly. Buffy was already awake, she had heard Willow and Tara's exchange the night before and found she couldn't sleep. She hoped it was due to the love and unbreakable bond she knew she would never have but that they shared but in her heart, she knew it was the because of the day ahead.

Standing at the foot of the basement stairs, she watched the sun rise through the small window, behind her, Spike stirred slowly, his peroxide blonde head bobbing gently as he awoke.

"Are you ready?" she asked as he sat up on the small cot.

"Morning Slayer!" He greeted her roughly, his voice harsh from sleep and too many cigarettes.

"No time for niceties Spike, get up, and get the potentials ready!"

Buffy marched up the stairs and slammed the basement door open. She found Giles sitting in the kitchen, his spectacles resting haphazardly on the top of his head as he stared into a steaming mug of tea.

"Good morning Buffy!" he said without looking round.

"Phone Robin!" She told him firmly, "Today we fight!"

An hour later, the potentials were gathered in the living room, each one had been told their fate for the day. Today was the day, possibly the last day that they would ever spend together. Looking around the group, each girl was filled with a mortal dread but also an overwhelming feeling of unity and strength, for the first time, they felt connected and, most importantly, ready!

Buffy stood before them, her face locked in a determined expression. Slowly she met the gaze of each potential slayer, she knew that what she had to tell them would be hard to believe and was expecting to do a lot of convincing.  
>Buffy allowed her gaze to fall on the Scoobies, her friends, the people who had been with her from the very start. Giles smiled warmly at her, despite all they had been through and his querying and clashing with her ideas, she knew that he would support her. Over the years, he had learned to trust her instincts.<p>

Next to him, Xander sat in the chair. He looked forlornly at her. In their recent battles and skirmishes with the First, he had sustained many more injuries than any of the others; the most recent had been the loss of an eye. She tried to smile weakly but found she couldn't. The pain and loss in his face was too much and she swallowed back tears.

Finally, Willow. Tara stood at her side, their fingers intertwined in an eternal bond of love, friendship and respect. Buffy understood that she had done the right thing, they may have faced some hard times since Tara's return but she knew it was worth it.  
>Willow looked back at her with fear clearly etched on her face, next to her; Tara felt her fear and squeezed her hand instinctively. Buffy saw this almost invisible exchange and smiled warmly before turning back to face the rest of the group.<p>

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been, either." She began, forcing herself to meet the steely gaze of the potentials and doing so strongly.

"But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army is ready. Now!"

A few of the newer girls inhaled sharply as if what they were hearing was new information when, in fact, Giles had forewarned most of them that this is exactly what Buffy could be calling them together for.

"This morning I'm opening the Seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth and I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourselves what makes this different. What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one? It's true; none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice."

One by one, the potentials looked around the room, each one wondering who would be the first to break ranks and leave the group. The offer that Buffy was putting before them seemed too good to be true. In all their time there, she had told them they the time would come when they'd would have to fight, she had never even hinted at giving them the option to walk away and now, on the day that she seemed insistent on going to face the First, she was telling them they didn't all have to go.

"We're all going!" Kennedy stated firmly, as if someone had made her spokesperson for the entire group.  
>She looked around the others, almost daring someone to question her.<p>

"Kennedy," Giles said firmly, "It's not your decision. If anyone wants to back out, now is the time to do it." He finished, regarding the entire group with a warm, fatherly smile.

Silence hung over the room and Buffy took this as her cue to continue her speech.

"What if you could have that power… now? In every generation one  
>Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men…."<p>

She paused and turned slightly towards Willow who looked sheepishly around and the group who had also turned to her.

"This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny."

A handful of the newest potentials inhaled sharply and stared at Willow as though she might, somehow be dangerous. Not a single one of them knew exactly how true that was.

"From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, _will_ have the power. Can stand up, will stand up."

Buffy watched as the girls started to nod, one by one as her words washed over them.

"Slayers… every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

Buffy met each pair of eyes once more and in them all she saw determination and strength and knew that they would all join her in this final battle, that they had all already made that ultimate decision.  
>Each girl began nodding as she met their gaze and, behind them, she noticed Giles wiping gently at his eyes with his handkerchief.<p>

"Let's roll!" Faith said loudly from the corner and turned towards the door quickly.  
>Buffy knew why, she had seen the tears in Faiths eyes and knew that, no matter what happened, she wouldn't allow the potentials, or even Buffy and the Scoobies themselves to see any emotion in her face. To her, emotion was weakness; Buffy had learnt that very early on in their relationship.<p>

As the group moved towards the door, Spike stepped up from the back of the room, his head nodding in approval.

"Nice speech there Slayer!" He said softly.

Buffy turned back from the door and smiled.

"Here, don't ask me about it but this is yours." she told him, handing him a large necklace.

He took it slowly, looking back and forth between it and Buffy. "Wh….?"

"This amulet was meant to be worn by someone with a soul but more than human." she told him.

Once again the vampire looked down at the sparkling jewel and back up to Buffy slowly.

"By a champion!" She finished, meeting his eyes.

The surprise on Spikes face was clear and Buffy smiled genuinely at him.

"Been called a lot of things in my time." He told her but anything else he planned on saying was lost as she turned and walked purposefully out the door.

Twenty minutes later, the whole group were stood outside Sunnydale High school. Robin Wood in the lead, he pushed open the doors and stepped inside with the group following closely behind him.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule: if they move, kill them." He told them as he led them to what Giles had sadly named, the Farewell Point.

"Okay, potentials in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike." Buffy commanded.

The potentials dutifully turned to follow the Slayer and the vampire towards a small door marked 'basement access, authorized personnel only'. They paused only when Xander began to speak.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now." He told them, a small, comforting smile creeping into his tone.

"Willow, my office is straight through there." Robin told the redhead, pointing in the direction of his compact office space.

"It's right over the Seal." Buffy told her.

Tara took the small bag that they had prepared before leaving the house.

"I'll go get everything set up!" She said. With a small, sad smile towards the rest of the group, Tara turned and marched down the hall.

As Buffy, Giles and Robin delegated the positioning of the rest of the small group, Tara opened the office door and stepped inside. Looking around she noticed that the room was clean and comfortable. 'Willow will like it' she thought sadly.

Moving the large desk to one side, she cleared a large circle and placed the scythe on the floor before surrounding it with candles and incense. Almost instantly the room filled with the relaxing aroma of cedar and cinnamon.

Behind her, the door opened gently and Willow stepped inside.

"I love that smell!" She whispered.

Tara nodded but remained silent. She knew that it was perfectly possible that this was the last room, the last smell and the last thing Willow would know.

"Good job really, could be dead in about five minutes." Willow said, laughing nervously at her own attempt at a joke.

"You won't be dead Will." Tara said, turning to the redhead and automatically reaching to hold her as she did so.

Willow stepped into her arms and sighed heavily.

"I love you Willow Rosenberg!" Tara whispered into her ear.

"I love you too!"

In the basement, Buffy and Spike joined Faith and the potentials who had already formed a circle around the Seal of Danthalzar.  
>From her jacket, Faith produced a knife and handed it to Buffy who, after taking a deep breath, slashed the palm of her hand and extended it over the seal as she handed the knife back to Faith who followed her lead in silence.<br>As each girl follows the lead of the Slayers, the seal started to glow brightly before drawing itself up and collapsing into itself.

Looking into its dark depth, Buffy stole a glance at Faith and stepped inside.

As they made their way into the depths of Hell, Spike broke the silence, making a small handful of the lesser prepared potentials jump in surprise.

"Not to be a buzz kill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power." he said as softly as he could but in the echoey underground it was loud enough to be heard by all.

"I'm not worried!" Buffy said, although her tone belied her words.

"I'm getting zero juice here… and I look like Elizabeth Taylor." Spike continued, his tone a little more urgent.

Faith stepped into the conversation, sensing Buffy's fear and unwillingness to talk to the vampire.

"Cheer up, Liz. If Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear." she told him.

As the group stepped onto what appeared to be a small plateau, Buffy suddenly doubted herself and the decision she had made.

"I'm not worried!" She repeated again.

Below them, the rumble of growls and bellows echoed around the gloomy cave system and they stepped cautiously to the edge of what seemed a tiny platform. A huge number of Turok-Han, more than they could even begin to count were snarling and yelling, each one ready for war. The First had gathered its almost undefeatable army.

"I'm not worried!" Buffy said again, although her voice was shaking noticeably.

To her right, Rona spoke up, her voice full of terror and a mild hint of sarcasm.

"Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

Someone, Buffy thought it was Amanda but couldn't tear her eyes away from the sea of vampires before her spoke her name and she felt sorry for these girls, the girls she herself had led into this situation and probably wouldn't lead half of them out again.

"I'm not worried!" She repeated, "As long as Willow can work her spell  
>before they–"<p>

Below her, the Turok-han fell silent, almost as if they had been waiting for her cue and they turned as one towards her and the potentials.

"-See us!" Buffy squeaked as the vampires let out a collective deafening roar and charged the wall, climbing it with frightening speed.

Taking a large step backwards, Buffy fell into her fighting stance but she knew that it was weak and easily broken.

"Willow…" she whispered pleadingly.

Back in Woods office, Willow chanted silently, in front of her, Tara urged her on, knowing that if the potentials stood any chance of getting out of the building alive, her spell had to work.

On the ground before her, the scythe began to glow, lighting up to a blinding light as it passed some of its incredible power into the witch.  
>In the basement she could feel each young potential fill with the power of the slayer, in her minds eye she could see each girls head snap up as the power filled her. First Kennedy, then Amanda and Rona followed by Louise, Alison and Chou-Ahn<br>All over the world, she knew that young girls were stepping back from their evening meals, their classroom lessons and every other possible event as the power and realisation of what they really were hit them.  
>Even Tara — although already imbued with the power of the very first Slayer felt the power surge within her.<p>

In the basement, Vi took a step forward as the power filled her.

"These guys are dust!" She whispered as the first of the Turok-han breached the lip of their small overhang.  
>Fists flew all round as it was followed by a dozen or so of its comrades. Stakes, axes and staffs whistled through the air, each one accompanied by the satisfying burst of a vampire dusting, only to be replaced by yet another Turok-han in its place.<p>

Tara looked up as her own surge of slayer power faded slightly. Before her, Willow was surrounded in an angelic white glow and her usually fiery red hair was white. Her face bore an expression of pure ecstasy.  
>Suddenly, she slumped forward, her part in the battle over as the spell reached its conclusion.<p>

"You are a goddess!" Tara breathed in awe of her girlfriends transformation.

Willow looked up at her, almost surprised that she was still sat there.

"Get this to Buffy!" She said, handing the scythe to Tara who took quickly to her feet and raced out the door.  
>As she did so, Willow fell to her side, giggling softly.<p>

"That was nifty!" she giggled as exhaustion pinned her to the floor.

Racing through the corridors towards the basement, Tara felt amazingly relaxed.  
>As she jumped into the open Hellmouth, the sight before her almost took her breath away. Her friends were in the fight of their lives, a seemingly never ending stream of Turok-han tried everything in their power to defeat the small group of women and, to their credit; the gang were fending them off admirably.<p>

"Buffy!" Tara screamed above the din as she threw the scythe towards her friend.  
>On hearing her name, Buffy spun and caught the scythe as it whistled through the air. As it landed in her grip, she felt its power and spun, the scythes blade removing the heads of four Turok-han effortlessly.<p>

Tara's awe of the sight before her was broken as the fist of a Turok hit her firmly in the side of the head. Growling menacingly, she charged the creature, snapping its neck as easily as if it had been a toothpick.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She hollered as she leapt into the fray, grabbing the next charging vamp and smashing its head off the cave wall.

A handful of vamps charged past her and into the school building, obviously hoping that the surface would be less hazardous than their lair had suddenly become.  
>They ran full speed into the awaiting blades of Giles and Wood who had heard their approach.<p>

In the neighbouring corridor, Anya held a sword shakily as the roars and snarls of the fleeing vamps filled the corridors around her. The Turok-han, having seen both Giles and Wood slay many of their kind turned and charged towards her and Andrew who, in his terror, backed towards the wall as the lead vamp body slammed him into the solid concrete he shrieked;

"I have swimmers ear!"

Anya swung her sword and decapitated one of the vampires, her sword blocking a second attack almost immediately. Fighting desperately, she pushed the vamp backwards causing it to lose its footing and fall into a conveniently overturned wooden chair.  
>Turning rapidly, Anya ran the three steps between her and Andrew and plunged her sword deep into the chest of the vampire that was hovering above the terrified man.<br>Behind them, and unseen to the pair, Bringers filled the corridor and crept silently towards them.

As Anya turned, her eyes went huge and white as she came face to face with one of the Bringers who drove his curved blade deep into her chest. She fell to the ground, her dying whisper calling Xanders name.

Back in the Hellmouth, Spike spun, breaking the neck of the vampire he was fighting before stumbling backwards as if hit by some unseen force. He stared dumbly at the amulet around his neck, before raising his fingers to its medallion and jerking them away sharply as if it was suddenly burning hot.

"Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think it's….." He began before screaming in agony and taking many more steps backwards.

In the heat of the battle, Buffy failed to hear Spikes cries for help and swung a large axe expertly, removing the heads of two Turok-han effortlessly.

"Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do…." She yelled, trying to keep the group together and in formation. Her words were cut off suddenly and she looked down to where a new searing pain had hit her. From the right of her stomach, the tip of a sword protruded, its point covered in her blood.

Taking a few faltering steps forward, Buffy gasped, more in surprise than in pain and fell forward landing face first in the dust.

To the left of the fallen slayer, Faith despatched yet another vampire and turned to where Buffy had been standing.

"Buffy!" she yelled, fighting her way through the ensemble to her fallen comrade. Kneeling at her side, Faith gently laid her battle-bloodied hand on Buffy shoulder.  
>Raising her head slightly, Buffy grimaced against the pain that ripped through her abdomen.<p>

"Hold the line!" she gasped raggedly as she handed the scythe to Faith who looked at in with an expression of mild shock before getting back to her feet and swinging instinctively at the next group of vampires.

The battle raged fiercely, Tara fought gallantly to try to get to Buffy but was met at every turn by a Turok-han. To her left, Rona was tiring; the Turok-han seized their chance and circled her. Faith saw their plan unfolding and yelled Rona's name for all she was worth as the scythe once again whistled through the air.  
>Rona caught the blade as they pounced and with a renewed strength slew the vampires who had nearly caused her demise.<p>

Buffy watched, the pain in her stomach burnt fiercely as she bled rapidly onto the dirt. She tried to call out to Chou-Ahn as a vampire grabbed her from behind and twisted her head neatly, breaking her neck.  
>She turned her head away and before her face, a bloodied stake rattled off the floor and Amanda fell to the ground just feet in front of her, her cold dead eyes staring blindly at Buffy.<br>Closing her eyes against both the horrors unfolding before her and the crippling pain in her stomach, the sounds of the battle faded until there was nothing but silence and she knew she was dying.

Suddenly her own voice echoed in the new silence and she looked up to see a mirror image of herself bearing the same wounds she had staring down at her. Clearly the First hadn't finished tormenting her.

"Ow, mommy!" she heard herself say. "This mortal wound is all itchy!" The Firsts incarnation of her held her hands over the bleeding wound before dropping into a crouch before her.

"You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Buffy looked up at herself with fierce and burning hatred for the entity that had stolen her form. Slowly she felt the adrenaline start to pulse back through her system and the pain in the stomach lessened as the fight returned to her body.

"I want you…. to get outta my face!" she spat venomously as she slowly got to her hands and knees before finding her feet once again. The First, seeing this renewed and revived slayer backed away slowly, shock showing clearly on its face before disappearing completely.

Rona swung the scythe and, on seeing Buffy find her feet again threw it towards her. Swinging the scythe viciously, Buffy wiped out a half dozen Turok-han, knocking some back into the advancing troops and dusting another three.  
>Next to her, Faith emerged from a huge cloud of vampire dust and grinned at Buffy.<p>

On seeing their leaders regain their strength, the other slayers all found from deep within them a new lease of power and a deadly ballet played out, each young woman fought for everything she was worth, dusting any vampire that dared to near her.

In the far corner, Spike suddenly lurched backwards clutching his chest with one hand as he braced himself against a wall for the huge surge of power that threatened to overcome him.

"Oh, bollocks…" he gasped as his head fell back, a huge beam of white light emerging from the amulet and punching a hole in the ceiling of the cave.

Standing motionless in a circle of light, Spike called out to Buffy and the slayer paused mid-swing.

"Spike?" she replied, clearly shocked at what she saw.

Around her, the fight continued. In the furthest, darkest corner, Kennedy was beating on a Turok-han, seemingly oblivious to what was unfolding. Behind her a large vampire crept up towards her, Tara, also transfixed by Spikes sudden heavenly glow, turned and ran towards Kennedy, decapitating the Turok-han as it raised its axe for a fatal blow to the young woman.  
>Side by side the pair fought before the amulet around the blonde vampires neck burst into life, exploding a thousand rays of sunlight throughout the cave system.<p>

All around them, stalactites fell, crashing to the ground before exploding.

"Everybody out!" Faith yelled from the entrance and the slayers raced for the exit.

"Go!" Tara yelled, pushing Kennedy in front of her as the ceiling above them shook dangerously.

"Come on!" Kennedy hollered back when she realised that Tara was no longer at her side.  
>She paused for a second, noticing that Tara was bleeding heavily from one leg and that the others had already made their escape, leaving only Buffy, herself, Tara and Spike in the caves depths.<p>

Tara took a few steps, the injury she hadn't even noticed suddenly screamed with pain.  
>Looking up, she saw Buffy beckoning to them both to hurry up. Exhaustion filled every fibre of her body and she knew that this was her last, the end of her second chance at life and she wished she'd told Willow exactly how much she loved her before she'd come down into the Hellmouth.<p>

Looking back to Kennedy, she saw the roof above her wobble dangerously and with the last bit of energy she could find she leapt at the slayer, pushing her backwards and landing where she had previously stood as the ceiling caved in.

Kennedy leapt to her feet. "Tara?" she gasped, staring at the huge pile of rocks that filled the space where she had stood only seconds before.

"Get out of here!" Spike yelled at her, his face now little more than a skeleton as flames started to slowly lick around his body.

Kennedy needed no further instruction, so took to her heels, sprinting out into the basement and following the sound of Buffy's footsteps.  
>As she emerged into the early afternoon light, she squinted slightly but never missed a beat in her sprint.<br>Buffy was almost at the large yellow school bus that already contained the surviving slayers.

"Buffy!" she screamed as the ground beneath her feet shook. Buffy stopped, one foot on the steps of the school bus, and turned to see Kennedy chasing after her.

As Kennedy finally caught up and leapt on the bus, Giles floored the gas and the bus accelerated into the sunshine and away from Sunnydale High forever. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chaos reigned on the small school bus, injured slayers slumped in seats, Andrew gazed out the window, the desert flying past him but remaining unseen as he wondered in bewildered confusion how he'd managed to get out alive.

The less badly injured tended to those in need of medical treatment.

As Rona slumped in her seat, Vi grabbed viciously at her face, knowing that she had to stay awake if she were to survive.

"Look at me! This is nothing! Stay awake! This is nothing!" she snapped, causing the young slayer to focus on her face and smile weakly.

At the back of the bus, Willow clung to the back door, her eyes scanning the rapidly vanishing town for any sign of Tara. Beside her, Xander looked just as eagerly for Anya.

As they sped faster out of town, the whole bus took a collective breath as the road behind them began disappearing into a huge crater.

"No…" Willow gasped, her voice weak and barely there. Her mind filled slowly with what she thought were random words and, try as she might, she would never be able to recall exactly what she had said.

"By the dragons light,

On this May night,

I call to thee to give me your might,

By the power of three,

I conjure thee,

To protect all,

That is loved by me,

So mote it be,

So mote it be!"

"Will?" Xander turned to her, his eyes wide with terror as he realised the implications of what they were seeing.

"It's going to be ok?" Willow whispered softly although it was obvious from her tone that she was less than certain.

Behind them, Faith was watching the demise of Sunnydale with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Gesturing to Robin, Faith indicated for him to slow down and as they sped past the Farewell sign, Robin pulled the bus to a halt and slumped back in his seat, his own injuries were bleeding heavily and he was exhausted.

As soon as the bus had come to a halt, Willow pushed the back door open and stepped outside. In her chest, her heart raced furiously and she was torn as to whether or not to step to the edge of the mammoth crater that had once been her hometown.

Slowly she was joined by Xander, Buffy, Giles, and Dawn as the more able bodied slayers stepped into the warm sunshine.

"I don't understand. What did this?" Giles asked slowly as he surveyed the loss of Sunnydale.

"Spike!" Buffy told him.

The watcher looked to his young charge and frowned slightly before removing his spectacles and polishing them on his shirt, the action only serving to cover the lenses in more dirt and dust than they had before.

He slipped them back on his face and frowned quizzically, at any other time, it would have been a comical expression but Buffy remained stoic.

"Buffy…." Willow asked hopefully.

The blonde turned to her, the hope and need she saw in the redheads eyes turned her stomach. She knew what Willow wanted to know and yet, she couldn't provide the answer.

Behind them, Kennedy stepped out of the bus and looked towards the group.

On not receiving any answer, Willow continued.

"Please Buffy!" She knew she was begging and didn't care how undignified she sounded; she needed to know that the past few months hadn't been the last she would ever have with Tara. So much had gone wrong and they had wasted so much time and now, she had lost the love of her life for the second time.

"She saved my life!" Kennedy said, startling the group.

Willow turned and regarded the new slayer carefully, the mixture of emotions taking position over her face one by one.

"What?" She asked.

"Tara…." Kennedy told her, "She saved my life, the ceiling started collapsing and she pushed me out the way as the rocks…."

As Andrew stepped from the bus, Xander rushed to his side.

"So did you see?" he asked hopefully.

Andrew looked up at him, his shock at what he had seen etched tightly over his face.

"I… I was scared. I'm sorry." he said weakly dropping his head in what could be considered shame or embarrassment.

"Did you see what happened?" Xander repeated, more insistent this time, he had to know. After hearing the uncertain news Willow had had, he knew that knowing Anya's fate, no matter what it was would be better than not knowing at all.

Andrew looked up at him; tears filled his smoky blue eyes.

"She was incredible. She died saving my life." He told Xander.

Xander nodded, his own tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he squeezed his shoulder.

"That's my girl… always doing the stupid thing." he said in a tear choked voice before returning to the others at the side of the crater.

As they stood in silence, Buffy glanced to her right. 'Welcome to Sunnydale' the sign greeted cheerfully and she half smiled at the irony of this statement now that Sunnydale was nothing more than a big hole.

As she watched, the sign seemed to wobble slightly before tipping backwards and falling into the crater.

"For fucks sake!"

The annoyed yell emerged from the crater and everyone froze in place, not daring to hope that someone had somehow survived.

Willow wobbled slightly. She knew that voice and looked to the others, hoping that they had heard it too.

Everyone watched in anticipation, each one unable to move, too afraid of what they may see if the stepped any nearer to the edge.

Both Faith and Buffy although exhausted, tensed slightly. Only something superhuman with incredible strength and power could have survived.

Suddenly, a bloodied hand grasped the desert floor at the lip of the crater and, on seeing it was clearly a human hand, everyone rushed to the aide of its owner.

Looking down into the crater, the group took a collective inward gasp. Covered in dirt and blood, but otherwise ok, Tara looked up at them all, her forehead bearing a fresh and nasty looking cut

"Can you believe this?" she asked the stunned onlookers. "I manage to not get squashed and the bloody sign nearly takes my head off!"

They all burst into laughter as Buffy and Giles reached down to help her up.

Willow threw herself towards her girlfriend who winced slightly as they hugged.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Willow whispered.

"I told you, you're never going to lose me again!" Tara replied, kissing her girlfriends cheek softly.

"How?" Willow asked eventually.

"Magic. I remembered the Dragon Protection spell and, well it kinda surrounded me and kept me safe. All I had to do was dig out."

Tears streaked her dirt covered cheeks, leaving clean white tear tracks.

Willow hugged her tightly before pulling back slightly and kissing her passionately.

Buffy watched as the pair celebrated their reunion, a small smile creeping over her face.


End file.
